Convergencia :::
by DarkMoon30
Summary: La tarde-noche del primero de julio en King s Cross, frente a familia y amigos, Hermione Jean Granger, desapareció.
1. Chapter 1

**::: Abducida :::**

Ella estaba nerviosa. Apenas despertó la mañana de aquel día, primero del séptimo mes, sintió su mundo tambalearse. Su cuerpo entumido apenas le permitió moverse relajadamente por los pasillos de aquel magnifico castillo. Sus amigos la notaron extraña. Ella se sentía extraña. Ajena a sí misma. Ajena a todo mundo. Ajena al mundo que pisaba y le rodeaba. Mareada por los colores, olores y sonidos que sus sentidos percibían. En varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de caer, abrumada por todo lo que sentía, mas no dio prenda y continuo como si nada. Sus amigos, pese a notarla extraña, estaban más ocupados hablando de Quidditch, dejando que ella pasara de la conversación, mientras aparentaba dormir en el vagón. El azabache intento en un par de ocasiones abordarla, mas el pelirrojo demandaba su atención apenas le veía querer abandonar su, aparentemente, importante conversación.

Ella sentía su cabeza estallar. El cuerpo le dolía espantosamente por intervalos de tiempo que no lograba definir puesto que el dolor le embotaba la cabeza. Su respiración era pausada y poco profunda. Intentado por todos los medios posibles no respirar el olor repúgnate que desprendiera su compañero pelirrojo, quien muy seguramente no se había bañado desde el día de ayer. Las ventanas abiertas le fueron de gran ayuda, apenas abrió un poco los ojos le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento al azabache por su acción. El la conocía un poco más que su otro amigo, sabía que no se sentía del todo bien, por lo que suponiendo que el aire fresco la ayudaría, abrió las ventanas, pese a las replicas de su amigo pelirrojo.

El trayecto no fue agradable, pero tampoco muy pesado. Algunos alumnos de su casa rival habían querido molestarles. Su amigo azabache tan solo cerró la puerta y la hechizo para no ser abierta, para el asombro de su amiga castaña y la envidia del pelirrojo. Ella prometió agradecerle aquellas muestras de cortesía algún día, y lo hiso pensando que le regresaría su amabilidad con creces. Después de todo, sino fuera por ese chico, ella habría muerto en Halloween, en su primer año. El se convirtió en su primer amigo. Lo consideraba casi su hermano. En algunas ocasiones, durante el trayecto, y cuando ella abría los ojos, notaba como él le lanzaba miradas preocupadas mientras esperaba que el pelirrojo hiciera algún movimiento en la tabla de ajedrez, juego que había insonorizado para no molestar el descanso de la castaña, nuevamente para asombro de la castaña y endivia del pelirrojo. Y es ahí cuando ella sabía que él la escuchaba. El siempre la escuchaba aunque no lo pareciera. Ella sabía que él era un poco flojo a consecuencia de la influencia del pelirrojo. El sabía que los conocimientos, consejos e insistencias de su amiga le salvarían la vida algún día, cuando ella no estuviera para ayudarle.

Sintió a su gato posársele en las piernas e instintivamente comenzó a acariciarle. Ella no se sentía bien y su mascota lo sabía. En su interior podía sentir su magia fluyendo descontrolada. Dañándola en algunas ocasiones. En reiteradas ocasiones sintió a su núcleo ser jalado desde dentro, justo como se rumoraba sentirse un hechizo de "Aparición" Sabia que debía acudir por ayuda apenas llegara a la estación. Estaba agradecida de que el trayecto se le hiciera medianamente corto.

El pelirrojo salió por la puerta en busca de sus hermanos. Ella se incorporo como pudo, ayudada por su amigo de ojos esmeraldas. El con una mirada preocupada, ella intentando tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa. Ambos caminaron por los pasillos casi vacios del tren. El se adelanto un poco en cuanto ella le juro que no le pasaría nada. Pudo ver por una ventana a todo mundo reuniéndose con sus familiares, no pudo evitar sonreír al notar la felicidad de algunos. Vio a su padres saludando a los patriarcas Weasley, y a sus amigos conversando entre sí, el azabache mirando la puerta por donde ella debía salir, el pelirrojo hablándole a su compañero con la boca llena de chocolate. Típico.

Aseguro no se le olvidara ni una de sus pertenencias. Tenía su mochila, donde estaba su baúl hechizado para ser del tamaño de una caja pequeña, su varita estaba justo en su funda en su brazo izquierdo, y todo lo demás en el espacio restante de su pequeña y cómoda maleta en su espalda. Hizo el repaso rápido y general de lo que había metido en ella, y sonrió complacida recordando los tomos de libros de magia que la señora Pince muy amablemente le había prestado para ese verano, y los libros que ella misma había pedido por catalogo y aun no había tenido tiempo de leer.

Apenas termino, se dispuso a salir finalmente del vagón. Desde la entrada logro sonreírle a sus padres y amigos, aun pese a sentir sus entrañas revolvérsele, su pecho dolerle y su cuerpo al completo engarrotarse. Agobiada por todo lo que sentía dio un paso fuera del vagón, y fue ahí donde todo lo que sentía paro de golpe llevándola a la inconsciencia y a la infinita oscuridad.

Y fue ahí, frente a su familia y amigos que ella desapareció ante sus ojos. Ella había desaparecido, sin explicación alguna, sin que nadie supiera lo que le había pasado, si alguien había sido responsable de ello o si le verían nuevamente en poco tiempo.

La tarde-noche del primero de julio en King´s Cross, frente a familia y amigos, Hermione Jean Granger desapareció.


	2. Chapter 2

**::: Dividida :::**

Aquella mañana, cuando sus pies apenas tocaron el suelo, sintió una inexplicable energía recorriéndola por completo. Sus músculos y huesos se desperezaron casi al instante y su organismo comenzó a funcionar como si en su aparato digestivo hubiera una considerable cantidad de azúcar. Su nebuloso cerebro, el cual solo permanecia de esa forma en las mañanas al despertar, había sido remplazado por un rápido procesar de movimientos futuros, muchos de los cuales se entretejían entre si mismos, haciendo que su mente se revistiera con una telaraña de pensamientos, ni uno solo congruente entre si. Con aquello atiborrándole la mayoría de su atención, ella se dedico a realizar la rutina diaria. Se baño, se seco, se vistió, cepillo su largo cabello, etc.

La noche anterior había llegado a casa después de cursar otro largo año escolar. Su padres habían estado tan eufóricos de tenerla de nuevo en casa que habían armado toda una celebración familiar. Entre comida, ligera bebida, algo de música y un sinfín de risas, aquella noche se trasformo en la velada familiar perfecta. Su hermana menor no se había apartado de su lado en ni un solo momento, siempre preguntándole sobre sus clases, profesores y conocidos, siempre con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro y ojos brillantes de anhelo. Su amada abuela solo le había dedicado una ligera sonrisa, una cargada significativamente de orgullo y amor. Ella no necesito nada mas para saberse amada. Su padre no había parado de soltar alguna que otra lagrimita de melancólica alegría al recordar viejos pasajes de la infancia de sus hijas, para la vergüenza de las mencionadas, quienes abochornadas por sus penosas vivencias de infancia rogaban a su padre dejara de decir aquellas cosas. Su adorada madre constantemente abrazaba a sus hijas y les besaba las mejillas, siempre cargando dichos actos con el amor infinito que solo una madre podría demostrar a un hijo.

Aquella noche ni un integrante de aquella familia hubiera pensado que, en menos de un dia, la felicidad estaba a punto de escapárseles por entre los dedos a la heredera de la familia, Fleur Isabelle Delacour.

Durante todo aquel dia, primero del séptimo mes, se había mantenido ocupada, lo mas ocupada que su cuerpo pudiera soportar. Siempre de un lado a otro, corriendo, haciendo pasteles y galletas, pintando en lienzos, tocando piezas de música, ya sea en piano o violín, yendo a las caballerizas para montar alguna yegua, o simplemente corriendo por los grandes jardines que la mansión poseía. Todo bajo la inquietante mirada de su familia. Ellos no eran tontos, sabían que algo pasaba, mas no sabían el que.

Fleur apenas había llegado de la escuela. Era bien sabido que los exámenes de ese año habían sido brutales, por no decir menos, por lo que la joven debería estar completamente agotada, obviando el hecho de que la familia al completo se había agotado con la fiesta de la noche anterior. Pero la inexplicable energía que la heredera Delacour poseía no era la preocupación, si no la falta de emociones que debería estarlos embargando, o al menos a las mujeres de la mansión. Hiciera lo que hiciera, aun si demostraba una enervante euforia brotándole por los poros, sencillamente la parte Veela de las mujeres Delacour no podía sentir las emociones que la Veela interna de Fleur debería estar magnificando hasta el punto de contagiarles dichas emociones.

Las dos mujeres mayores se habían mirado preocupadas durante todo el dia, siempre a la vigilia del comportamiento de la heredera de Francois y Apolline, procurando que esta no las notara vigilándole. Entre vigilia habían notado que cada hora que trascurría, desde el despertar, Fleur se tambaleaba por unos segundos, mareada o confundía, para después reír eufórica y salir corriendo a realizar cualquier otra actividad que quemara su abrumadora energía. Siempre sesenta minutos exactos después de cada suceso, lo cual comenzaba a preocuparles.

Cuando apenas comenzaba a caer la tarde, cansadas y preocupadas hasta la medula, había intentado hechizar a la rubia para que se quedara quieta y llamar al sanador de la familia. Sus esfuerzos fueron solo un incentivo para que la muchacha comenzara a correr por la mansión riendo como niña en la mañana de navidad, sonriendo de alegría cuando algún hechizo la alcanzaba, provocándole cosquillas, y corriendo aun mas rápido de lo que su cuerpo debería ser capaz de correr, aun para una Veela. El "Juego" había terminado con una rubia heredera partiéndose de la risa en la alfombra de la biblioteca familiar, con toda la familia exhausta y algunos elfos a la par de la familia, la mayoría avergonzados por no haber podido ayudar a sus señores.

Y de repente, los libros comenzaron a caer de sus estantes, los candelabros temblaron y el suelo comenzó a moverse ligeramente, un ligero viento, proveniente de quien sabe dónde, se arremolinó alrededor de la figura de Fleur, rodeándole, acariciando cada centímetro de piel y haciendo volar sus cabellos, la leve brisa se volvió más violenta y tomo entre sus vientos el cuerpo de la blonda, haciéndola levitar levemente por sobre el suelo, con la rubia aun partiéndose de risa ante los acontecimientos, ante la mirada aterrada de todos. Intentaron sacarla de aquello. Hechizos fueron lanzados, ni uno solo dando en el blanco, siempre desviados por las ráfagas de viento. Los elfos domésticos habían intentado ayudarles, mas solo habían sido alejados, gentilmente, por aquel viento y dejados en un rinconcito donde no pudieran lastimarse.

Para el horror de la familia, cada segundo que trascurría Fleur dentro de aquellos vientos, el físico parecía cambiarle ligeramente, o al menos solo la coloración de la cabellera y tono de piel. En menos de un minuto, su larga cabellera rubia había oscurecido lo suficiente para asemejarse a una castaña clara y, su cremosa piel se había decolorado hasta parecer casi enferma.

Y asi como todo inicio, termino. Fleur había caído al suelo completamente inconsciente. Su familia le había rodeado e intentaban que recobrara el conocimiento, mas fue inútil; cuando Abelle, la madre de Apolline, iba a llamar a los sanadores desde la chimenea de la biblioteca, algo la detuvo. Una figura humanoide blanquecina femenina les miraba desde las sombras, no la habían notado, pero cuando lo hicieron se pusieron alertas con varitas en mano, eclipsando el cuerpo de Gabrielle y Fleur, protegiéndoles de la intrusa. No podían verle el rostro, pues era tapado casi completamente por la capucha de la túnica blanca que le cubría. Esta solo inclino un poco la cabeza, y dichas varitas fueron lanzadas al otro lado de la estancia, lejos de sus dueños. Detrás de dicha figura emergió una mas pequeña, una pequeña rubia de ojos tan azules como los zafiros, ataviada con un vestidito blanco y zapatitos de piso, con un aura poderosa y clara, y una presencia que imponía aun pese a la cálida mirada que se vislumbraba en sus pupilas, aquella niña era una Veela pura-sangre. La parte Veela de Apolline y Gabrielle apenas pudieron distinguirla, mas sin embargo, Abelle podía sentir el aura de aquella chiquilla, y la reconoció casi como la suya, de su familia. Y es ahí, alternando su vista entre el cuerpo de su amada nieta y el de aquella niña que lo entendió. Con una mirada llena de pánico intento dar un paso para implorar que aquello que había pasado fuera revertido, mas sin embargo, apenas dio aquel paso, ambas figuras desaparecieron en la nada. Y apenas lo hicieron, las Veelas sintieron el peso de la deserción de una de las suyas. Como si un familiar hubiera muerto. Como si Fleur Isabelle Delacour hubiera muerto. El dolor lacerante les hizo gritar con desconsuelo, sus Veelas internas lloraban y rasgaban el aire de agonia. Llevando a donde fuere el viento el dolor de la familia Delacour.

* * *

**De antemano pido disculpas por las falta de ortografía y las cacofonías.**

**Aquí la segunda parte de este prologo. Esta idea venia rondando por mi mente desde hace varios meses. Siendo sincera, no me ha dejado pensar en nada mas que en las posibilidades que esta "idea" podría otorgar a mi crecimiento. Esto me resulta algo incomodo, puesto que, obviamente, estoy fuera de mi zona de confort, pero como buena aprendiz dedo afrontar retos. No me había metido mucho en el mundo de JKR y es lo que realmente me pone nerviosa. Admito, no se a donde me llevara esta idea, escribo conforme las ideas vienen a mi mente, asi lo he hecho siempre, y aunque algunos capítulos los planeo por anticipado, siempre termino cambiando varias cosas al ultimo minuto. **

**Agradezco sus comentarios y sugerencias. Intentare por todos los medios posibles dejarles satisfechas. En especial a Anive, quien ha estado a mi lado casi desde el inicio, animandome con sus comentarios y no dejándome caer nunca. **

**Anive, este Fic es dedicado a ti. Gracias por ser mi constante. Mi alma gemela. Mi mejor amiga. **

**Por el momento me despido. Muchísimas gracias por leer estos retazos de alma mia, quien se postra ante ustedes humildemente aspirando tan solo haber dejado una sonrisa en sus labios. **


	3. Chapter 3

**::: Analogía :::**

* * *

El amanecer de aquel día fue tranquilo. Los leves rayos de sol comenzaban a filtrarse por entre las nubes del horizonte, dándole claridad a la mañana de aquella nueva jornada. La neblina, digna de algún dulce sueño o pesadilla, cubría todo a su paso, imposibilitándole la vista a cualquiera. El leve cantar de los pájaros y el ya característico ruido de animales despertándose inundaban el bosque, rompiendo el armonioso silencio. El tibio viento soplaba, acariciando las ramas y hojas de los arboles, formando un murmullo casi hipnótico que inducia al profundo descanso. A pocos metros, se escuchaba el repiqueteo de las aguas de un rio en las rocas, y un poco más lejos, una pequeña cascada de cristalinas aguas que erosionaba la tierra a su paso.

Rio abajo, a un par de kilómetros de donde la cascada caía, un montículo de tierra separaba las aguas de aquel rio, con piedras semejantes al cristal rodeándole completamente, como si protegieran la tierra de aquel pequeño lugar, y justo en el centro de este, un enorme árbol de sauce le coronaba, de aspecto milenario, con sus ramas frondosas, hojas tiernas y delicadas, con raíces fuertes que se aferraban a la tierra que le proveía de nutrientes, eclipsando la vista del enorme tronco robusto con sus ramas y hojas caída, asemejándose estas a cortinas verdes y vivas, las cuales se mecían levemente con el viento de la mañana. En las raíces de aquel magnificente árbol, un hueco se vislumbraba, tan profundo y oscuro, asemejándose a la rustica entrada de alguna morada provisional.

Pronto, el sol emergió completamente en todo su esplendor, iluminando cada rincón de aquel bosque, bañando con su luz y calor las pieles de los animalillos que ya habían despertado y buscaban alguna fuente de alimento o bebida. De aquella abertura en el magnificente sauce, lentamente emergió una figura pequeña, asemejándose a un pequeño ser humanoide. Este, ataviado con una capucha azul petróleo, se detuvo después de haber dado unos pasos lejos del que había sido su refugio nocturno y procedió a estirar todo su cuerpo, apuntando con sus pequeños bracitos hacia el cielo, soltado de entre sus labios un sonido gutural de satisfacción al sentir todos sus músculos estirarse completamente, alejando la pereza de su cuerpo. Con el cuerpo más ligero y con renovada energía, dio saltos hacia las aguas del rio mientras soltaba el hilo que mantenía la capucha en sus hombros y la tiraba en algún lugar.

La figura de una pequeña rubia de no más de diez u once años de edad, emergió de entre la larga y mullida capucha y siguió su camino hacia el rio. Sus ojos azules brillaban de alegría matinal mientras sus dedos jugaban con las cristalinas aguas. Su blanquecina piel casi parecía brillar con la luz del sol bañándole completamente. Las suelas de sus botas de piel se había llenado casi completamente de lodo mientras el delicado pantalón gris de algodón le cubría las piernas de la frescura de la mañana, las mangas del delicado sweater azul pastel que le cubría el torso habían sido remangadas para ella mojar libremente sus manos en el agua. Tan rápido como sus manos hubiesen adecuado a la frescura de aquel líquido procedió a lavarse el rostro, maravillándose con el tacto de aquel liquido con su nívea piel. Mojo su rostro un par de veces más antes de sentir como una mano se posaba en su hombro, y apenas hubo abierto los ojos tras su última salpicadura de agua noto una pequeña toalla roja frente a su cara. Sonriendo como la niña pequeña que era, tomo el objeto entre sus manos y limpio todo rastro de humedad de su cara mientras escuchaba los pasos de su compañera de viaje alejarse de su persona, detenerse a unos pocos metros y después se escuchase un bufido disconforme en aquella dirección.

Alette, te he dicho en innumerables ocasiones que no te quites la túnica, nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia debes quitártela. – le riño una figura humanoide con voz femenina, cargada con un tono de reproche, pero por sobre todo, un amor casi infinito. La joven rubia de ojos zafiro, tan solo sonrió divertida mientras miraba a su interlocutora. Una figura un par de cabezas más alta que ella, ataviada con una túnica rojo fuego, unas botas de piel idénticas a las suyas, pantalón de algodón color crema, un chaleco de piel de café tabaco, una camisa blanca y una cazadora mostaza con detalles en oro convenientemente adherida a su túnica.

No hay nadie a kilómetros a la redonda, solo animales inofensivos. – le respondió la pequeña mientras caminaba hacia su interlocutora, quien aun permanecía bajo el anonimato que le otorgaba la capucha de su túnica.

¡¿Inofensivos?!. – inquirió su interlocutora con tono escandalizado. – ¡Esos animales te podrían comer de un solo bocado! – murmuro la de mayor estatura mientras colocaba la túnica azul sobre los hombros de la más pequeña con un tono endemoniadamente sobreprotector. – no podría vivir ni un segundo sin ti, por favor, entiéndeme. – susurro la mayor mientras acariciaba el rostro de la menor una vez que hubiera amarrado los hilares de la túnica en el cuello de la menor. Su tono anhelante de entendiendo hizo que la menor desviara su mirada con semblante avergonzado. Y tan pronto desvió su mirada, sintió los brazos de la mayor rodearle completamente en un abrazo protector, pero sumamente amoroso. Fue inevitable el sonrojo que apareció en las níveas mejillas de la pequeña.

Te entiendo. – murmuro la pequeña mientras profundizaba en abrazo con la mayor. Con un ligero movimiento, sus manos viajaron del cuello de donde se sostenía de la mayor hacia la capucha de la misma, bajando lentamente esta y dejando al descubierto los rasgos faciales de su interlocutora. – buenos días, Hermione. – susurro la rubia antes de depositar un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su castaña interlocutora, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

Buenos días Alette.- respondió la castaña mientras estrechaba mas entre sus brazos a la pequeña rubia, ya acostumbrada al calor que la embargaba cada que la pequeña pronunciaba su nombre y al rápido latir de su pecho cuando esta reía en medio de sus acercamientos.

Después de aquel despertar, ambas siguieron con la rutina impuesta desde su primer despertar después de haberse conocido. Mientras una cocinaba, la otra vigilaba la zona. Comían, limpiaban y descansaban todo lo que pudieran antes de seguir su camino.

Durante aquella mañana, la castaña había estado distante, silenciosa como nunca antes. No habían pronunciado palabra alguna desde su despertar, lo cual comenzaba a inquietar a la rubia. Aquel comportamiento en la castaña había pasado solo cuatro veces más anteriormente, justo cuando iban a separarse por un tiempo, no por gusto, sino por necesidad, pero aun así, el dolor lacerante de separarse de su compañera les atravesaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser y les imposibilitaba sentir nada mas allá de tristeza. Sentimiento compartido por ambas. Resignada, Alette termino sus alimentos y dejo a un lado su plato, mirando entristecida a su acompañante quien apenas había tocado su desayuno. Un largo silencio se produjo mucho antes de que la castaña saliera de sus cavilaciones y notara la mirada resignada de su pequeña interlocutora.

Hacia solo un segundo atrás cavilaba en sus posibilidades de reencontrarse nuevamente. Alette le había comunicado hacia un tiempo atrás que ella no era humana, y Hécate, diosa de la magia, le había aclarado que la rubia era una especie de alter ego que estaba ligada a su alma de alguna manera sumamente especial. Lo que significaba que apenas pisaran Londres, o algún punto de su dimensión original, Alette no sería corpórea nuevamente, no podría estar con ella en, probablemente, mucho tiempo. No podría rastrearle definidamente sin que el alma de su otro "yo" interfiera, y eso le preocupaba y molestaba exponencialmente. Durante su descanso de la noche había sostenido una corta pero significativa platica con la señora de la magia. En un principio pensó que aquella nueva separación seria como las anteriores, de solo unas pocas horas y después ambas jóvenes estaría juntas nuevamente, pero todo su mundo se resquebrajo apenas se entero de que volverían a su hogar. Alette, en su mundo original, era una joven bruja francesa casi adulta cursando su ultimo año escolar, y ella, ella aun estaba por cursar cuarto año en Hogwarts, tan solo contaba con catorce años y a punto de cumplir los quince en su mundo original. La diferencia era considerable, sobre todo cuando la distancia las separaba. La castaña dudaba que volviera a ver a su amada Alette antes de un buen par de años, eso si la guerra no las separaba más de lo que ya estarían. Y ese hecho también lo tenía muy presente la pequeña rubia.

Es hora de ir a casa, Alette. – la castaña soltó sin anestesia aun sin mirar a su interlocutora, un segundo después ambas se encontraban en el suelo, abrazadas con todas sus fuerzas la una a la otra mientras luchaban por retener el llanto. La comida de la castaña había caído en el suelo, derramándose por la tierra junto al a pequeña fogata que les había servido para preparar sus alimentos.

La mayor, instintivamente, había comenzado a acariciar la cabellera de la menor mientras su otra extremidad aferraba el cuerpo de la pequeña más hacia sí misma. Con la vaga esperanza de que nunca les separasen. La rubia, sin mayor remedio alguno, se había soltado a llorar apenas sintió a la castaña intentando reconfortarle. Ni una se quería separar de la otra, pero era inevitable.

Anteriormente, cuando tenían que viajar entre mundos, a primera en partir era Alette, muy para desagrado de Hermione, y la pequeña rubia fungía como guía para la mayor, pues solo la menor era capaz de viajar sin perderse a sí misma en el vórtice, una habilidad que le había otorgado la diosa de la magia, la gran señora, Hécate. En cuanto Alette partía, la castaña le seguía, no podían viajar juntas, puesto que los poderes de ambas interferían, y es por ello que el sistema les había funcionado, y hasta ahora no habían tenido inconveniente alguno. Alette debía viajar primero para que la castaña siguiera su rastro mágico, pero una vez llegado a su mundo, ambas perderían el contacto, la una con la otra. Alette iría a su hogar en Francia, donde su esencia de fundiría con su verdadero cuerpo, y Hermione regresaría a Londres, a seguir luchando día a día con un Lord oscuro en compañía de sus mejores amigos. Lo único bueno de todo aquello para Hermione es que de esa manera Alette no estaría muy involucrada en la guerra. O al menos eso esperaba.

Ambas lloraron silenciosamente por un largo periodo de tiempo. El sol se cernía sobre sus coronillas cuando al fin se despegaron la una de la otra, ambas con expresiones indescifrables en el rostro. Ambas jurándose a sí mismas que algún día se reencontrarían, no importara lo que pasara, aun después de la muerte se buscaría, lo habían jurado silenciosamente con magia, y a consecuencia de ello, sin siquiera haberlo notado, la magia misma sello su pacto tatuando, imperceptiblemente, en sus nucas la imagen de una pluma con el símbolo de la eternidad debajo de esta.

Se levantaron de aquel lugar, y mientras Alette recogía todo y apagaba el fuego, Hermione se adentraba en el que hubiera sido el refugio de ambas y sacaba de ahí su mochila, la cual les había acompañado durante su larga travesia. Ambas posaron su mirada en el enorme sauce que les había proporcionado un lugar donde descansar, lejos de los feroces animalillos "inofensivos" de la noche, le dieron una reverencia y procedieron a salir de aquel mágico espacio. Cruzaron las aguas del rio y apenas pusieron un pie en tierra vieron como el milenario sauce comenzaba a desaparecer en conjunto con el montículo de tierra. Dejando tras de sí tan solo una enorme piedra negruzca de un enorme tamaño. Unos pasos más delante de donde estaban, habían localizado el altar donde muy amablemente habían dejado sus artículos defensivos. Una mesa de piedra con símbolos extraños que curiosamente ambas habían cambiado a su lenguaje para que entendieran el mensaje.

Habían sido guiadas a aquel lugar por las indicaciones de sus últimas maestras. Durante sus viajes, habían conocido un sinfín de personas interesantes que les habían proporcionado los conocimientos de sus regiones, desde su idioma escrito hasta sus técnicas defensivas. Para un par de mentes hambrientas de conocimiento como lo eran Alette y Hermione, la oportunidad fue única y muy bien aprovechada, y es así como ambas habían conseguido maestros en las artes locales que muy amablemente les habían otorgado sus conocimientos. Y fue en la última localidad en donde habían vivido que les encontraron, una poderosa maestra espiritual, la que había fungido como la mayor fuente de sabiduría que hasta el momento hubieran tenido la oportunidad de conocer, mayormente para la castaña, quien curiosamente había conectado casi instantáneamente con su maestra; y una muy inteligente maestra armamentista diplomática que parecía saber todo sobre todo de tecnología y tenía un conocimiento basto sobre lo que su pareja hacia y practicaba, aun si ella misma no poseía el mismo talento y poder que la maestra de Hermione. Alette sintió celos de Hermione antes de logar entender que ella, siendo solo un alter ego, un espíritu en palabras de ambas maestras, no podría realizar nada de lo que su castaña hacia hasta que regresara a su cuerpo original. Hermione, sabiendo de ello, le había pedido a su maestra enseñarle todo cuanto pudiera para ella impartirle aquellos conocimientos a su pequeña Alette apenas pudiera. Ambas maestras habían quedado encantadas con ambas chicas y Alette había llorado de júbilo cuando se entero de lo que su amada castaña pretendía.

Y es así como habían llegado ahí la noche anterior. Cansadas se habían sentado a las orillas del rio y habían vislumbrado los alrededores en busca de algún refugio. Anteriormente sus maestras les otorgaban un lugar donde descansar y refugiarse de las criaturas de aquel bosque, pero ahora estaban solas y por su cuenta. Ambas se habían puesto la una en la espalda de la otra, con los brazos cruzados y tratando de descansar un poco, aun si tuvieran que estar con sueño ligero, era lo mayor que podían hacer en un lugar hostil. Y es así, ligeramente a la vigilia cuando sintieron la magia del ambiente activarse. Considerando que desde que habían abandonado el techo de sus maestras no habían sido capaces de hacer magia alguna, de eso hacía ya varios días, se vieron atraídas por la familiar sensación cálida de la magia a su alrededor. Y fue ahí donde el altar había aparecido. Con grandes letras recitándoles que dejaran sus armas y se les permitiría avanzar para enfrentar la prueba que los espíritus de aquel bosque les impondrían. Ambas dejaron sus armas defensivas. La varita de Hermione, las espadas que muy trabajosamente habían creado ellas mismas en el mundo anterior y un guante catalizador de elementos que ambas habían creado y perfeccionado apenas en ese mundo, tan solo se dejaron las capas puesto que así se les había permitido un pequeño espíritu que había emergido apenas intentaron quitárselas. Todo aquello era lo único que podían dejar, puesto que lo demás estaba dentro de ellas mismas. Apenas dejaron sus cosas, el altar desapareció en la nada. Inquietándoles un poco.

Después, todo se volvió nublosos en sus mentes, sea lo que fuese que hubiesen hecho, lo habían hecho bien, o al menos eso esperaban. Tomaron sus cosas. Más sin embargo Alette ni siquiera se las coloco encima. Con mirada triste le entrego su guante y la espada a Hermione, incluyendo la capa que la castaña había hecho y hechizado ella misma en uno de los mundos anteriores con tal de proteger a la menor, y espero pacientemente a que la mayor las guardase en su mochila. Después de tener todo guardado, ambas se miraron a los ojos, analizándose mutuamente, intentando encontrar quien sabe que cosas en aquellas ventanas al alma de la otra.

Te buscare, Alette. Lo prometo. – la castaña afirmo mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuerpo de la pequeña rubia. Ambas sintiendo un deje de mentira y ambigüedad en aquellas palabras.

Ambas sabemos que no lo harás apenas llegues a Londres. – la voz de la rubia estaba cargada con cierto resentimiento, el cual hirió a la castaña profundamente, mas sin embargo dichas palabras estaban cargadas de una pura y asfixiante verdad, por lo que tuvo que aguantar el dolor en su pecho. – pero me conformo con saber que me buscaras algún día. Solo, si no es mucha molestia, quisiera que me prometieras algo. – la suplica estaba implícita, el tono en aquella petición había sido cuidadosamente empleado, sabiendo que la castaña no podría negarse. Como respuesta tan solo obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza. – no mueras, Hermione Jean Granger. – había dicho la pequeña rubia mirando fijamente los ojos pardos de su amada castaña, transmitiéndole por aquella mirada la intensidad de sus sentimientos no revelados la una por la otra.

Permanecieron abrazadas estrechamente hasta que poco a poco, a regañadientes, fueron separándose lentamente. Refrenando los impulsos de fundirse la una con la otra. Sus almas arañando las paredes físicas de sus cuerpos. Llamándose.

En un rápido movimiento, Alette transformo una de sus garras y rasgo el espacio-tiempo, habilidad que la gran señora de la magia le había otorgado, temporalmente, a su fisionomía, y cuya función era crear una entrada al laberinto dimensional. La única desventaja de dicha habilidad era que solo ella podía entrar por dicha puerta, Hermione tenia que crear la suya propia para viajar entre dimensiones pagando con su magia apenas pusiera un pie en el laberinto, imposibilitándole seguir rápidamente a su pequeña rubia y perdiendo valiosas horas, retrasando el encuentro. Pero gracias a los conocimientos adquiridos en un mundo anterior, habían logrado crear una abertura mas estable y sin usar magia alguna de su núcleo mágico.

Alette rasgaba el tiempo-espacio donde le placiera sin saber si alguna puerta estaba cercana o no, tan solo creaba la suya propia; Hermione en cambio, había notado que dicha acción desestabilizaba completamente las entradas, imposibilitándole llegar rápidamente con Alette puesto que al curarse a si mismo el laberinto de tiempo-espacio, las entradas cambiaban entre si, haciendo el laberinto mucho mas difícil de entender y seguir, difuminando el rastro mágico de Alette y desesperado a la castaña cuando el rastro se volvía demasiado tenue para seguirle. Y es asi como nació la visión dimensional caleidoscópica, a la cual Alette había llamado "visión roja", puesto que los ojos de la castaña se volvían rojo sangre cada que la activaba. Dicho hechizo, había nacido principalmente para buscar las puertas dimensionales y sin embargo, conforme mas se empleaba mas usos se le encontraron. Una de sus funciones principales era que mientras la usara, el rastro de Alette, o el de cualquiera, no importase lo tenue que fuera, siempre seria visible a sus ojos.

Tan rápido como la provisional puerta se serró, Hermione activo su "visión roja", apenas lo había hecho cuando vislumbro a su alrededor un monton de luces viajando a velocidades exorbitantes por todos lados, y asi permanecieron por un buen par de minutos, pasado este tiempo estas fueron bajando la velocidad hasta que todas hubieran desaparecido, dejando solo una, convenientemente no muy lejos de donde estaba. Sonriendo complacida por su magnífica suerte, considerando que anteriormente había tenido que buscar una de aquellas puertas por varias horas, corrió hacia ella mientras de su bota sacaba la varita que ella misma había creado a función de llave, una replica de la suya propia, en negro, un par de centímetros mas corta y con los detalles en plata, sumamente elegante y hermosa, y la cual también funcionaba como una varita normal. Apenas se poso delante de aquella luz, esta se trasformo en una puerta antigua de madera y metal, adornada con guirnaldas marrones, amarillas y rojas. Suspirando agradecida por estar a punto de regresar a su hogar, introdujo la varita en la cerradura, como si de una llave se tratara y simplemente empujo la puerta, esta cediendo y abriéndose completamente.

Con una sonrisa de completa satisfacción, se adentro en aquel laberinto, con su "visión roja" aun activada, varita en mano, mochila al hombro y espada en la cintura.

* * *

**Les hago entrega del primer capitulo "oficial" de este Fic. De ser sincera, me ha costado un ovario escribirlo. No literalmente, claro. Estar fuera de mi zona de confort es la experiencia mas traumática de mi vida, pero seguiré haciéndolo. Próximamente me adentrare en la oscuridad con algo a lo que he decidido llamar "Dark Card Captor", lo cual fungirá como catarsis. Que dios me ampare, eso será mucho mas difícil de escribir. Ya leerán de ello en este mes.**

**Con respecto a los otros Fics, me apena decir que dado el nulo interés de las visitantes por dejar algún comentario, me temo que dejare de publicarles capítulos a dichas historias. Al menos por un largo periodo de tiempo. Una lastima, debo admitir. Algunas "suertudas" han conseguido spoilers, supongo que ellas estarán contentas con ello por un tiempo. **

**Por ahora me despido. Agradezco enormemente por sus lindísimos y alentadores comentarios. Espero haberles dejado una sonrisa en los labios. Un gran beso y un enrome abrazo. **

**Perdonen las cacofonías y las faltas de ortografía. Anive! Recuerda que este Fic es tuyo! **


	4. Chapter 4

**::: Fortuna :::**

Sumergido en sus pensamientos y cavilaciones, Harrison James Potter, mejor conocido como "El niño que vivió", se hallaba vislumbrado las lejanías del panorama que aquella cristalina ventana le otorgaba. Los verdes prados y los frondosos bosques se semejaban a borrones verdosos y marrones a su vista mientras el cielo quedamente nublado le otorgaba algo de sobriedad a aquel día. Su pálida piel contrastaba con los colores de aquel vagón y el silencio en aquella estancia era tan abrumador que le hacía sentir una pesadumbre en el pecho casi asfixiante. Su cansado cuerpo magullado, por las arduas horas de jornada ha la que sus "familiares" lo sometían, apenas podía mantenerse erguido lo suficiente para no parecer físicamente agotado. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos, producto de sus largas noches de desvelo, ya sea por la preocupación y las contantes pesadillas que lo azoraban a penas tocaba la almohada, le daban a su juvenil rostro una semejanza al rostro de un moribundo. El cabello, largo, rebelde y desprolijo, "herencia de un Potter" como solían decir algunos, estaba opaco y fino, como los cabellos de un recién nacido cuya madre no tenia recursos para alimentarse adecuadamente, y sus ojos, sus ojos carecían de brillo alguno, estaban opacos dejando atrás el hermoso verde Avada Kedavra que había heredado de su adorada madre. Aquella imagen, sumándole a la ecuación su desgastada ropa remendada por doquier, le daba un aura pobre, débil, sumisa y desdichada. La de un niño huérfano.

Aquel verano, había sido uno de los peores de su corta vida. Su Tío, Vernon Dursley, había sido sumamente duro con él durante las vacaciones. Problemas económicos habían azotado a la compañía de taladros Grunnings aquel verano, frustrando en sobremanera al director de dicha empresa, el cual no hallaba en quien descargar su ira acumulada durante la jornada sino en su "sobrino", quien estando bajo su techo y sus reglas no podía hacer nada para defenderse. Apenas salía el Sol, Harry debía levantarse y hacer su rutina diaria, siempre a la espera de algún golpe mal disimulado de su primo y alguna reprimenda de su tía. Para cuando el jefe de la casa iba saliendo de su hogar, se le daba una lista de trabajos "extra" que debía realizar para antes de medio día si es que quería probar bocado alguno. Por supuesto, su primo Dudley tenía carta libre para fastidiarlo lo suficiente como para que dichas tareas no fueran realizadas a tiempo, y de ser así, no solo se quedaba sin probar bocado, sino que le esperaba una "reprimenda" a punta de cinturón cuando su tío llegase de trabajar. Y eso solo era la guinda del pastel. En algunas ocasiones, su tía, poseída por algún espíritu caritativo, le daba a escondidas medicamentos y algunas porciones de comida sin que su marido o hijo la descubrieran. Era en esas ocasiones en que Harry recordaba que aquella mujer poco agraciada era hermana de su madre.

Durante esos días la preocupación lo había azotado fuertemente. El ministerio parecía no hacer nada para dar con el paradero de su mejor amiga. Los Aurores decían trabajar incansablemente para ayarla pero carecían de pista alguna sobre lo sucedido. El ministro simplemente, como Pontius Pilatus, se lavo las manos de todo lo relacionado y argumentaba que había dejado todo en manos de los experimentados Aurores. Sus profesores no soltaban prenda alguna sobre sus cavilaciones, ignorándole descaradamente, o al menos es lo que hacia el Director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, quien aparte de Minerva MacGonagall era el único que mantenía correspondencia con él, esporádicamente, claro. Sus amigos ni siquiera mencionaban a la chica cuando le escribían, y si él la mencionaba ellos ignoraban aquellas palabras. Incluso su mejor amigo, casi hermano, y también otro miembro del trió dorado, había dejado de lado el tema de la chica castaña. Pero siempre hay un lirio en el pantano. Neville Longbottom, se había unido a su causa y estaba llevando por él, en asesoramiento con su abuela, el caso de la desaparición de Hermione frente al Wizengamot, pero siendo esta, hija de "insignificantes Muggles" el caso fue desechado, aun cuando la moción fue solicitada por el heredero Potter, "El salvador del mundo mágico".

Dos semanas después de la desaparición de la castaña simplemente habían dejado el caso argumentando trámites burocráticos perdidos y excusándose en falta de personal calificado para sostener una investigación de causa perdida. Esto tan solo incentivado por los miles de galeones que alguien había trasferido a las diferentes bóvedas de algunos Lord´s con tal de desestimar el caso. Acusación que no podía ser probada legalmente, por lo que la matriarca Longbottom se vio indignada por la resolución de la corte. Pronto, mas rápido de lo que nunca se creyó posible, los periódicos se llenaron de especulaciones varias sobre su mejor amiga uniéndose al lado oscuro, desapareciendo aquella tarde-noche en King Cross para ir con "Quien no debe ser nombrado" para unirse a sus filas y darle de primera mano toda la información posible sobre "El niño que vivió". Apenas "El profeta" emitió su primera página con la leyenda, "Hija de Muggles traiciona al salvador del mundo mágico" llegaron cartas de sus supuestos amigos para regañarle sobre ello. Ronald había sido especialmente irritante y déspota en ese aspecto, ni siquiera se había dignado a dar el beneficio de la duda a su "supuesta" mejor amiga, aquella chiquilla que les había salvado le cuello con sus conocimientos en los últimos tres años.

"_**Sabía que esa sabelotodo insufrible era de mala sangre. Debimos seguir excluyéndola del resto de los leones como todos hacían en primer año. Las serpientes se han de estar riendo de nosotros, Malfoy sobre todo, ya puedo imaginar su cara de hurón burlona y es desquiciante. Ya nos las ingeniaremos para regresarle sus burlas este año. ¡Una asquerosa Mortifago entre los valientes y honorables leones! ¿Puedes creerlo? Mi madre esta escandalizada e iracunda y además dice que se la veía venir. Que aquella asquerosa Mortifago nunca le dio buena espina y que secretamente había pedido a Ginny la vigilase a nuestro alrededor. Al parecer mi hermana había notado actitudes extrañas que nosotros jamás vimos. Me alegra que ya no sea nuestra amiga … "**_

Aquello había sido tan solo el inicio de una larga carta que Harry ni siquiera se atrevió a seguir leyendo, simplemente la había hecho bolita y la había tirado al cesto de la basura, faltando poco para que sacara la varita y le prendiera fuego. La bilis casi podía sentírsele en la garganta y las ganas de vomitar y maldecir al pelirrojo no faltaron. No se rebajo a contestar aquella carta, esperando que su negativa a responder significara indignación de su parte para con los Weasley, mas sin embargo, su mutismo fue tomado como aceptación a los comentarios de dicha familia y decencia para no responder a ellos abiertamente. Al día siguiente "El Profeta" había publicado, "Familia de la luz, cercana Al Niño que Vivió, declara los rumores ciertos". Por supuesto aquella "supuesta Familia de la luz" había preferido omitir su apellido por miedo a represalias. Harry no necesito que le dijeran que familia había blasfemado contra su mejor amiga. Unas horas más tarde había recibido una lechuza urgente de parte de los gemelos Weasley, quienes perplejos y ajenos a las actitudes de sus familiares se disculparon con Harry en el nombre de ambos, puesto que los demás miembros habían sido lo suficientemente directos con la situación como para disculparse en nombre de la familia al completo. Incluso habían querido reunirse con él para disculparse formalmente y en persona. Inclusive habían mencionado que podrían jurar por su magia, a consecuencia de perderla si mentían, que ellos no habían sido participes del pensamiento y acciones de la familia en general. Harry les creyó rotundamente después de ello.

Y por otra parte estaban los Granger. Los pobres padres estaban destrozados por la desaparición de su única hija y el ministerio los tenía completamente excluidos de todo. De no ser por Harry jamás se habrían enterado de nada en el mundo mágico. Habían acudido a la policía Muggle para que les ayudaran a localizar a su hija, y al menos los policías e investigadores de su mundo no abandonaron el caso, después de todo, una chica británica menor había desaparecido. Aun se le buscaba y dudaba que dejaran de buscarle en un buen periodo de tiempo. En alguna ocasión los señores Granger se había reunido con él en las cercanías de Privet Drive, sabedores, quien sabe cómo, de que sus familiares Muggle´s repudiaban todo lo cercano a lo "antinatural", aspecto que Harry agradeció enormemente. Entre los tres se consolaban, e incluso Harry logro que la matriarca Longbotton pusiera algunos hechizos protectores en la residencia de la castaña, pues al parecer algunos magos y brujas les estaban haciendo "travesuras" a los padres de la misma. Aspecto que lo asqueo hasta niveles insospechados.

En el trascurso de su última semana de vacaciones, justo después de haber sido visitado por última vez por los Granger, había recibido una serie de notas anónimas. Las cuales le sacaron alguna sonrisa esperanzada de vez en cuando. Siempre más de una al día.

"_**Ella es demasiado noble para traicionarte, Potter" "Incluso las serpientes no traicionan a los suyos. Ella no es de esa calaña. Cuidado, Potter" "La oscuridad no podría siquiera tentar a semejante leona. Su corazón seguirá blanco. Encuéntrala, Potter" "Lo creería de Weasley, pero nunca de Granger, cree en ella, Potter, porque yo creeré en ella, siempre. Aunque sea una sabelotodo insufrible con corazón de león"…**_

Varias de esas notas habían llegado a el por medio de lechuza de correo común de un apartado postal diferente cada una, sin firma ni procedencia. Todas ellas le habían alentado el alma y se la habían dejado un poco más ligera. Ahí afuera, aparte de los pocos amigos que tenia, y a los que podía llamar verdaderamente amigos, había quienes aun creían en la inocencia de su casi hermana, Hermione Jean Granger, y no podía caber de la dicha por ello. Aun guardaba esas notas anónimas como su más grande tesoro, aun si sus sospechas fueran ciertas y aquellas notas fueran de Slytherin´s, le era completamente indiferente la procedencia de las mismas. Aquellos quienes habían escrito los anónimos se habían ganado sus respetos.

Lo único que casi ni paso por su cabeza ese verano, fue la copa de Quidditch. En esos momentos lo ultimo que se le paso por la mente fue ir a un partido de aquel deporte en compañía de las personas que menos quería ver, además del hecho de que sus "familiares", en especial su tío Vernon, jamás le hubieran permitido asistir a dicho evento, por mucho que ansiaran deshacerse de él antes de tiempo. Nada que hiciera a Harry feliz daría una pauta para evadir su sufrimiento, esa era la filosofía de Vernon Dursley.

Mientras los paisajes cambiaban constantemente, Harry logro percatarse del momento en que el tren fue acercándose a la estación de Hogsmeade, y como un autómata se dirigió a la salida. En el camino se topo con algunos alumnos que le rehuyeron como si portara la peste negra y algunos Slytherin´s quienes tan solo le miraron condescendientemente antes de seguir sus caminos. Incluso Malfoy, cabecilla de sus principales dolores de cabeza desde primer año, se mostro tranquilo en su presencia. Algo sumamente extraño, pero reconfortante. Tan ensimismado estaba que no se percato como una rubia de mirada soñadora le sonreía mientras pasaba a su lado hacia los carruajes, se sentaba en el carruaje de los gemelos Weasley y esperaba pacientemente a que el tomara su asiento. Tranquila, soñadora y sumamente sabia, Luna Lovegood observó a los tres hombres disimuladamente durante el trayecto. Los pelirrojos parecían retraídos sobre sí mismos, casi avergonzados, mientras que Harry se asemejaba mas a un hombre atormentado por las circunstancias de su vida.

La leona de fuego es una criatura fascinante. - comento a la nada la rubia mientras miraba las profundidades del lago negro. – siempre protectora, astuta, sabia y valiente. Quizá debimos estudiar un poco de criaturas mitológicas supuestamente extintas. Le diré a mi padre que me mande algunos libros. ¿Gustan que pida algunos para ustedes? . – obviamente no obtuvo mas que miradas desconcertadas como respuesta, o al menos de parte de los pelirrojos, Harry ni siquiera la escucho, seguía pensando en Hermione, ella no lo culpaba ; tan solo sonrió como solía hacerlo siempre. – se dice que Godric Gryffindor fue un león de fuego. Uno sumamente impulsivo.

¡Queremos saber de ello!. – exclamaron los pelirrojos al mismo tiempo sumamente excitados por la idea.

El azabache no se inmuto durante el resto del trayecto. Lejos estaba de su cabeza la casi acalorada cátedra que daba la chica rubia sobre Godric Gryffindor a sus compañeros de casa y el como ellos parecían sumamente interesados en las palabras de la joven, casi como si fueran alumnos frente a una profesora digna de su atención. Tampoco le importaba en lo absoluto el no haber visto a su supuesto "mejor amigo" en el vagones del tren buscándole, aun que conociéndole, muy seguramente se estaba regodeando y proclamando a los cuatro vientos que su familia había sido la que confirmara al Profeta sobre la "sangre sucia". Valiente y traicionero Gryffindor de poca mota. Tan solo esperaba que no se le presentara frente suyo pretendiendo inocencia o le daría un puñetazo en la cara. Anqué claro, no estuvo lo suficientemente distraído como para ignorar el carruaje dirigido por Abraxan´s que surcaba el cielo en dirección para aterrizar en los jardines de Hogwarts ni mucho menos el magnífico barco que emergía desde las profundidades del lago negro. Extasiado por lo que sus ojos veían y lo que la magia era capaz de hacer, Harry deseo con todas sus fuerzas que su hermana estuviera presente en lo que sea que fuera a pasar en los próximos días.

Al anochecer, y habiéndole dado el puñetazo prometido a Ron a consecuencia de sus estupideces a nombre de su amada hermana y habiéndose ganado el enojo y resentimiento del pelirrojo, fue hacia el gran comedor, donde un discurso insípido fue dicho después de la selección de los de primer año y la insulsa entrada de las dos escuelas invitadas en ese curso escolar, una de puras señoritas, las cuales danzaron entre mariposas, literalmente, hasta los peldaños que separaban la mesas de los estudiantes a las de los profesores y otra de caballeros que hicieron faramalla y media con tal de llamar la atención en medio de chispas de fuego, presentación que Harry se perdió en lo absoluto por falta de interés. Algo sobre "gloria eterna" que a él le tenía sin cuidado fue dicho a la vez de que un insignificante trofeo de cristal fue mostrado ante los tres colegios; "imbéciles aquellos que se postularan para campeones del torneo, una muerte segura para los poco experimentados" es lo que su mente logro procesar antes de dejar de prestarle atención al mundo entero. Después de ello se presento a su nuevo profesor de las "Artes oscuras", Alastor Moody. Mas sin embargo, la escalofriante entrada de ese hombre, en medio de relámpagos y una tormenta, se vio opacada cuando cuatro individuos encapuchados irrumpieron en gran comedor de Hogwarts, apareciéndose como si nada, como si las defensas del castillo no respondieran a sus presencias, abrumando la estancia con la ferocidad de una erupción volcánica y silenciando a la mayoría de los presentes.

Cuatro individuos, ataviados con la misma ropa diferenciándose tan solo por el color de sus túnicas. Armaduras de piel de dragón con vistas y grabados diferentes. Una escamosa piel de dragón negro rojizo y el grabado de un león en el pecho izquierdo de uno, adornando los hombros de este con una túnica roja escarlata con vistas doradas, guantes con garras retractiles en las extremidades superiores e inferiores y un escudo con el emblema del León grabado en el. Ese era el míticamente conocido guardián de fuego, el León de nemea, mano derecha de Godric Gryffindor. A su lado, un ser ataviado con piel de dragón azulada, con garras de águila retractiles en la punta de los dedos enguantados de sus extremidades inferiores, el grabado de un águila en el pecho izquierdo y una túnica azul con bordes bronces le adornaba los hombros y escondidas detrás de su túnica se hallaban las alas del ser que le caracterizaba. Ese era el míticamente conocido guardián del viento, el Grifo de los vientos elíseos, mano derecha de Rowena Ravenclaw. A su lado, un ser ataviado con armadura de piel de dragón tan negra como la noche, sin garras retractiles a la vista ni ningún avistamiento evidente de hostilidad, ataviado con una túnica amarilla con bordes negros y un tejón grabado en el pecho izquierdo, se hallaba el también míticamente conocido guardián del agua, el Leviatán de todas las aguas, mano derecha de Helga Hufflepuff. Y por último, mucho más alejado de los demás, mirando detenidamente a los jóvenes magos y brujas de la casa de la serpiente, se encontraba un ser ataviado con armadura de dragón ligeramente verdosa, sin nada aparentemente ofensivo a la vista, con el grabado de una serpiente de plata en el pecho izquierdo y con una túnica verde esmeralda con bordes plata cubriéndole los hombros, él era el míticamente conocido como el guardián de la tierra, el Basilisco rey de los reptiles, mano derecha del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin. Aquellos cuatro seres observaban el gran comedor concienzudamente, todos cubiertos por las capuchas que les otorgaban sus túnicas y bajo un poderoso hechizo de Glamour, el cual ni siquiera el director del internado podía traspasar. El cuarteto tan solo se dedico a pasear por los alrededores de los cuatro comedores siendo seguidos con los ojos por todos los presentes, analizando a los estudiantes como si de sus presas se tratara. Después de unos minutos de completa incertidumbre, el Grifo, el Leviatán y el Basilisco posaron sacaron sus baritas, las apuntaban al cielo y desaparecieron, no así fue con el León, quien iracundo tan solo apretó los puños y salió por la puerta del gran comedor, azotándola tal cual el León que era.

No fue hasta un minuto después cuando el caos se desato. Muchos sangre pura extasiados ante la oportunidad de ver a semejantes seres, argumentando comentárselos a sus padres lo más pronto posible para hacerlos rabiar de envidia. Pocos habían visto a los guardianes de los cuatro elementos juntos, de hecho, desde la época de los fundadores que nadie había visto a la mano derecha de los mismos. Solo había rumores. Algunos decían que estos tenían su propia piedra filosofal y que cada determinado tiempo hacían un elixir de la vida eterna para prolongar su vida; otros aseguraban que los antiguos guardianes dejaban a sus hijos a cargo cuando ellos eran demasiado viejos y ya no podían seguir con este. Y otros tantos, decían que los guardianes escogían a sus sucesores de entre las escuelas del mundo. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cuál de las tres versiones era la acertada, pero algo era seguro, todo mago y bruja que añorara ser Auror tenía como sueño ser un Inefable elemental. Guardia exclusiva bajo el mando de los cuatro generales, quienes a su vez eran guiados por los cuatro maestros de los elementos. Quienes supuestamente eran los herederos directos de los cuatro fundadores y descendientes mismos de Merlin.

Tanto los profesores como los alumnos, y personal ministerial presente, estuvieron casi colapsados por la presencia de dichos personajes. Si bien los magos elementales y sus respectivos jefes eran parte del ministerio, ellos eran completamente ajenos al mismo. Tenían sus propias reglas y formas de proceder. No había nadie por encima de ellos más que los maestros elementales, herederos de las cuatro casas; lastimosamente, nadie conocía quienes eran dichos herederos como para intentar "persuadirlos" a favor de algunos o de otros.

Entre el chismorreo sobre los guardianes, se fue perdiendo un poco del fulgor del torneo de los tres magos, tan solo un poco. Harry, entre las conversaciones entrecruzadas y griteríos de todo el gran comedor, logro escuchar el anhelo de Ronald por entrar a dicha contienda. Tan solo pudo negar cansadamente por las insensateces de su "amigo". Para entrar en ese torneo se necesitaba un conocimiento basto en un sinfín de hechizos y maleficios, una destreza inigualable en el duelo mágico y una agilidad física y mental sublime, aspectos que el pelirrojo no poseía. Le dejo ser con sus aires de grandeza y prefirió que la cabeza del pelirrojo se le llenara de aire. Después de todo, nadie de su edad podría entrar al torneo, asi no tendría que preocuparse de que aquel descerebrado se metiera en un lio del que sin Hermione cerca seguramente no saldría con vida.

El día siguiente transcurrió muy tranquilo, el azabache alejado de todos pero a la vez cerca, siempre estando con un ojo al gato y otro a la nada. A falta de su amiga en tenía que fungir como el guardián y el paladín, Ronald se las arreglaba muy bien siendo solo un peón estratega medianamente aceptable, por lo que darle una responsabilidad mayor era inútil. Durante el día no se habían dirigido la palabra, mas bien, Harry había optado por responder con monosílabos a todo lo que Ronald preguntase, muchas veces sin siquiera saber de qué rayos estaba hablando, pero el pelirrojo jamás se dio cuenta de ello. El día les había sido dado libre para deambular por los terrenos, a función de que este tiempo se lo tomaran los alumnos mayores para meditar o consultar con quien fuera si adentrarse en el torneo era una buena idea. Harry se la paso pensando en Hermione y en lo que haría si esta no lograra aparecer nunca. La sola idea lo estremecía enormemente. Ronald por su parte, se la paso dando cátedra al azabache, Seamus, Dean, y Neville, el cómo conquistaría a la flamante rubia oji-azul que le había coqueteado en la cena de la noche anterior. Ni uno de los cuatro presencio aquella escena que el pelirrojo les describía tan apasionadamente, pero tampoco tenían ganas de sacarlo de su nube, Ron se había puesto insoportable desde el día anterior y no les apetecía en lo mas mínimo enfrascarse en un debate sin sentido alguno.

Mas rápido de lo que hubieran deseado, la cena llego, y al culminar esta trajo consigo la selección de los tres campeones. Y todo fue relativamente normal, dos chicos y una chica fueron seleccionados, Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum y Fleur Delacour. Hasta que la suerte del Niño que vivió, o mas bien, la mala suerte de este, hiso acto de presencia, justo como cada año. Puntual como ninguna otra. El grito de su nombre resonó por las cuatro paredes del gran comedor con el estridente tono de voz del encolerizado director Dumbledore, casi como queriéndole enterrar bajo las losetas de piedra del gran comedor, acusándole sin pruebas de haber sido él quien amañara el cáliz para que fuera elegido. Entre la confusión apenas logro levantarse de su asiento, bajo las miradas recriminatorias de medio mundo y la inquietud de unos pocos. En la sala de los campeones, apenas poniendo un pie dentro de ella, fue abordado por los directores de las escuelas, dos de ellos acusándole directamente, el suyo no tanto pero aun así recriminándole el haber hecho lo impensable solo para llamar la atención. Su jefa de casa, incentivada ligeramente por el mal humor del director incluso le había tratado duramente, por poco bordeando la violencia, pero él ni se inmuto, estaba acostumbrado a tratos peores. Estaba jodido. Sin Hermione estaba sumamente jodido. Ella era su guardiana, quien siempre le sacaba de apuros cuando se metía en algún lio, el cerebro del equipo y, la voz de la razón y la cordura. El era el impulsivo y valiente, quien seguía las ordenes y aprendía conforme a la marcha bajo la tutela de su guardiana, y Ronald, bueno, Ronald aparte de volar decentemente y comer con los modales de un neandertal no fungía de mucha ayuda si no era un asunto de estrategia simple o de ajedrez. Así de simple. Carne de cañón. Por decir poco. Por no mencionar los complejos de inferioridad que a veces cargaba y recriminaba tanto al azabache como a la castaña, como si estos fueran culpables de la pobreza de su familia y de la poca disponibilidad de este a los estudios.

El día posterior fue sin duda uno de los peores que jamás había pasado en la escuela. Los profesores le miraban casi recelosos y los alumnos ni siquiera eran moderados en sus insultos, le llamaron desde tramposo hasta paria. Y él, de lo único que se preocupaba era de que estaba por tener que participar en un torneo al que ni siquiera se inscribió, en contra de su voluntad y sin su guardiana y guía a un lado suyo para poder ayudarle. La preocupación fue tal, que incluso no pudo concentrarse en clases, perdiendo varios puntos para su casa, para satisfacción de los Slytherin´s y frustración de los Gryffindor´s y su propia jefa de casa.

Sorprendentemente, Malfoy parecía tan recluido en su propio mundo como el mismo, por lo que las burlas fueron mínimas por parte de la casa de las serpientes. No así como en las demás casas, incluida la propia, donde el cabecilla de las recriminaciones era el pelirrojo que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo, y quien la noche anterior le había recriminado el haber entrado al torneo sin decírselo y siquiera invitarlo. Fue así como el día fue pasando, y para la hora de la cena, con todos listos para tomar sus sagrados alimentos, emergió sigilosamente de nueva cuenta el León, con su armadura resplandeciente, oculto entre las penumbras detrás de la mesa de profesores, sonriente y extasiado, y así como apareció, se fue. Sin dejar rastro de su presencia.

Apenas un segundo después de que el León hubiera desaparecido, de la nada un asfixiante viento caluroso comenzó a soplar dentro de la estancia del gran comedor, removiendo platos, cubiertos y tazones de comida por igual, apagando velas y haciendo que las túnicas de todos revolotearan con el viento, casi asfixiándoles por el calor que comenzaba a emerger quien sabe de dónde. Los alumnos menores se asustaron mientras los mayores desenfundaban las varitas así como los maestros hacían lo mismo. Preparándose para cualquier ataque inminente. Y así como el viento apareció, dejo de revolotear por el gran comedor, apenas un segundo después de ello una pequeña flama apareció en el techo, la cual se hacía más grande con cada segundo que pasaba hasta el punto de convertirse en un remolino de fuego y este a su vez en una puerta, la cual se abrió estrepitosamente, y del otro lado emergió otra bola de fuego abrazador que incluso podía sentirse su candor por todos los rincones de la estancia. Dicha bola de fuego cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, estrellándose justo en los peldaños que ascendían hacia la mesa de los profesores, agrietando la piedra, dañando incluso parte de la estructura de Hogwarts. Los alumnos mayores escudaban a los de menor grado tras sus espaldas, apuntando al objeto que había caído del cielo del comedor con sus varitas, a la espera de alguna señal hostil para lanzar el primer maleficio que se les cruzara por la mente a lo que sea que fuese la cosa que había salido de aquella puerta, la cual había desaparecido tal cual la combustión de un ave fénix.

El fuego poco a poco comenzó a consumiese a sí mismo, y de entre las brazas logro vislumbrarse una persona ataviada con una túnica rojo fuego con algunas manchas en ella que muy seguramente eran de sangre fresca. La sangre de aquella persona. Los mas pequeños de la estancia lloraban presas del pánico ante lo que sus tiernos ojos veían. Los mayores tan solo tragaban saliva nerviosos mientras los adultos miraban cada movimientos que pudiera hacer aquella recién aparecida persona. De repente se oyeron quejidos, dolorosos quejidos casi agónicos procedentes de aquel ser, cuyos movimientos eran visiblemente restringidos por las posibles heridas que su cuerpo poseía como para haber manchado la túnica que llevaba encima con semejante cantidad de sangre. Lentamente, una luz azulada comenzó a emerger del cuerpo de aquella persona, reuniéndose en una pequeña esfera que latía en intensidad como si de un corazón se tratara. Esta, habiéndose formado completamente, floto por sobre el cuerpo de su origen y de inmediato una cúpula le recubrió completamente, protegiéndole de los posibles ataques que le pudieran ser lanzados a su "origen".

_**Estas en serios problemas, Hermione Jean Granger, muy serios problemas. Quine quiera que te haya hecho esto, que se considere muerto.**_

Y con aquellas palabras retumbando en las paredes del gran comedor, procedentes de aquella cúpula protectora, todo mundo quedo petrificado en su lugar, excepto un azabache de ojos esmeralda quien sonrió aliviado mientras corría hacia la cúpula que se había formado alrededor de su recién llegada, y muy mal herida guardiana y guía, su hermana y mejor amiga, Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

**::: Homología :::**

_Dio una vuelta en una intercesión para luego dar otra a unos pasos más adelante. Gotas de sangre manchaban el suelo, la cual, al ser barrida por la larga túnica roja, dejaba un rastro borgoña en el inmaculado piso de mármol. Su velocidad era la de un alma siendo perseguida por la muerte, con pasos largos, torpes, a veces trastabillados. De vez en cuando, sus tropiezos, la velocidad y su magullado cuerpo casi al borde del colapso, la hacían chocar con las doradas paredes de aquel lugar, dejando impresas en ellas parte de su anatomía o extremidades, la mayoría de ellas siendo la silueta de sus manos o el dorso de su cuerpo. La luz guía, tan azul como el cielo mismo, brillaba tintineante, indicándole la dirección que debía seguir para llegar a casa. Cada vez más gruesa y brillante. Llamándole desde cualquiera que fuera su origen. A veces, perdiendo intensidad, indicándole que el origen de aquella magia comenzaba a desprenderse de su vinculo, lo que significaba que el portal se estaba cerrando y los vestigios de magia restantes estaban disipándose o siendo absorbidos por el mismo laberinto. En su mente se maldecía a si misma por haber perdido tanto tiempo. Más aun cuando sentía la magia de la muerte pisándole los talones. _

_Reventada de los músculos al completo, no logro detenerse a tiempo como para evitar la colisión de su cuerpo con una de las paredes al doblar una intersección más. Rompiéndose un par de costillas en el proceso. Agotada, herida y entrando en estado de pánico, se dejo caer al suelo recargando todo su cuerpo en la pared con la que había chocado. Respirando agitadamente a causa del esfuerzo y con los ojos entrecerrados por el mismo, despego su mirada de aquel riel de magia azul, dirigiendo sus ojos por encima de los muros que la rodeaban. Un quejido de angustia se le escapo por entre los labios, por los cuales corrían ríos de sangre, causados por las heridas internas que la castaña poseía y cuya sangre irremediablemente había salido por entre estos. Por la cima de aquellas paredes, no muy lejos de su posición, una sombra oscura recorría los pasillos de aquel laberinto con una velocidad parsimoniosa. Dicha sombra podía ser vista solo a través de "La visión roja", puesto que ella solo era una proyección de magia, cuyo origen era el individuo que la había dejado en aquel lamentable estado. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al completo. El individuo estaba cerca, demasiado cerca, de ella. _

_No podía usar magia en aquel laberinto. No podía hacer nada más que correr. Fuera de su morral de viaje no había nada que pudiera utilizar para defenderse. Las espadas, tanto la de ella como la de Alette, estaban selladas en sus fundas, atadas a su espalda, "Los guantes" estaban en su caja de resguardo en conjunto con todos sus prototipos y, las varitas, ambas, estaban selladas en sus fundas, en sus antebrazos. Todo lo había guardado bajo un hechizo de protección que no podría ser retirado hasta llegar a su destino. Lo único que tenía como defensa era su túnica de "Hilo de rata de fuego" y esta le había salvado de la mayoría de los hechizos de su agresor; no así fue con sus ataques físicos, puesto que, pese a haber adquirido velocidad y destreza con su cuerpo durante sus viajes, el laberinto tenia escasos dos metros de ancho, el cual limitaba sus movimientos al mínimo, imposibilitando hacer gran uso de sus habilidades físicas, obligándola a huir apenas tuviera oportunidad. Aquel ser le había acorralado un par de veces durante todo el tiempo que habían permanecido en el laberinto, varias de esas veces muy a duras penas se escapo antes de recibir algún golpe que la dejara inconsciente. _

_Con "La visión roja" activada, le fue imposible ver el rostro de aquel ente. La magia que le rodeaba era tan inmensa y oscuramente brillante que le había lastimado las retinas, dejándola casi ciega al momento. Como consecuencia de sus constantes exposiciones a la magia oscura de aquel ente, que sucedían cuando este la alcanzaba, sus ojos habían recibido un daño considerable, aumentado por el hecho de tener que conservar activado el hechizo de "La visión roja" durante toda su huida y reencuentro. Necesitaba desesperadamente una "Semilla de fuego" para curarse, lastimosamente estas estaban también selladas en una bolsa de "Piel de rata de fuego" atada a su cintura. _

_Respirando entrecortadamente, a causa del dolor en sus desechas costillas, se incorporo del suelo en donde estaba, apoyándose en aquella pared manchada con su sangre, aun mirando a la negruzca magia de aquel ser por sobre los filos de aquellas paredes, avanzando lentamente, como un león cazando y jugando con su presa. Con la angustia e impotencia alojándose en su alma y pecho, Hermione despego su mirada de aquella sombra a la distancia y regreso la vista hacia "Su guía". El corazón se le encogió de emoción cuando, a unos metros delante de ella, brillando intensamente al compas del latido de un corazón, una puerta entreabierta se alzaba. Con tentativos pasos medianamente lentos recorrió la distancia restante, aliviada de que su calvario por fin hubiera terminado. Cruzando esa puerta estaba su hogar, su familia, sus amigos y la persona más importante de su vida, Alette._

_Sus temblorosos pasos la llevaron lentamente frente a aquella puerta. Las guirnaldas coloridas de un bronce platinado adornaban su cúspide, el pomo de ópalo brillaba pulcramente, los patrones curvilíneos dorados, incrustados en la madera, y el inigualable brillo de la magia de Alette rodeando aquella puerta, hacían que Hermione suspirara de alegría. Sus dedos temblorosos rodearon el ópalo y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba jalo aquella pesada puerta hacia si. El rechinido fue casi tan hipnótico como la luz del otro lado de la puerta. Cuando esta estuvo completamente abierta, la luz guía, magia de Alette, se disipo por completo, dejando a su paso una sensación de zozobra en el alma de Hermione. Soltando un suspiro resignado, se dispuso a recorrer los pocos centímetros que la separaban de su hogar. Tan embelesada estaba con la idea de volver a casa que por unos segundos olvido que no estaba sola en aquel laberinto, y que su "compañero" no era del todo amigable, por no decir que, por algún motivo que ella desconocía, quería herirla o, peor aún, matarla. _

_Fue así como aquel ser le dio alcance, encontrándole abstraída de la realidad, mirando la luz del otro lado de aquel portal. Silenciosamente se acerco a ella por detrás, resguardando en su núcleo toda la magia que había soltado en el ambiente con tal de dañar la visibilidad de aquella chica castaña. Desapareciendo del ambiente su escancia, dejando atrás la figura brumosamente oscura que la castaña solo podía ver de él. Cuando toda la magia había regresado a su núcleo, si la castaña le viera, aun con "La visión roja" activada, tan solo vería a un hombre resguardado bajo la capa de un Dementor . Un hombre alto, descalzo, de piel pálida, cabellera larga y negra como las plumas de un cuervo, en su frente, una cicatriz en forma de rayo y ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas, de los cuales descendían ríos de lagrimas. Un hombre con expresión y mirada desconsolada. _

_Justo cuando la castaña se disponía a cruzar el portal, logro sentir la mirada de su "acompañante". Aterrada, agotada, herida, desangrada y al borde del colapso, no pudo evitar la onda de energía oscura que le golpeo de lleno en la espalda, lanzándola a través de aquel portal de forma brusca. Afortunadamente, su túnica, ya manchada de sangre, absorbió por completo aquella magia y la convirtió en fuego, el cual rodeo completamente a la castaña. Cuando esta hubo desaparecido completamente de la vista de su "enemigo", este cayó de rodillas mientras soltaba gritos de angustioso dolor mientras golpeaba al suelo y soltaba todo aquello que había retenido en su cuerpo. El dolor. _

_Perdóname, Herms. Perdóname. – susurro aquel alto hombre llorando en el suelo mientras notaba la sangre de la castaña por todos lados._

* * *

Los extensos jardines de la mansión Delacour eran bañados por los cálidos rayos del sol del mediodía, las flores alrededor de la estructura estaban bellamente coloridas y recién bañadas por gotas de agua, los matorrales, que fungían como paredes en los laberintos verdes, habían sido recién cortados, los grandes ventanales estaban pulcramente limpios, la estructura tenia más de un par de siglos de antigüedad y aun conservaba aquel marrón en sus paredes exteriores que tanto había fascinado a la primera señora y matriarca Delacour, los grandes montículos de piedra, antiguas reliquias Veela cuya protección había heredado Abelle de su abuela Alette, adornaban el jardín exterior del norte, cerca del pequeño bosque, brillando con luz y magia propia, el pequeño lago del jardín sur reflejaba en sus aguas cristalinas los rayos del sol. El esplendoroso cielo azul era adornado con suaves nubes esponjosas tan blancas como la nieve. El viento cálido acariciaba las hojas de los árboles meciendo sus ramas y la relajante melodía que hacia la brisa al acariciar sus hojas eran tan deliciosamente relajante que podría calmar el corazón de cualquier persona atormentada, llevándola hacia un éxtasis inigualable.

En el noroeste, traspasando un arco cubierto de enredaderas y un camino de piedras y cristales, se encontraba un claro de verdes pastizales, y en medio de este, un frondoso y antiguo Sauce llorón, con hojas doradas y caídas que destilaban un roció ámbar al pasto, el cual se asemejaba al oro liquido a la luz del Sol, y cuyas raíces habían alzado su tronco, dejando debajo algo muy parecido a un refugio. Sus ramas antiguas eran adornadas por un centenar de plumas azuladas de diferentes matices y tamaños, todas amarradas con hilos de oro y cristales de luz en la unión de este con la pluma. Dichas plumas, bailaban con el viento, brillando levemente cuando algún rayo de sol lograba traspasar entre las hojas y ramas del sauce. Justo en el centro, dentro del refugio, un ramillete de cristales colgaba en el cielo, brillando con luz dorada propia y bañando con su luz un montículo de piedra que estaba debajo de este.

Recostada en el altar de piedra, plumas y cristales, protegida de las adversidades del tiempo y custodiada por las almas de todos sus antepasados, se encontraba la primogénita del matrimonio Delacour. Ataviada tan solo por una túnica blanca por sobre un vestido igual de pulcro. Con sus cabellos castaño claro desparramados por sobre la piedra, las manos a los costados hechas puño, el ceño fruncido en una mueca de dolor y los labios rectos y casi blancos. Su pálida piel, bañada por la luz, parecía brillar levemente por momentos al compás de los latidos de su corazón. Una pequeña esfera, del tamaño de una canica pequeña, flotaba por sobre su pecho, a no más de medio metro, por encima de ella, unida al cuerpo de la castaña por un fino hilo de magia que parecía se desprendería en cualquier momento. Por sobre su cabeza, en un alto recipiente de cristal con empuñaduras de plata, goteaba un líquido borgoña sobre un camino hundido a relieve que rodeaba los bordes de aquel altar. Alrededor de aquel tabernáculo, separadas las una de las otras, formando un perfecto triangulo, se hallaban Abelle, Alpolline y Gabrielle, vestidas con la misma indumentaria que la castaña; las tres mujeres, a la par de Fleur, completamente descalzas y con sus núcleos mágicos completamente expuestos como el de la misma. Mismos que parecían completamente más grandes, fuertes y vivos a comparación con la heredera Delacour. Las tres mujeres rodeaban sus núcleos con ambas manos sin tocarles. El sudor caía por sus frentes y acariciaba sus cuerpos por debajo de las ropas, un calor casi sofocante las invadía y el respirar se les hacía casi un martirio. Las piernas les temblaban tanto como las manos y sentían que en cualquier momento sus rodillas cederían ante la gravedad.

Veintiséis días atrás, cuando la heredera Delacour había sufrido aquel "incidente", y poco después de que la pequeña "ente" hubiera desaparecido, las tres mujeres habían caído presas del llanto al sentir el alma de Fleur desprenderse completamente de su cuerpo. Creyendo que la joven chica había perecido en ese instante. Presas del pánico habían corrido hacia el cuerpo desplomado de la chica y, entre lágrimas, todas intentaban hacer reaccionar a la joven, implorando, gritando y desgarrando al viento para que la chica les respondiera. Francois, padre de la joven, se había quedado estático en su sitio, con una terrible opresión en el pecho y lagrimas surcando su rostro. Por eternos treinta segundos la escena permaneció así, hasta que el único hombre de aquel lugar por fin reaccionara. Con pasos decididos, y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, se acerco a las histéricas mujeres, tomo a su hija ente sus brazos y la llevo a su alcoba, seguido de cerca por las demás mujeres. Cuando el cuerpo de la joven estuvo recostado en su lecho, Francois, habiendo tomado algunos cursos de Medimagia en su juventud, procedió a hacerle un examen médico rápido. Los resultados le devolvieron un poco el alma al cuerpo. Su hija presentaba un cuadro de agotamiento mágico y sus redes estaban completamente estresadas, nada que no se pudiera curar con descanso y una decena de pociones. Aparentemente. Su pequeño diagnostico pareció aliviar la pena de su esposa e hija menor, mas no de Abelle, quien no despego su mirada zafiro de su amada nieta mayor.

Hubieran llevado la chica a San Mungo de no ser porque no sabrían como explicarles a los Medimagos lo que había pasado, además del hecho de que la joven era una imagen pública sumamente importante en Francia, al ser la hija del prominente político Francois, heredera de su puesto en el Wizengamot y el hecho de heredar el puesto de cabecilla ante el consejo Veela al cumplir la edad requerida, no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Un escándalo de tamaña proporción le perjudicaría a la familia al completo. El consejo Veela estaba presionando demasiado, tanto a Alpolline como a Abelle, para que comenzaran a instruir a la joven en lo que serian sus responsabilidades, incluso habían sopesado en la posibilidad de sacarla del colegio con tal de "iniciarla" frente al aquelarre. Incluyendo la eventualidad de que Gabrielle debía pasar por el mismo proceso al ser la segunda en línea. Por si fuera poco, un "Inefable Elemental" había arribado al despacho de Francois, en el mes de Abril, para informarle que una de sus hijas sería la siguiente en línea para el cargo de "Leviatán", y sin explicación alguna, así como llego, desapareció. Dejando al hombre pasmado de la impresión e inquieto de la incertidumbre al no saber con cuál de sus hijas perdería contacto una vez que la reclutaran. Justo como había sucedido con su hermana mayor, Danielle Saint Renno, su única familiar con vida después de la inexplicable muerte de sus padres, al ser reclutada como "Inefable Elemental", cuando el tenia tan solo trece años de edad, dejándole completamente solo. Desde entonces le fue cedida una cuenta en Gringotts con una considerable cantidad de Galeones que aumentaba cada mes. Supuso que fue una forma de Danielle para expresarle que no estaba solo y que ella velaría por él desde las sombras, y sin embargo, nunca la volvió a ver nuevamente, no importando lo mucho que lo deseara. Habiendo la posibilidad de que, en dado caso de ser Fleur la siguiente en línea, si los "Elementales" se enteraban del estado de su hija, se la llevaran inmediatamente para encargarse ellos mismos de su salud. Francois temiendo todo aquello, y con su suegra apoyándole, decidió hacer de aquel "suceso" un asunto estrictamente familiar.

Abelle, por su parte, estaba completamente contrariada ante los que sus ojos veían y sus sentidos percibían. Su Veela interior seguía rasgando su alma, completamente histérica y desconsolada, forzando los límites de su autocontrol para salir a desquitar su furia y melancolía con lo que fuera. La Veela lo sabía, Abelle lo percibía. Fleur no solo tenía un desgaste de magia.

Es así como ambos, padre y abuela, se dedicaron a monitorear el estado de Fleur. La chica nunca despertó. Sus signos vitales estaban muy por debajo de los estándares normales y su núcleo mágico se degradaba con el pasar del tiempo al punto de asemejarse al de un pequeño bebe enfermo a punto de partir a mejor vida. Desesperados, acudieron al consejo Veela. Siendo que las Veelas eran criaturas sumamente discretas con respecto a los asuntos de su comunidad, y considerando que no tenían otra alternativa, no era de extrañarse que acudieran a ellas. Al exponerles Abelle y Alpolline el asunto, las matriarcas se mostraron completamente desconcertadas. La mayoría del consejo era conformado por miembros jóvenes, recién salidos de su hogar, jóvenes amas de casa que apenas habían parido a su primer polluelo, algunas incluso habían acudido a Beauxbatons algunos años más arriba de Fleur y le habían apoyado en sus primeros meses. Con una diferencia de entre cinco y ocho años a la edad de la heredera Delacour. No lograron nada en la primera audiencia, las jóvenes matriarcas estaban completamente perdidas y habían quedado sumamente mortificadas al enterarse del percance de la joven Veela. Sin embargo, en la segunda audiencia no fueron recibidas por las jóvenes madres, sino por las bisabuelas de estas. Tres ancianas Veela sangre pura con más de una década de experiencia en la corte. Dichas mujeres eran de la generación de Alessia Delacour, madre de Abelle, quien murió muy joven por salvaguardar a su polluela en una cacería, dejando a la niña al cuidado de su padre; Elija Saint Merle, un hombre Veela media sangre de una comunidad Irlandesa que había quedado huérfano y sin posesiones valiosas más que su vida misma y que había sido acogido en el ceno de la familia Delacour, tomando su apellido al haber sido vinculado con sangre a la misma, tras la muerte de su esposa. Abelle tenía tan solo tres años cuando había perdido a su madre. Elija fue el primer y único varón en tomar un lugar en el consejo Veela tras la dimisión de Alette de retomar el cargo, y su posterior desaparición en conjunto con su "Compañero", aunque solo duro los años suficientes como para que Abelle tomara el mandato.

Las tres ancianas se dedicaron a observar a madre e hija meticulosamente. Buscando en sus rostros quien sabe que cosas logrando poner ansiosas a las dos Veelas. Después de largos minutos de silencio, las Veelas mayores parecían haber terminado su escudriño.

En el tiempo antes de nuestro tiempo en el consejo, cuando nuestras madres eran las matriarcas, nos fue contada la leyenda de una Veela sangre pura y sin "compañero" cuya alma y núcleo se dividió. – comento una de ellas. La más anciana, con los característicos ojos azules zafiro de una Veela brillando casi con nostalgia. – su parte Veela se desprendió de su cuerpo, dejando solo un cascaron vacio, casi sin vida, que se degradaba con el pasar de los días.

Nuestras madres, reacias a dejar ir a una de las suyas, hicieron un antiguo ritual Veela y le otorgaron parte de su magia, dándole el tiempo suficiente a su "Parte Veela" para que regresara a su cuerpo original. – secundo otra. Una mujer de cabello corto y manos pequeñas.

Los Faure. – murmuro la tercera Veela y al mismo tiempo la primer anciana inquino la cabeza. – Los Leblanc. – las tres mujeres bajaron la cabeza, como honrando la falta de la mencionada familia. - Los Ernaut. – la segunda anciana inclino la cabeza. – Los Unanue . – dijo la mujer mientras inclinaba la cabeza. – y por último, pero no menos importante, Los Rouxer. – y nuevamente todas inclinaron sus cabezas. – las cinco familias se unieron esa noche por medio de su magia. Y ahora, más de un siglo después… ha pasado de nuevo.

Justo como fue predicho por Alette Isabelle Delacour. – intercedió La Faure con una sonrisa jubilosa.- La Veela que había dividido su alma y viajado entre mundos.

Curiosamente, más de un siglo después, su tátara nieta, quien lleva su segundo nombre, revive la leyenda. – comento la anciana Unanue casi soltando una risita de satisfacción. Desconcertando a las más jóvenes de la estancia.

"_Una flor de mi jardín revivirá mi leyenda, vivirá mis vivencias y encontrara su camino tal como yo he encontrado el mío. En mi nombre les agradezco su ayuda, y en nombre de mi legado les ofrezco nuestro apoyo eterno. Lo prometo por mi sangre, magia y honor." _– recito la anciana Ernaut con una sonrisa gloriosa pintada en los labios.

El shock fue inmediato. Lo dicho por aquellas ancianas sonaba tan irreal y a la vez explicaba un centenar de sucesos que había ocurrido a lo largo de la vida de la familia Delacour. Cuando la adversidad se cernía sobre alguna de las familias, la promesa de Alette se presentaba, haciendo que los lazos mágicos se agitaran y acudieran "al llamado". En todas aquellas ocasiones, las cabecillas de las familias habían acudido con una o dos matriarcas más a su lado. El suceso había pasado desapercibido por completo. Aquella información había surgido como un salvavidas en medio del océano. Esperanzadas, madre e hija miraron a las ancianas con los ojos brillosos. Mas sin embargo, su anhelo se resquebrajo irremediablemente tras ver como cada una de las ancianas les desviaban la mirada. Como pesándoles el hecho de tener que darles malas noticias. Con el corazón en la mano, ambas mujeres escucharon atentamente las palabras de las ancianas. Sea lo que fuere que hayan dicho, tan solo se les quedo grabado a fuego una afirmación.

"_El ritual fue hecho, no puede ser repetido ni revertido. Nuestra magia corre por los canales de los Delacour y se ha ligado con el alma y sangre de todos los herederos de las familias" _

No lograron escuchar el resto del discurso. Ambas se sumieron en el dolor lacerante del porvenir. Un tiempo donde Fleur perecería y en el cual Gabrielle sería llevada por los Inefables Elementales a una ubicación desconocida. Un futuro desolador donde ellas se marchitarían cuando sus Veelas sucumbieran al dolor ante la pérdida de las polluelas de la familia. Salieron de la sala del consejo con el espíritu acongojado. Ignorando las palabras de las ancianas, quienes ajenas al hecho de que las mujeres Delacour las habían ignorado casi al completo, salieron cabizbajas mientras las mirabas confusas de las ancianas las seguían hasta la salida.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, ni siquiera pudieron cursar el umbral, dejándose caer en las baldosas de la entrada, completamente incapaces de retener mas el dolor en sus pechos. Los alaridos de ambas fueron tan estremecedores que lograron hacer temblar los vidrios de los ventanales y penetras entre las paredes. El "Sensorial Veela", ese que lograba que todos se contagiaran de sus emociones, traspaso las barreras de la mansión y llevo hacia el pequeño pueblo mágico todo el dolor que les embargaba, contagiándoles irremediablemente, sumergiendo al pueblito en una tristeza apenas disimulable. Fancois y Gabrielle, quienes se habían quedado en la mansión cuidando de la salud de Fleur, habían bajado corriendo las escalinatas para reconfortar a las mujeres y para reconfortarse ellos mismos. Los cuatro, habían sucumbido ante su dolor por varias horas, sentados en las baldosas de la entrada, abrazados y con el alma destrozada. Entre hipidos, las mujeres mayores les habían comentado lo sucedido en la sala del consejo Veela. El grito desgarrador de Gabrielle resonó en cada una de las habitaciones de aquella gran mansión, haciendo que por unos segundos, sin nadie saberlo, el cuerpo de Fleur se removiera entre las sabanas, siendo esa su primera reacción de vida en los últimos días. Llegada la tarde-noche, cuando el cuerpo de todos estaba completamente exhausto, los cuatro partieron hacia sus aposentos, encargando a Welby, Shilby y Teyu, elfos domésticos de la familia, la vigilia de la salud de Fleur.

La noche paso entre pesadillas y duermevela. Gabrielle paso la mayor parte del tiempo llorando. Había mantenido una ligera, y a la vez pesada, conversación con su padre aquella tarde, y entre lágrimas retenidas y nudos en la garganta, este le había confesado sobre la visita de los Inefables Elementales y su declaración. La sola idea de separarse de su familia le revolvía el estomago a la misma magnitud que su parte Veela le rasgaba el alma para exteriorizar la agonía ante la posible pérdida de su hermana mayor. Cuando el sueño la vencía, apenas lograba descansar unos minutos cuando despertaba completamente asustada al sentir como el núcleo mágico de su hermana, a la cual había hechizado para sentirle en su piel, hacia que su cuerpo se estremeciera cuando los canales de magia de Fleur no mandaban suficiente magia hacia su sistema. Aquello solo lograba agobiarla al punto de hacerla llorar las lagrimas que ya no tenía. Entre sus pensamientos, la mayoría negativos, cavilaba en los días del porvenir, donde su hermana no estaría. Pensaba en la posibilidad de que los Inefables Elementales fueran por ella o no. Si asi fuere, solo podía pensar en el dolor lacerante que llevaría en el pecho ante la pérdida de su hermana, el cómo ello la distraería lo suficiente como para importarle poco el como fuera calificada en aquella academia, y tal vez, con un poco de suerte, ello la haría fracasar ante las expectativas que se esperaban de ella y le echaran, y asi, después de haber fracasado, ir con su familia a sumirse en su dolor, un dolor compartido por los miembros de su familia. Y de no ser así, si ella de verdad no fuera la elegida sino Fleur, al menos tendría la dicha de saberla a salvo, siempre y cuando los Inefables Elementales acudieran ates de su deceso, y por algún milagro la salvaran, entrenando en algún lugar del mundo, estudiando para hacer a su familia orgullosa y protegerles de las desgracias del mundo completo, aun si con esa carga no pudiera verles de nuevo. Gabrielle lo sabía. Solo Fleur podría salir ilesa de tanto dolor al ser separada de la familia al completo. Gabrielle era joven, muy joven, ella no lo soportaría. La joven rubia no podría soportar el separarse de sus padres y abuela tras el deceso de su hermana mayor. Su parte Veela aun necesitaba el vínculo con la "Matriarca Base", su madre hasta la toma de poder de su hermana, para seguir madurando y despertando su parte Veela. En dado caso de que la dejasen cursar sus años faltantes en Beauxbatons, la ausencia de su hermana causaría un declive en su ánimo. A falta de amistades de su edad, Fleur se había convertido en la única amiga de Gabrielle en la academia. Una amistad que se vio reforzada cuando la parte Veela de ambas comenzó a despertar, Fleur mucho antes de que Gabrielle siquiera entrara a Beauxbatons.

Los padres de las jóvenes rubias, por su parte, se habían sumido en caricias consoladoras otorgadas el uno al otro bajo las sabanas de su lecho matrimonial. De vez en cuando secando las lagrimas de otro con besos o el dorso de sus manos. Alpolline, había sucumbido un par de veces al cansancio, el cual se interrumpía en cuanto sentía a su hija Gabrielle alterarse mediante su "vinculo". Cuando eso sucedía, su esposo había tenido que retenerla ente sus brazos fuertemente tras los estremecimientos que su mujer había tenido debido a los ataques de ansiedad. En algunas ocasiones, cuando la ansiedad los atacaba a ambos, tan solo se abrazaban fuertemente, Alpolline resguardándose en el pecho de su marido mientras este, ocultaba su rostro en la larga cabellera de su esposa, ambos llorando silenciosamente por la suerte que les había tocado. Durante la noche, habían ingerido un par de pociones tranquilizantes cuyo efecto era relativamente demasiado tenue ante la inmensidad de su dolor. Habiendo estado a punto de exceder la dosis recomendada, François simplemente ordeno a los elfos no llevarles más pociones y pidió les llevaran simples infusiones de Té. Las cuales ayudaron a calmarles los nervios a ambos. Entre bebidas calientes, besos y abrazos, ambos cayeron presas del cansancio a media madrugada, faltando poco para que el sol comenzara a salir por el horizonte.

Abelle, por su lado, paso toda la noche bebiendo Whiskey de Fuego frente a las chimeneas de sus aposentos. Justo la misma acción que años atrás había realizado cuando su esposo, Frederick Haghenbeck, un fornido hombre alemán con algunas raíces Veela rezagadas, había sido alejado de su lado una tarde de otoño cuando Alpolline tenía tan solo cuatro años por un par de Inefables del ministerio. Nunca más se supo de él, tan solo el hecho de que los inefables tenían órdenes de llevarlo ante el Wizengamot y su carabina había sido interceptada por Inefables Elementales y habían tomado su custodia. Entre maldiciones, recuerdos e hipidos, refunfuñaba hacia todo lo habido y por haber, en especial por el ente que se había llevado parte del alma de su nieta mayor a quien sabe dónde y los malnacidos que habían privado a su hija de crecer conviviendo con su padre. En ocasiones los elfos domésticos habían acudido a ella para otorgarle pañuelos, más bebida y algunos acompañamientos para picar durante la noche. Todos ellos con sendos lagrimones inundando sus grandes y expresivos ojos. Los más osados de ellos, Tobby y kikky, respectivos jefes de los elfos domésticos, tanto de machos y hembras respectivamente, y quienes llevaban más de tres generaciones al servicio de la familia, se le habían acercado y acompañado silenciosamente durante el resto de la madrugada. Ambos sentados a los pies de su señora, bebiendo sorbitos de Whisky que Abelle les había dado con la implícita amenaza de darles ropa si reusaban acompañarle en su larga noche. Poco a poco, el alcohol en los cuerpos de aquellos seres, había hecho efecto, haciéndoles recordar y contar los días donde la pequeña Fleur y una más pequeña Gabrielle, jugaban y hacían sus pequeñas fiestas de Té en compañía de los elfos domésticos de la familia. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer aquella noche en los rostros de la bruja y compañía.

A la mañana siguiente, con rostros acongojados, ojeras bajo los parpados, narices rojas y ojos irritados, François y su familia bajaron a desayunar. Todos completamente agotados por la larga noche de nulo descanso. Apenas se miraron a los rostros para posteriormente pasar al comedor a tomar sus alimentos. El rechinar de los tenedores y cubiertos con la fina porcelana era el único ruido acompañando la ingesta de la comida más importante del día. Sumidos en sus pensamientos, no advirtieron la gran lechuza de plumajes marrones y pecho blanco que se abalanzó en picada hacia hombro de Abelle, quien apenas la sintió reposando sobre su cuerpo, le prestó la atención debida. Los ojos se le aguaron de nuevo al notar una carta de carácter urgente con remitente del consejo Veela con el sello de las familias vinculadas a los Delacour. Con manos temblorosas procedió a remover el sello de cera. Con el corazón latiéndole desbocado y con lagrimas de esperanza surcándole las mejillas, se levanto bruscamente de su asiento, tirando la silla en el proceso y se abalanzó hacia sus descendientes mientas les explicaba, en medio de frenéticos actos de euforia, que había una forma de salvaguardar el tiempo suficiente a Fleur, como para que su espíritu Veela le diera alcance nuevamente. Y detrás de aquella lechuza llegaron más de tres docenas más, con frascos de cristal resguardados en cajitas y hechizos poderosos de protección.

Desde ese día, justo una hora después de haber recibido aquella carta, las tres mujeres se habían apartado de la vida social al completo, recluyéndose, en compañía del cuerpo inerte e inconsciente de Fleur, en el refugio debajo del Sauce de rituales Veela. En menos de una hora habían encontrado las túnicas ceremoniales tanto como los canticos rituales Veela que necesitaría, preparado el altar e informado de los posibles sucesos que ocurrirían estando ellas en el "Trance", a los elfos domésticos y al patriarca de la mansión. Kikky, elfa general de la mansión, podría traspasar las barreras mágicas de aquel sagrado lugar para socorrerles en dado caso de algún inconveniente.

Y así transcurrieron varios días. Confinadas en aquel lugar, alimentándose solo una vez al día, a media tarde, con bocadillos simples a base de vegetales y plantas medicinales, los cuales eran llevados por Kikky solo hasta la entrada de aquel lugar, con una túnica del mismo calibre que ellas, habiendo tenido que decirle que era "prestada" para que no comenzara llorar como posesa ante la idea de aceptar ropa de sus señoras.

Cada una de las mujeres de los clanes vinculados había mandado un frasco de cristal con su sangre en él, el cual habían colocado y mesclado en el recipiente que se encontraba por sobre la cabeza de Fleur. Habían ligado sus núcleos al árbol y este bañaba con su magia el cuerpo de la castaña a través del ramillete de cristales en el techo del refugio. Fue ahí donde se percataron de que sería una larga temporada de dolor constante. Al momento de sentir su magia bañando a Fleur, un terrible tirón les jalo las entrañas y les oprimió el pecho al punto de casi dejarlas sin aire, en especial a Gabrielle, quien solo era un cuarto Veela. Un dolor que no menguo ni aumento con el trascurrir del tiempo. Así mismo, la heredera Delacour había reaccionado inconscientemente a la intromisión de magia ajena en su cuerpo, el cual convulsiono levemente hasta que termino acostumbrándose por completo.

Y así se encontraban en esos momentos, recordando esos días de desvelo y cansancio constante. Sus pies descalzos ya resentían la falta de calzado, sus cuerpos les pedían una comida decente y un descanso completamente necesario. Habían pasado veintiséis días desde "el suceso" y estaban al punto de desmayo.

Justo cuando el ocaso les daba alcance, cuando Gabrielle temblaba y sudaba al completo, Alpolline parecía haber caído en trance y Abelle respiraba arrítmicamente, un viento frio entro por todos lados. Un gélido frio que se coló por entre sus huesos y sintieron la magia de este recorriéndoles el cuerpo completamente, congelándoles las terminales nerviosas y obligándoles a detener el flujo de magia que les unía al sauce, y por lo tanto a Fleur, haciendo que los núcleos de magia regresaran a su origen mientras el de la castaña se quedaba suspendido en el aire. Completamente ajenas a todo, buscaron rápidamente reconectarse al árbol, solo para notar con horror como este les negaba el "vinculo". Alarmadas intentaron despejar sus mentes y reanimar sus cansados cuerpos consumiendo uno de los "bocadillos" de Kikky. Cuando sus cuerpos sintieron el placer de ser "restaurados" se miraron unas a otras sumamente nerviosas al notar un pequeño ente a un lado de la castaña. No basto ni un segundo para que le reconocieran de inmediato. Era el alma Veela de Fleur.

Vestida con un sweater rosa pastel remangado hasta los codos, botas marrones de piel, manchadas de barro seco, y un pantalón gris de algodón. Con sus uñas hechas garras, plumas azul petróleo moteando sus manos, cuello y parte de su cara, y con los ojos negros con brillo azulado adornando su rostro. La pequeña Veela observaba detenidamente el cuerpo de Fleur mientras la luz dorada del ramillete en el techo se volvía lentamente azul y bañaba a la castaña con su brillo, haciendo que la mueca de dolor se incrementara en el rostro de Fleur, para el deleite de la pequeña Veela, quien contenta con ese hecho sonrió complacida mientas su expresión denotaba un profundo desprecio por lo que veían sus ojos.

Tú no eres más que una asquerosa media sangre. – susurro con repudio en su idioma natal, aquel que solo las Veela´s podrían entender. – una princesita doble cara ante el mundo entero. Mereces estar postrada ahí, inerte. – lentamente coloco sus manos alrededor del núcleo de Fleur, quien se retorcía de dolor en el pináculo, para horror de sus familiares, cuyas Veela´s parecían completamente tranquilas ante lo que sucedía. – No la mereces. – siseó con ira contenida en la garganta. – Y sin embargo, debo regresar a ti. - despego su mirada de la castaña y la dirigió hacia la actual matriarca Delacour. – Dile a tu hipócrita polluela que no sea lo suficientemente estúpida como para dejarse llevar por las habladurías. Conocerá a nuestra "compañero" y si la hace llorar, bloqueare su magia un día por cada lágrima que mi "Leona de fuego" derrame. ¡Están advertidas!

Dicho esto último, con toda la saña del mundo, aprisiono el núcleo de Fleur entre sus garras. Una luz cegadora inundo la estancia, haciendo que las demás mujeres tuvieran que cerrar sus ojos para no quedar sigas ante la intensidad de esta. Un par de segundos más tarde, cuando la luz desapareció y por fin pudieron ver con normalidad, inspeccionaron el refugio en busca de la pequeña Veela y de Fleur. no encontraron a la rubia recién llegada, pero si a Fleur, sentada en la orilla del altar, con sus rubios cabellos y la piel completamente lechosa y suave, con una expresión de dolor mientras se agarraba el pecho y con los ojos denotando confusión. No tardaron más de un segundo en lanzársele encima para llenarla de besos y mimos, olvidando al momento la advertencia de la pequeña Veela.

* * *

**Me puse algo inquieta en este capitulo. La verdad me cuesta escribir este Fanfic. Un reto sumamente dificil. ¿Les agrado el cap? Sinceramente espero que si. Gracias a tod s por sus animos y comentarios. Los agradezco enormemente. Ahora veré que fic debo actualizar. **

**Nos leemos pronto. Besos **


	6. Chapter 6

**::: Rugido :::**

Los susurros se habían vuelto un griterío con el pasar de los segundos. Docenas de estudiantes se aglomeraban por detrás de la "barrera" que los profesores habían convocado alrededor de la cúpula azulada. Después del shock inicial, innumerables hechizos fueron lanzados de diferentes direcciones apenas "la voz" había pronunciado el nombre de la leona desaparecida - y aparentemente, según las malas habladurías, presunta mortifago, Hermione Jean Granger. Los resultados tras aquellas irracionales y absurdas acciones fueron atroces. La mayoría de esos hechizos habían sido lanzados por alumnos mayores, quienes iracundos por las palabras del "Profeta" arremetieron en contra de la cúpula para alcanzar a la castaña y lastimarla lo más severamente que pudieran antes de que los profesores los despacharan rápidamente o, en dado caso, atraparan ellos mismos a la "Bruja". A muchos de aquellos alumnos se les habían regresado sus maleficios con una intensidad tan aterradora que obligo a los profesores a levantar aquella barrera que protegía a todos. Los hechizos habían cesado, pero el griterío seguía y extinga las fatigadas voces de los profesores, quienes sobrepasados por la situación comenzaban a perder los estribos. La sangre de los hechizos cortantes, lanzados por algunos osados Gryffindor, se desparramo como lluvia, salpicando los suelos y mesas del gran comedor, incluso muchos de los alumnos mas cercanos habían resultado manchados de la sangre de sus compañeros. Lo más pequeños, se habían escudado detrás de todo el gentío, arremolinados en una bolita en una de las esquinas, temblando desconcertados al ver como los mayores salían lastimados por sus propios hechizos.

Los alumnos de las escuelas invitadas no tardaron de alejarse lo más posible de todo aquello. Muchas brujas de uniforme azul temblando al ver tanta sangre regada, a todos aquellos alumnos sangrando y convulsionando de dolor, mientras no perdían de vista a una muy alterada enfermera atendiendo a todos cuanto podía con la ayuda de todas las profesoras que había disponibles. Madame Maxime, tan pronto se armo todo el alboroto, las había reunido y puesto al frente de todas ellas con varita en mano apuntando a donde quiera que sus sentidos le advertían, dejando petrificados a un buen par de alumnos que habían tenido la mala suerte de accidentarse con alguna de las chicas a su cuidado. Los hombres de Durmstrang, habiendo notado como su "amado" director se empequeñecía detrás de los alumnos pequeños de la escuela sede del torneo, se tomaron la tarea de flanquear a las señoritas francesas y ayudar a sacar del campo a los heridos. A veces esquivando por milímetros algún hechizo desviado.

Harry James Potter, quien había corrido al encuentro de su mejor amiga, fue detenido en el acto por un muy iracundo Ronald Weasley, y este siendo ayudado por Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas. Tan pronto estuvo completamente sometido, lo arrastraron hacia las puertas del gran comedor e imposibilitado todo movimiento. Con impotencia presencio el momento en que aquella locura había comenzado. Internamente se reía de todos los incautos que se habían atrevido a lanzarle hechizos a su mejor amiga. Cuando entendió, tras ver las innumerables hechizos siendo regresados a sus dueños, que su amada amiga no sería lastimada en lo absoluto, se dedico a observar todo el pandemónium que se había formado, sonriendo ligeramente, disfrutando del espectáculo, mientras se recargaba en la madera de la puerta detrás de su espalda. Desde su posición había logrado distinguir a la mayoría de los "atacantes" y se aseguro fervientemente de guardar en su memoria todos aquellos rostros y nombres. Casi no pudo contener las carcajadas cuando vio a su profesor más odiado ser lanzado por los aires por el hechizo de algún alumno y caer estrepitosamente a los pies de un muy conmocionado y pálido Draco Malfoy. Y de no ser por este suceso, muy probablemente no habría notado cierta peculiar actitud en algunas de las serpientes, la más destacada de ellas, una bruja en particular, Pansy Parkinson. La enemiga por naturaleza de su mejor amiga. Curiosamente ambos Slytherin, tanto príncipe como princesa, tenían una expresión extraña. El azabache no era tan inteligente como su mejor amiga, pero era muy perceptivo, algo había cambiado ese verano en aquellas jóvenes serpientes, pero no podía aseverar el qué. Pudo percibir el temblorcito de los pies de algunos – las cuales vibraban bajo sus pies - y las manos inquietas de otros – las cuales resonaban en sus oídos como el papaloteo de una mariposa cercana a estas -, así como también la mirada turbada muy mal escondida que la chica Parkinson le dirigía a pináculo de tremendo alboroto.

El caos se había desatado a tal grado que pronto los Aurores hicieron acto de presencia, algunos flanqueando al mismísimo Cornelius Fudge, curiosamente seguidos de cerca por algunos inefables, quienes acallaron al pandemónium casi al momento de entrar al gran comedor con su simple presencia. En su entrada habían aventado y empujado a Harry a un lado, dejándolo ligeramente magullado y mal tirado en el suelo y quitado del camino a sus tres "carceleros", quienes convenientemente se fueron a esconder detrás de los jóvenes de primer y segundo curso. Durante un eterno minuto todos los profesores se reunieron e informaron de lo acontecido lo mejor que podían a las autoridades. Albus Dumbledore, exasperado como nadie lo había visto nunca en la vida, se hallaba al borde de la una rabieta cuando fue cuestionado del porque la chica en cuestión aun seguía protegida bajo aquella cúpula. El mago más poderoso de gran Bretaña casi sufrió una apoplejía al admitir a viva voz que había intentado cada hechizo que conocía para derribar semejante protección, sin resultado alguno. Desde su posición, Harry logro vislumbrar a una joven bruja que se escabullía lentamente por los pies del gentío, flanqueando los cuerpos como el fluir del agua de un rio rodeando a sus obstáculos. Casi sonrió con alegría al ver como ella no sacaba su varita y sin tapujo alguno se adentro en la cúpula, simplemente. Desarmada. Sin hechizos. Sin malas intenciones. Tan solo se adentro en los dominios que protegían a la castaña leona de Gryffindor. La risa estridente que surgió de sus labios llamo la atención de la mayoría. Desde una esquina, Neville Longbottom observaba la cúpula casi completamente aprensivo. El también había visto a la chica Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood, adentrarse en la cúpula. Ambos sabían que no había peligro de que se atacasen mutuamente, pero la incertidumbre comenzó a embargarlos cuando notaron como el brillo de aquella singular protección comenzó a tornarse casi liquida y "latia" al ritmo estridente de un tambor.

En poco tiempo, la atención de todos fue redirigida nuevamente hacia la cúpula. La magia arremolinándose alrededor de esta, formando ligeros vientos calurosos, agitando la flama de las velas y meciendo las túnicas, cabellos, sombreros y candelabros, sobre las cabezas de todos los presentes. Las flamas de las chimeneas incrementaban con el pasar de los segundos y las muescas de madera quemada crujían mientras chispas de fuego emergían y fluían directo a la gran cúpula, flotando por los aires como un polvillo brillante, caluroso, incandescente. Dichas chispas se mecían al compas del cálido viento, rodeando la cúpula con su abrasador calor incandescente, poco a poco imposibilitando ver el azul liquido de aquella peculiar y, aparentemente, impenetrable protección.

Al mismo tiempo, dentro de esta, Hermione Jean Granger, se encontraba en el limbo entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia mientras era aliviada lentamente por la magia curativa que Alette se había empeñado en poner sobre su alma. Y ciertamente ahora mismo se lo agradecía infinitamente. Durante sus innumerables viajes, en medio de un sinfín de batallas, la castaña había resultado herida constantemente, muy para el pánico e impotencia de la rubia. Fue así como, en menos de lo que para ellas fue un año, la pequeña niña había creado semejante hechizo que imprimía parte de su magia, alma y fuerza, en conjunto con poderosos hechizos de curación, en el alma de su compañera. Hermione había protestado hasta el cansancio al enterarse que la pequeña la había hechizado mientras estaba inconsciente. El hechizo estaba activo para el resto de sus vidas y no podía ser removido más que por la misma Alette. Algo que nunca sucedería. La leona de Gryffindor, en medio de aquel limbo, podía escuchar el siseo iracundo de la magia de Alette graznándole al oído todo su diagnostico clínico. Pudo sentir la unión de sus huesos y tejido, la sangre de sus hemorragias internas regresándole a las venas y lo pulmones llenársele de aire. Sus heridas estaban siendo curadas cuando sintió las manos de alguien ayudándole a erguirse. Con la mente embotada apenas pudo llegar a la conclusión de que no podía ser su amada compañera. Alette tenía cierta peculiaridad en su toque. Cada vez que sus pequeñas manos la tocaban, su cuerpo se estremecía en reconocimiento, como si su alma y magia se completaran con las de aquella niña. Aquella sensación la había tenido al borde de la locura en un par de ocasiones durante el primer año de conocerse, o al menos hasta que la castaña entendió que aquella niña en realidad era una joven mujer de diecisiete años en su mundo real. Desde ese entonces los estremecimientos no fueron tan desagradables para su pobre moral. Pero aquellas manos que la sostenían en aquel momento eran diferentes, cálidas, pero diferentes. La magia que desprendían era acogedora, como la de un familiar dándote un abrazo necesitado después de un largo esfuerzo o un amigo dándote la mano para caminar juntos por el mismo sendero. Un sentimiento reconfortante de amor fraternal. El mismo sentimiento que le desprendía Harry, su mejor amigo. Pero aquellas manos eran de una chica, podía sentir la peculiaridad de la magia femenina adentrándose en su cuerpo, combinándose con la magia de su compañera y curándola lo mejor posible. Sus embotados sentidos no podían percibir nada, su cansado cuerpo apenas podía moverse y su cerebro apenas procesaba pequeñeces. Después de infinitos segundos de un forzado procesamiento cerebral, logro distinguir la magia. Era Luna, su amiga Luna Lovegood. La pequeña Ravenclaw a la que Harry, y ella misma, habían ayudado el año pasado en la mayor de las medidas posibles. El toque de Luna y su magia siempre le transmitía un amor fraternal de la hermana que nunca le pudieron dar sus padres. Un deje de protección innato que había nacido casi desde el instante en que sus pupilas pardas se posaron en aquellas posas grises una vez en los pasillos de aquel castillo.

Dicho amor, aquel que la llamaba con hermandad, pronto la tuvo completamente estable, lo suficientemente fuerte como para señalarle a la rubia lo que necesitaba, "una semilla de fuego". Con algo de cansancio y concentración logro quitar el hechizo que las resguardaban y se las señalo a su amiga con una sonrisa cansada y agradecida en el rostro. La joven rubia tan solo alcanzo a reír con algo de incredulidad en el rostro. Dudando el hecho de que la castaña supiera el estado lamentable en que su cuerpo se encontraba o si el dolor mismo la estaba haciendo alucinar hasta el punto de pedirle que le diera un simple dulce para aliviar sus dolencias. Pero la castaña siempre demostró ser una fuente de conocimiento que la mayoría de los Ravenclaw envidiaban, muy para su consternación misma. Con algo de reluctancia procedió a darle el peculiar dulce que había sacado de aquella bolsita. Observó como su amiga leona lo masticaba lentamente, con la fuerza y regocijo de un pequeño niño disfrutando su caramelo preferido. Cuando la castaña trago el dulce, la magia que se había desprendido quien sabe de dónde para formar aquella protección, se espeso lo suficiente como para volver casi liquida la superficie de aquella cúpula. La pequeña rubia se había alejado de su acompañante, guiada por la curiosidad innata de su casa, se acerco a los límites de aquella protección e intento tocarla. El tacto se sintió cálido, tanto como la tibieza de los brazos de Harry tras su primer abrazo, aquel que le había dado después de haber sido encerrada en un armario y el haberla encontrado, completamente aterrada y bañada en lagrimas puesto que le habían arrebatado la varita y robado uno de sus preciados tesoros, un diario de su amada madre. Con una sonrisa apenada recordó la venganza que ese joven mago había fraguado, aquellas chicas pasaron gran parte del mes con espantosos ardores donde una señorita no debía tocarse, ronchas llenas de pus en sus preciados tesoros aparecieron a mediados de ese mes además de un singular hongo en el cuero cabelludo que se veía completamente repugnante y que las había dejado medio calvas. Una broma pesada sumamente cruel para una chica. Esas chicas jamás la volvieron a molestar después de ello. Aun no sabia si Hermione había ayudado al azabache con aquello. Estaba casi cien por ciento segura de que así era. Aunque con dicha broma, la castaña dañara a unas cuantas de sus congéneres, violando toda la regla moral que había entre mujeres.

Repaso el contorno y suavidad de la superficie con la punta de sus dedos, acariciando el área como si de la piel de un bebe se tratase, disfrutando de su textura y dibujando líneas por todos lados, uniendo los pequeños puntos de polvo rojizos que comenzaron a aparecer del otro lado, jugando a hacer formas y delineado nombres, extasiada por la magia que estaba presenciando. Soñando con el día de estar a la altura de aquel destino que su madre le había enseñado. Añorando el futuro próximo. Fantaseando con aquellas manos cálidas que tomaran las suyas y la guiaran a su futuro. Poco a poco, cuando el azul agua fue remplazado por el vigorizante rojo fuego, se alejo de los limites y regreso con su amiga. Observo como la chica había sanado casi completamente y como, desde la cenit de la cúpula de protección, un remolido comenzaba a descender mientras el torso de la castaña comenzaba a levantarse. El agua y el fuego se volvieron un tornado bicolor que poco a poco se fue haciendo paso entre los labios y dientes de aquella leona, quien devoraba la magia a su alrededor como una inhalación profunda de oxigeno a sus pulmones. La sangre había desaparecido por completo y pequeñas lucecillas rojas, como muescas y chispas de madera encendida, le rodeaban los ropajes rasgados y les dejaban como nuevos. El cuerpo de Hermione estaba arqueado, con la punta de los pies apenas tocando el suelo y los brazos laxos a sus costados, los ojos estaban levemente abiertos y la joven rubia podía distinguir claramente el tono rojizo de aquellos iris. Con una exhalación de asombro, vio como detrás de la castaña una fantasmagórica figura, asemejada a un ave de plumaje negro azulado, extendía sus alas y rodeaba a su amiga mientras el pico de dicha criatura se posaba en la frente de la misma, como dándole un beso en el rostro mientras le reconfortaba. Poco a poco, aquel remolino fue disminuyendo, llevándose con él la protección que les otorgaba y separaba del resto del mundo. Luna, algo inquieta por lo que fuera a suceder a continuación, se poso a un lado de la castaña. No pasaron un par de segundos mas para que la cúpula desapareciera completamente y el cuerpo de Hermione se precipitara al suelo, dejando a la castaña de rodillas mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire y un ligero humo blanco emergía de entre sus labios.

Harry, completamente extasiado por ver a su mejor amiga sana y salva, corrió como alma que persigue un Dementor, haciendo uso de sus habilidades como buscador, esquivando cuerpos como si de Bludger´s se tratase, esquivo por milímetros algunos hechizos que solo Merlín sabría quien le habría lanzado, casi fue pillado por un par de profesores e incluso tuvo que deshacerse de su túnica cuando esta fue anclada al suelo por el hechizo que Albus Dumbledore le había lanzado por la espalda con tal de detenerlo. Todo había sucedido en menos de quince segundos. Al segundo siguiente castaña y azabache estaban a menos de un metro de distancia.

¡Hermione! – grito el chico mientras extendía sus brazos y se arrojaba contra la castaña con un surco de lagrimas en los ojos. La inercia hiso de las suyas y ambos terminaron en el suelo, riendo como locos niños sin preocupaciones en la vida. Ignorando al resto del mundo mientras se limpiaban las lagrimas mutuamente.

Mientras ambos disfrutaban su reencuentro, un par de inefables se acercaban sigilosamente a ellos en compañía de unos cuantos Aurores, escabulléndose por entre el gentío de alumnos y profesores. En el grupo francés, cierta rubia tensaba su cuerpo dolorosamente ante el impulso Veela de arremeter en contra de aquel chico Potter, que a su parecer, restregaba su cuerpo sobre el de la chica de la cual había escuchado un sinnúmero de atrocidades. Sus manos se habían vuelto puños y las uñas le habían perforado la piel de las palmas, haciéndole sangrar levemente, y de no ser por su pequeña hermana Gabrielle, quien se aferraba a ella e intentaba transmitirle estabilidad emocional - muy a duras penas, y para su espantosa consternación, con resultados insignificantes – muy seguramente habría perdido el control desde el momento en que vio a ambos jóvenes sonreírse desde la distancia. La ira comenzaba a bullirle desde lo mas profundo de las entrañas cuando noto a todos aquellos magos y brujas empuñar sus varitas hacia la chica y compañía. Nadie mas que su hermana menor había notado el cambio en sus iris, dejando aquel hermoso azul atrás para ser ahora un azul petróleo que abarcaba todo el contorno de sus orificios oculares. Fleur no entendía lo que le estaba sucediendo, y por consecuente, Gabrielle mucho menos.

Cuando Harry y Hermione notaron la situación en la que se encontraban, se levantaron del suelo y encararon a medio mundo ahí presente, el moreno sacando disimuladamente su varita mientras observaba el panorama con una expresión de férrea determinación en el rostro combinada con una mirada de ultraje que podría hacer sentir vergüenza a cualquier sangre pura ofendido. La castaña tan solo se mostraba con el rostro contraído en una mueca de confusión total pero con una mirada penetrante que hacia estremecer a cualquiera. La rubia mas joven se mantenía tan solo observando algún punto del gran salón, sonriendo como estúpida, al parecer de Fleur.

Pronto los Aurores e Inefables les tenían rodeados. Harry se mantenía tenso con varita en mano y ojos calculadores, había prometido a los señores Granger que el protegería a Hermione no importara lo que pasara, y esa era una promesa que pensaba cumplir aun si le costaba la vida. Pronto, el griterío por parte de los alumnos se alzo en el aire, ordenándole, exigiéndole o rogándole a Harry se separara de la chica, mientras soltaban comentarios denigrantes y despectivos en contra de la leona, como única respuesta solo obtuvieron la magia del azabache arremolinándose alrededor de ellos tres, mientras el oji-verde daba un paso al frente y escudaba con su cuerpo a las dos brujas detrás de él. Hermione, completamente desconcertada por lo que lograba escuchar por sobre el griterío, logro entender alguna que otra palabra, la mas repetitiva, sin duda alguna, Mortifago. Poniendo a trabajar su cerebro rápidamente llego a una conclusión de que la consideraban una desertora de la luz. Una aseveración completamente estúpida y sin anoto mentalmente preguntar lo sucedido durante su ausencia.

De entre el mar de gente, emergió el director de Hogwarts callando los murmullos casi al instante, encarando su famosa sonrisa bonachona y ojos tiernos detrás de aquellos lentes de media luna, con ambos brazos abiertos, mostrando su varita laxa entre sus dedos. Todas las terminaciones nerviosas de Hermione la pusieron alerta. Aquella expresión y aura desprendida la había visto un centenar de veces durante sus viajes, siempre en la cara de un traidor o algún estafador que había intentado hacerles daño a Alette y ella. Como acto reflejo, la castaña retiro los hechizos de protección de todas sus armas y empuño su varita forjada, "Helios", en la mano izquierda y a "Grian", su espada de fuego forjada con sus propias manos, en la diestra. Las reacciones fueron varias, pero el ceño fruncido del director no paso desapercibido para los dos integrantes del trió dorado.

Harry, muchacho ¿Podrías hacerte a un lado? No queremos lastimarte y necesitamos hablar con la señorita Granger. – el tono dulzón había repugnado a los tres jóvenes, lo cual fue percibido por sus expresiones asqueadas. Para consternación de todos, la pequeña Luna había fruncido el ceño y oscurecido su mirada, algo sumamente antinatural en ella, y había desenfundado su varita con la destreza de una duelista de primera categoría, posicionándose en la retaguarda, observando cada movimiento de los Inefables que se habían colado detrás de ellos.

Para hablar no se necesita una varita en mano, profesor. - susurro el azabache mientras miraba con desdén al mayor. Muchos murmullos malversados se encendieron por todos lados. Los ánimos de los leones encendiéndose ante el ultraje del oji-verde al utilizar semejante tono con el director. Albus tan solo levanto una mano y acalló a todo mundo.

Ustedes también tiene varitas en mano, Harry. – el tono cansado en sus palabras y toda su expresión corporal denotaban las intenciones de dejar entender que consideraba al muchacho un niño al que se le tenía que hacer ver lo obvio, dicho acto había enfurecido a Harry, quien odiaba ser tratado como un estúpido. Hermione, intuyendo el arranque de ira de su mejor amigo, había dado un paso delante de él, entorpeciendo su camino, lanzándole una mirada de confidencialidad y tranquilizándolo en el acto. – incluso la señorita Granger desenfundo un arma. – señalo a la castaña mientras bajaba sus brazos, pero sin dejar de apuntarles con la varita.

Profesor, nosotros hemos desenfundado después de ustedes. – señalo Hermione, encontrando sumamente inquietante la punzada en la cabeza que le advertía que alguien estaba intentando adentrarse en su mente, pero con los sentidos tan dispersos y la tensión en el ambiente, le era imposible localizar a su agresor, aunque tenia la sospecha de tenerlo justo enfrente. Con reluctancia procedió a levantar sus murallas ofensivas. Si le atacaban nuevamente se llevarían una linda descarga cerebral que les haría sangrar la nariz y un hermoso e intenso dolor de cabeza que no podría ser curado por treinta y seis horas consecutivas. Una de las mil maravillas que había quedado como consecuencia de algunos hechizos que habían ayudado a crear la tan inigualable, hasta el momento, visión caleidoscópica dimensional. – si pudieran ser tan ambles de …. – su petición quedo en el olvido al sentir como intentaban, de nueva cuenta, adentrarse en su mente. Y con una sonrisa en los labios, espero pacientemente a que su atacante se revelara para confirmar sus sospechas.

No fue una sorpresa al ver al director de Hogwarts caer arrodillado mientras se sostenía la cabeza e intentaba detener la hemorragia de su nariz. El pandemónium se desato de nueva cuenta. Hechizos volaron por todos lados, chocando unos contra otros, en su mayoría dejando estelas mágicas que se asemejaban al polvo flotando por la coronilla de todos. El trió de jóvenes habían unido sus escudos y curiosamente este había resistido la mayoría de los hechizos que les lanzaban, los que lograban traspasar su protección fueron 'cortados' de tajo por "Grian" o siendo desviados por Harry y Luna. Estos últimos batallando un poco con la doble tarea de defensa.

Cerca de la puerta, un par de Slytherin sostenía sus varitas sin atreverse a lanzar ni un solo hechizo. Algunos profesores veían la escena sin saber como sentirse al respecto. Del otro lado de la varita estaban tres de sus alumnos. Dos de ellos, leones con historia entre las piedras del castillo. La bruja mas inteligente que había en aquella generación de jóvenes y el hijo primogénito de James y Lily Potter. Los chicos de Durmstrang completamente inmóviles en sus posiciones con varitas desviaban hechizos en compañía de las, ya recuperadas del shock inicial, señoritas de Beauxbatons. Curiosamente, Rubeus Hagrid y Argus Filch protegía a los primerizos de once y doce años desviando hechizos, el semi-gigante con un paraguas rosado, el cual nadie sabe de dónde rayos saco, y el celador del castillo con una escoba que alguien había encantado hacia un par de años atrás contra un millar de hechizos y el había confiscado con un deleite casi enfermizo.

Con semejante escena en acción, nadie presto atención al inefable elemental de fuego que se escabullía entre todos. Esquivando hechizos con una maestría absoluta y elegancia sublime. Siendo invisible la mayor parte del tiempo posible a los ojos de los presentes. Curiosamente solo una persona en el gran salón había logrado verlo, Naville Longbottom. El chico había logrado verlo lo suficiente como para notar como algunos hechizos con estelas rojas le daban de lleno al hombre por la espalda y como este tan solo movía los hombros fastidiado de haber sido tomado con guardia baja. El chico había observado con aprensión el como aquel hombre o mujer, no estaba seguro de ello, se escabullía detrás del aun malherido profesor Dumbledore y se reía disimuladamente del estado del director. No lo culpaba. El chico también se estaría riendo de lo que sea que le hubiera sucedido al director. Durante el verano, ese hombre había puesto trabas a los avances de su abuela en el ministerio a favor del caso de la desaparición de su amiga Hermione. Su abuela había estado indignada tras haber sido llamada, a susurros de parte del mismísimo director, "anciana entrometida". Después de ello, Augusta Longbottom había retirado los fondos que mensualmente se depositaban en una cuenta en Gringotts a favor de la orden del fénix y transferido dicho contenido a la cuenta personal de Naville, sin que nadie, mas que los duendes, estuviera enterado de ello. Albus había rabiado frente a los duendes tachándolos de ladrones cuando recibió el comunicado. Para diversión de Augusta, el director había recibido una multa de diez mil galeones en su cuenta personal y la cuenta de su familia pasada a manos por un contable Squib. Un insulto, según los estándares de los sangre pura.

Albus Dombledore había manchado su túnica con su tibia sangre y apenas ponía mantenerse en pie. Minutos atrás, cuando había visto la oportunidad, intento adentrarse en los pensamientos de la chica Granger, arriesgándose a que lo descubrieran los empleados del ministerio o incluso el mismísimo ministro. Pero el era un mago poderoso y con un sigilo serpentino que lo había ayudado a llegar a la grandeza de la que ahora gozaba. Es por ello que, cuando vio la oportunidad, ataco la mente de la chica con tal de descubrir lo que sea que pudiera aprovechar para mantenerlo en la cima del Wizengamot. Grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con una muralla lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener su avance sigiloso. Lo curioso para él, era el hecho de que la muralla parecía algo natural en ella, barreras creadas inconscientemente de parte de la chica. Una Oclumantista natural. En los años anteriores, se había adentrado en la mente de Harry en constantes ocasiones y también en la del chico Waesley, pero nunca en la de la joven bruja, argumentándose a sí mismo que la chica no era un peligro al ser una férrea seguidora de la autoridad, la suya, para ser exactos. Ofuscado por su nuevo descubrimiento, intento de nueva cuenta atacarla. Los resultados fueron desgarradores. Su mente colapso al serle regresado el hechizo con una intensidad que podría rivalizar con la de Severus Snape en sus años jóvenes. Por si fuera poco, sintió su cerebro siendo licuado por el centenar de recuerdos que pasaban por su mente a la velocidad de un Avada Kedavra y el desgarre doloroso característico de un Cruciatus a manos de su antiguo amor, Gellert Grindelwald.

El mago mas poderoso de Gran Bretaña se sintió indignado en sobre manera al haber sido frenado en su cometido por una simple hija de Muggle´s. Iracundo y cegado su juicio por lo mismo, se levanto del suelo, con la mirada ensombrecida por el enojo y apunto su varita hacia los tres estudiantes que estaban bajo ataque y lanzo una Bombarda Maxima con todo el peso de su magia en aquel hechizo, importándole poco si alguno de los tres jóvenes resultaba herido.

Todo mundo sintió su sangre írseles del sistema apenas sintieron la magia del gran Albus Dumbledore inundar el comedor con tal opresión sobre sus propios núcleos mágicos, imposibilitándoles moverse a voluntad propia. La mayoría de los estudiantes, aterrados se alejaron y corrieron hacia las puertas del gran comedor, aplastando a los heridos, empujando a los aun inmóviles. Los profesores estaban en tal estado de shock que no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar a tiempo para impedir que su director cometiera semejante barbaridad. En menos de cinco segundos el gran mago reunió la suficiente magia como para lanzar su hechizo sin percatarse que detrás de él, un Inefable Elemental bajo un hechizo 'desilusionador' le observaba detenidamente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. En el rincón de Beauxbatons, las Veela´s Delacour sintieron la manifestación de aquella magia en cada una de sus terminales nerviosas. La mayor, sintió el impulso desesperado de su Veela graznándole a demanda viva que interfiriera en semejante acto. Muchas de las chicas francesas, incluida la joven hermana de la rubia, habían sido hechizadas por la iracunda Fleur antes de que Madame Maxime en conjunto con un puñado de jovencitas 'media sangre' y alguno que otro joven búlgaro, noquearan a la heredera Delacour antes de que siquiera estuviera a cinco metros de su posición inicial. Los príncipes de Slytherin habían sorteado media estancia con varita en mano sin estar muy seguros de que hacer mientras lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra que caían en saco roto puesto que el director absorbía su magia y la redirigía a su propio hechizo. Severus Snape veía incrédulo la escena que presenciaba, así mismo como Minerva McGonagall perdía la fuerza en sus piernas y se dejaba caer de odillas completamente pálida sin saber como actuar para salvar a su dos jóvenes leones, mientras Filius Flitwick corría desesperado para desviar el hechizo del director aun a costa de su propia vida.

Y de repente, todo mundo sintió el tiempo ralentizase a su alrededor. En cámara lenta vieron como el hechizo del director era lanzado hacia los tres jóvenes estudiantes. Vieron como poco a poco, en microsegundos, las figura del 'Inefable Elemental de Fuego' se hacía visible a los ojos de todos mientras el hechizo de Albus recorría la distancia que le separaba de su objetivo. Lograron ver claramente él como la Bombarda destruía la protección de los tres jóvenes, notando con espanto como los tres palidecían mientras las pupilas de la rubia y el moreno se agrandaba con horror. Al segundo siguiente, vieron como en cámara lenta, Hermione Jean Granger jalaba el cuerpo de Harry y posicionaba su cuerpo frente a él, protegiéndole del golpe directo. Advirtieron con asombro el como la chica desenfundaba otra espada, en cuya hoja tenia grabado el nombre de 'Zéphyros' con el mismo estilo de letra que también poseía 'Grian', y las posaba delante suyo, recibiendo todo el impacto de la Bombarda Maxima en sus hojas de metal.

El choque del hechizo fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para mandar a bolar a la chica y compañía. Los tres jóvenes chocaron con la pared del castillo, llevándose consigo el comedor de los profesores y sus respectivas sillas, tirando los alimentos, platos y cubiertos que había en el tablón. La nueve de humo que la colisión había creado era apenas perceptible a la vista. Luna había golpeado su cabeza con el filo de granito inferior del gran ventanal, dejándola inconsciente en el acto y con un surco de sangre manchando su rubia cabellera y su barita suelta entre sus dedos. Harry, quien había sido arañado por algunas muescas de madera y sufrido algún golpe en las costillas, se acerco a su amiga e intento hacerla reaccionar llamándola por su nombre mientras la sostenía en brazos, con su arma olvidada a un lado de sus pies. Hermione, quien había recibido el hechizo de lleno, presentaba quemaduras en los ropajes, magulladuras en su cuerpo y un hilo de sangre que corría libremente por una de las comisuras de sus labios. Apenas noto el estado de sus amigos, sintió la furia de su magia recorriéndole cada parte de su cuerpo. Había cruzado dimensiones con la sola idea de volver a casa, a su hogar, a Hogwarts, y cuando por fin regresaba con los suyos, todos la tachaban de desertora sin motivos y le atacaban, no solo a ella, sino también a su mejor amigo, y nada más ni nada menos que el artífice de su actual estado había sido el director de su escuela, la máxima figura de admiración que tenia. La magia en su núcleo se precipitaba furiosa, desprendiéndose de sus límites, descontrolándose, bullendo por emerger y arremeter en contra de todo lo que se le interpusiera con tal de proteger a sus amigos.

Con decisión se levanto de entre los escombros, pateando madera, piedra, metal y comida. Humo comenzó a emerger desde su núcleo, un humo roji-anaranjado que también emergía de entre sus labios, desde lo más profundo de su ser. Iracunda, noto como todas las varitas de nueva cuenta se alzaban para otro ataque, y en un destello logro distinguir cada firma mágica presente que se alzaba en su contra. Sonriendo como solo sus enemigos la habían visto en sus anteriores batallas, empuño a 'Grian' y 'Zéphyros' y los clavo delante de sus amigos caídos, otorgándoles al instante un escudo invisible ante los sentidos y ojos de nadie más que de su propia creadora. La leona dio un paso, y al instante las varitas brillaron con chispas en las puntas, lo cual le causo cierta gracia. Con aquella mueca despectiva que Alette había aprendido de su amigo Renard en uno de los otros mundos, y la que ambas habían perfeccionado a su manera, avanzo lentamente un par de pasos, extendiendo sus brazos a los lados, mostrando estar desarmada. Todo mundo se quedo quieto, sopesando las acciones de la chica, quien aparentemente se rendía, mas sin embargo su expresión y aura transmitían un deje de maldad que solo los Aurores e Inefables habían visto y sentido antes de un desastre inminente. Un valiente Auror se atrevió a dar un paso, y es todo lo que logro hacer nadie más antes de que la joven castaña le diera una rápida mirada para después transformares antes los ojos de todos; en un destello de fuego, mucho mas impresionante que la combustión de un Fénix o la exhalación de fuego de un dragón, la chica se transfiguro a sí misma en una imponente leona de piel anaranjada, ojos rojos como la sangre y motitas de fuego rojo en las patas y cola. El rugido de advertencia que le siguió a su trasformación fue claro, estridente y escalofriante, haciendo temblar a los más pequeños estudiantes y algunos no tan pequeños. Los largos colmillos negros en sus fauces y el abrazador calor que se percibió después de su rugido, lograron sofocar las voces de todos los presentes. Hermione Jean Granger se había vuelto, de alguna forma, una Animaga, y su transformación era, nada más y nada menos que, la de una Leona de Fuego, una criatura mágica mitológica. Una que ahora mismo podría matarle sin siquiera moverse de su lugar. Aspecto que solo sabían los mayores de la estancia, unos muy pálidos Fred y George Weasley y un muy conmocionado Naville Longbottom.

* * *

Aquella mañana, al despertar, el matrimonio Granger se había sentido desanimado, con la fuerza suficiente como para hacer nada. Apenas pusieron un pie fuera de la cama decidieron no trabajar ese día, se metieron de nueva cuenta bajo las sabanas y se acurrucaron en uno al otro mientras dejaban salir las lágrimas retenidas que aun tenían guardadas en sus almas. El día anterior los policías a cargo del caso de su hija les habían hecho una visita exprés, informándoles avergonzados de sus nulos avances. Tanto Jean como Gérard, sabiendo sobre la condición de bruja de su hija, tan solo se dedicaron a mantener las cabezas gachas mientras se dejaban embargar por la pena frente a aquellos hombres. El detective Goldthard y su compañero, el detective Florance, habían tomado el caso Granger muy a pecho. El matrimonio se entero del porque de ello gracias a uno de los policías adjuntos, quien les había informado que ambos habían perdido a su hijas. Uno a causa de un pedófilo que había raptado, violado y asesinado a Lexy Goldthard cuando la niña tan solo tenía cuatro años de edad, y el otro a manos de un adolecente perturbado que se había encaprichado con Ellie Florance, cuya desaparición culmino con un cuerpo a orillas de un bosque a lado del cuerpo de su captor y asesino, quien se había suicidado después de haber matado a la joven de diecisiete años. Ambos padres se habían unido a un grupo de ayuda y se habían puesto la meta de encontrar a cada niña desaparecida en el área y atrapar a los perpetradores de aquellos actos repugnantes. Solo habían fallado en encontrar el cuerpo de dos jovencitas y habían logrado salvar a más de tres docenas de ellas de terminar como sus hijas. Una de aquellas chicas era Hermione, la otra era una chiquita de ocho años que había desaparecido en un supermercado bajo la vigilancia de su padre y abuela, sin dejar rastro alguno hacia solo un par de días atrás.

La visita había terminado con la promesa de aquellos detectives de que encontrarían a su hija lo más pronto posible. Y el matrimonio les habría creído de no estar enterados de que posiblemente su hija estuviera a manos de magos o brujas oscuros en alguna mazmorra de alguna mansión o casona mágica. Sin ánimos de hacer mucho se habían ido a descansar después de una cena ligera.

Habían pasado la mayor parte de la mañana ignorando el teléfono, el cual sonaba cada media hora desde que habían despertado, nadie les llamaba más que su secretaria, y a esta le habían dicho la noche anterior que cancelara todas sus citas augurando que ese no sería un buen día. Apenas se habían levantado en un par de ocasiones para asearse y comer algo, de ahí solo se quedaban callados y acurrucados en las sabanas de la gran cama con los pequeños zapatitos de bebe hechos de estambre de un color rosa pastel que su amada única hija había usado de recién nacida. Cerca del medio día, Gérard se había fastidiado de estar en cama, se levanto de la cama, se vistió con algo más decente y fue a visitar el cuarto de su hija, seguido muy de cerca por su amada Jean. La tarde la pasaron entre recuerdos, observando los álbumes de fotos de su amada hija y los innumerables dibujos que esta les había regalado con el pasar de los años. Habían leído en innumerables veces las decenas de cartas que la castaña les mandara los años pasados mientras estudiaba en el colegio Hogwarts. Entre risas y lágrimas, ambos subieron el ánimo del otro, alimentando la esperanza y Fe de su cónyuge mientras comían lo necesario para que sus cuerpos siguieran funcionando adecuadamente. Cuando la noche llego, ambos se habían acurrucado frente a la pequeña chimenea de la sala mientras contemplaban las fotografías de los primeros días de su hija en el mundo.

Y así habrían seguido toda la noche, hasta caer rendidos en los brazos del otro, frente al cálido fuego, no ser por el estremecimiento de la casa al completo. Vieron como su pequeña chimenea se alargaba mientras el fuego se avivaba y se tornaba de un azul profundo y mucho más cálido y confortable. Algunos retratos cayeron de sus lugares, las paredes alrededor de la pequeña chimenea se agrietaron así mismo como el suelo de la estancia. Los Granger, espantados por lo que sucedía, se levantaron de su asiento esperando lo peor. De entre las llamas, una figura imponente se rebeló ante ellos. Una mujer exuberante de larga cabellera negra, piel pálida y ojos dorados, ataviada con lo que parecía ser una versión mucho más elegante del típico traje de Aurores, les sonrió apenas localizo al matrimonio, quienes se abrazaban el uno al otro bajo el umbral de la entrada del a habitación.

Buenas noches tengan ustedes. - hablo la mujer con un tono demasiado marcado, como si su lengua natal fuese otra, además de ser sumamente al haberles hecho una leve reverencia, lo cual incomodo un poco al matrimonio. – Mi nombre es Irina Angelov, soy cadete de primera categoría de los Inefables de Fuego. – su resplandeciente sonrisa y cálida aura podría haber calmado los corazones acelerados del matrimonio, de no ser por el hecho de que eran dos pobres Muggle´s a merced de una bruja. - Mi superior, Stephan Filipov, me ha dado la misión de venir por ustedes. Dentro de cinco minutos, miembros Aurores del ministerio se adentraran en su casa para llevarlos bajo custodia. – ante tal noticia el matrimonio palideció, causándole cierta gracia a la pelinegra. – Su hija, Hermione Jean Granger, en estos momentos se encuentra en Hogwarts. – al instante de haber escuchado aquella noticia, el matrimonio se desvaneció en el lugar, completamente maravillados por el suceso, aliviados de que su hija por fin apareciera. - y dado los rumores impartidos por el Diario El Profeta, me temo que la situación no es favorable para ella, ni mucho menos para ustedes. – continuo la joven mujer. El brillo rencoroso que cruzo los iris de la pareja no paso desapercibido para la chica, quien sonrió aun mas contenta. – Podría explicarles todo en estos momentos y arriesgarnos a que lleguen los Aurores, o podrían acompañarme a un lugar seguro y ahí escuchar la larga historia que hay detrás de la desaparición de su hija. – culmino sonriendo tan ampliamente como le fue posible, casi mostrando sus perfectos y perlados dientes, mientras extendía una mano hacia los señores Granger, quienes confiados por azar de algún ente divino, aceptaron la invitación y desaparecieron en las llamas de fuego azul en compañía de aquella mujer.

Pocos segundos después, la residencia Granger estallo en mil pedazos frente a unos muy pálidos e impresionados Aurores.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Me he pasado estos dos días con este capitulo. Espero sea de su agrado. Gracias a tod s por sus comentarios. Se los agradezco de todo corazón. Como ya he dicho antes, estoy fuera de mi zona de confort y suelo olvidar algunos detalles, asi que tuve que releer el fic y buscar algunos datos por aquí y por allá. Este es el resultado. Tendrán que perdonar las faltas de ortografía y si me he comido alguna letra. Ando enferma y no veo muy bien, asi que este a sido el resultado. **

**Espero con ansias sus comentarios. Quizá algún día decida simplemente resolverles las dudas en vez de crearles otras, pero la verdad no seria divertido. **

**Por ahora me despido. Nos leemos pronto. Besos. Les adoro!**

**::: Este Fic esta dedicado a Anive, quien me a seguido desde mis tiernos 19 añitos en este mundo ::: **


	7. Chapter 7

**::: Marraine-Lionne :::**

Los arboles eran borrones a su vista ante la velocidad en que su patas recorrían la húmeda tierra de aquel bosque. La luna y estrellas se cernían en lo alto, iluminando levente las copas de los árboles y dejando pasar alguno que otro rayo de su luz por entre sus ramas. Una bruma blanquecina adornaba algunos tramos de bosque por todos lados, escondiendo en su interior a lo que sea que pudiera atacarle y arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo si asi le apeteciera. Con sus agudos oídos podía escuchar claramente la tierra atrás suyo siendo recorrida con la misma velocidad que el. Parsimoniosos pasos cuyo dueño parecía dar sin ni un tipo de esfuerzo. Y el estaba casi en su límite. Una terrible sensación de pánico le embargo cuando logro distinguir mas pasos, muchos de ellos, flanqueándole desde una distancia prudente, arrasando con la neblina y dejando líneas rojas a su paso. Y de pronto escucho risas, estridentes risas como la suya propia en su tiempo de camaradería y juego con sus amigos. Y entonces corrió mas rápido, porque nada bueno podría pasarle si aquellos que reían como niños persiguiendo a un conejo le atrapaban.

Corrió, casi con los pulmones desgarrándole el pecho y el corazón a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco, pero siguió corriendo. Pensando en todos los lugares a los que podría ir a resguardarse inmediatamente, descartándoles casi en el acto. Le habían encontrado, quien sabe como i mucho menos quien, escondido en la casa de su familia, una casa impenetrable e ilocalizable, y había derrumbado sus protecciones casi como si de un juego de niños se tratase. Nada le aseguraba que no lo encontrarían de nuevo, pero mientras tanto el no les daría el placer de decir al mundo entero que no había intentado luchar. Sirius Orion Black no se jactaba de ser un cobarde, quizá un hombre inmaduro y mentalmente inestable, pero nunca un cobarde.

Corrió poco mas de un par de kilómetros antes de parar en un claro justo con el tiempo suficiente como para regresar a su forma humana, con varita en mano, obtenida gracias a la cortesía de una muy ufana Walburga días atrás, y les planto cara. Casi le salió una risotada melancólica al recordar a su madre.

Días atrás, cuando rumiaba en el hecho de contactarse con su ahijado o no, el retrato de su madre le había hablado u ordenado que se presentase delante de ella, con voz autoritaria pero muy lejos de ser aquel berrido que tanto despreciaba. El, curioso como ningún otro dia, acepto y por largos minutos se puso a disposición del escrutinio del retrato de su progenitora. Casi se le caen los pantalones al suelo cuando en un Ploop apareció su malnacido Elfo domestico, ataviado con algo muy parecido a un trajecito de abogado, y le entrego aquella varita que ahora tenía en las manos. Cedro de veintitrés centímetros con núcleo desconocido, flexible y poderosa, y por sobre todo, indetectable e in-rastreable. Perfecta. La segunda varita de Lord Black. Varita que se creía perdida desde hacia ya un par de generaciones, y que ni su padre y abuelo habían tenido el honor de tocar o incluso ver. El, un prófugo de la justicia y un traidor a la sangre, según la perspectiva de los sangre pura, había sido digno de aquel privilegio obteniendo la aprobación de su madre.

Poco después había presenciado como el retrato de su madre se volvía difuso mientras una sonrisa orgullosa, dirigida hacia el, se dibujaba en sus labios. Cualquier hombre adulto que lo hubiera visto en aquel momento habría presenciado las lagrimas de un hombre torturado que poseía el anhelo amoroso de un niño por su madre ausente. Si, Lord Black había llorado como un crio delante del retrato vacio de su madre, ante un, aparentemente, muy acomplejado Kreacher.

Durante esos días se adentro en las habitaciones de aquella mansión, rebuscando quien sabe qué cosa con tal de mantenerse entretenido y alejar el recuerdo tortuoso de su madre sonriéndole orgullosa de el por ultima y única vez. Y fue asi que encontró un par de libros muy curiosos sobre una historia familiar sumamente muy bien escondida. Una rama que partía casi desde los cimientos de la familia Black y cuyo resguardo único era un hechizo vinculado a la varita de Lord legitimo. Varita que le había sido dada a el. Una enorme sonrisa se instalo en sus labios después de haber leído toda aquella información, aunque antes tuvo que pasar una dura etapa de ira casi fulgurante, con sus respectivos coloridos improperios, contra un centenar de personas.

Todo el tiempo restante se la había pasado planeando una burlesca venganza. Y asi estuvo hasta que le habían encontrado. Y ahora estaba ahí, frente a frente con un grupo de magos de capas rojas que aparentemente si estaban cansados tras la persecución. Se quedo de piedra al reconocer aquellas túnicas. Inefables de fuego. No sabia si alegrarse o implorarle a Merlín y a la muerte para salirse bien librado de aquella situación. Sea como fuere estaba jodido. Bien jodido a juzgar por las aun persistentes risas de algunos de ellos.

Con varita en alto, apunto al frente, esperando pacientemente el ataque mientras intentaba recordar su entrenamiento de Auror. Analizando meticulosamente los movimientos de sus seis oponentes y viendo casi con espanto la figura de uno mas acercándose por entre los árboles, con una tunca un poco mas oscura que las de sus compañeros y la mascareta dorada unida a la capucha de su túnica, con un aura mágica casi tan poderosa como la suya propia en sus mejores tiempos. Una punzada de reconocimiento se le albergo en el pecho, pero su inestabilidad mental le impedía recordar a quien le pertenecía aquella magia tan conocida y po sobre todo aquella estridente risa tan propia de un sangre pura.

Siri, perro, les has dado algo de lata a estos mocosos. – murmuro el recién llegado con un tono jocoso mientras se retiraba la mascareta del rostro, dejando palido al hombre delante suyo. – ven aquí saco de pulgas. No muerdo. – murmuro el hombre mientras extendía sus brazos.

¿Regulus?. – inquirió dudoso Sirius mientras bajaba su varita y se acercaba lentamente aun con la guardia en alto.

Y como un rayo, ambos hermanos corrieron el uno al otro, estampándose sendos puñetazos al estilo muggle mientras se gritaban improperios ante la estupefacta mirada de los demás capas rojas que no podían entender como entre alaridos y golpes ambos hermanos reían a carcajadas como niños pequeños jugando en el lodo. Amor de hermanos.

* * *

El suelo bajo sus pies temblaba, el aire les quemaba la piel y sentían la sangre de sus cuerpos congelarse. El corazón les latia velozmente mientras la adrenalina en la sangre comenzaba a ponerlos ansiosos. No podían moverse un solo centímetro y sin embargo querían desaparecerse de ese lugar lo mas pronto posible. Muchos de los magos habían mánchalo ligeramente sus pantalones y alguna que otra bruja ya tenia lagrimas en las orillas de sus ojos, y sin embargo, todos temblaban al compas de la ira en el ambiente. Había un deje de terror cargado el asfixiante ambiente. El miedo inundando los corazones de todo ser ajeno a tres jóvenes estudiantes de Hogwarts que parecían querer arrancarle la cabeza a medio mundo y descuartizar lentamente a la otra mitad. La rubia de ojos azules y soñadores, ahora mismo tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo, el ceño profundamente fruncido y la mandíbula tan apretada que fácilmente podría oírse el rechinar de sus dientes, el cuerpo lo tenía tan tenso que las venas del cuello se volvieron visibles a simple vista y se volvían surcos azulinos por debajo de su blanca piel que palpitaban al compas de si creciente ira. El moreno de ojos esmeraldas no estaba mejor; su cuerpo temblaba, el cuello contracturado en conjunción con sus hombros tensos eran constantemente movidos en un vano intento de mitigar la creciente necesidad del moreno de romper algo o e lanzar un par de maleficios a quien osara ponerle mala cara, sus fosas nasales se hinchaban constantemente en busca de oxigeno para con el tratar de enfriar el hervor de su furia crecente, su cuerpo casi convulsionando ahí mismo, de pie. La castaña de ojos pardos, para asombro y terror de todos, había emergido su magia y ahora esta se arremolinaba alrededor de ellos tres rodeándoles como látigos de fuego casi invisible que podría incinerar todo a su paso, protegiendo con ella a sus amigos, los ojos se le habían rasgado y teñido de fuego, las uñas se le habían ennegrecido y alargado hasta el punto de asemejarse a garras y la castaña melena se le había encrespado, dándole un aspecto amenazante que en conjunción con su magia cargada de calor asfixiante ponía nerviosos a todos los demás presentes.

Frente a ellos tres, se encontraban tres Goblin´s de Gringotts, Ór, Airgid y Créhum, hijos del Rey Goblin Lepruk; los tres ataviados con finas túnicas de un dorado inmaculado y brillante, cargando libros de cuentas y un par de pergaminos viejos entre sus manos, con una cara de pánico muy bien disimulada y un muy ligero temblor recorriéndoles el cuerpo. Detrás de ellos, se encontraba Aldebaran McDobrik, un muchacho de rubios cabellos opacos, facciones delicadas y ojos marrones, inefable de fuego que les había sacado del colegio salvándoles de la furia del director de Hogwarts. El joven hombre aparentemente no mayor a la treintena, se encontraba entre pasmado y horrorizado, no por el hecho de ver a aquellos tres jóvenes indignados y rabiosos que muy a duras penas lograban contenerse a si mismos, sino a la sombra detrás del joven de ojos verdes que se cernía sobre este casi como una segunda alma. Una oscura forma alargada semi-verdosa, nebulosa, pesada y cargada de poder que le envolvía imperceptiblemente y le acariciaba la piel como si de un hijo lloroso se tratase. Aquella sombra era la muerte. Y es a lo que todos los presentes mantenía nerviosos.

Por detrás del peculiar grupo, alrededor de aquella estancia circular, detrás de algunos escritorios y otros tantos paralizados frente a la estantería de libros antiguos, había poco mas de tres docenas de personas de capas rojas, verdes, azules y amarillas. Diferentes tonos de pieles pálidas se mostraban en aquellos rostro, muchos pares de ojos completamente abiertos y a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. Todos maldiciendo el momento en que aquellos Goblins se les encomendó darles las faltas de su pueblo ante el joven de ojos verdes. Las cuales había sido muchas.

Minutos atrás, aquellos seres habían llegado en compañía de un par de lugartenientes que traían cara de indignación profunda. Se habían presentado apenas unos minutos después de que lo medimagos culminaran de checar a los estudiantes, los cuales habían ingerido un sinfín de pociones mientras los dos hombres y las cuatro mujeres tenían una expresión horrorizada ante lo que sus ojos leían en los pergaminos de diagnostico profundo. Y tras las presentaciones formales comenzaron las malas noticias.

Aparentemente, un Goblin de nombre Kurtnik, encargado de las cuentas de la familia Potter, y aparentemente de los escandinavos Van Vinter, familia de la fallecida Pandora Lovegood, había interferido con la lectura de los testamentos de Polaris e Ignotus Van Vinter, quienes murieron cuando la madre de Luna tenia apenas quince años, y había escondido muchos documentos y estados de cuenta pertenecientes al herederos de la fortuna Potter o, en dado caso, mandarlos con su tutor mágico, lo cual estaba fuera de los términos legales de Gringotts. Tomando en cuenta que los Goblins consideraban que un joven mago era completamente capaz de saber en que gastaba su dinero y administrarse a sí mismo, no por nada los progenitores le habrían una cuenta a sus hijos apenas nacían, les resultaba escandalosamente sospechoso que un joven mago de catorce años requiriera la ayuda de externos para administrarse.

Las circunstancias había sido notadas por un joven Goblin llamado Lesstooth quien fuera asistente de la cuenta de los Goldsmith, cuya cámara se encontraba en las cercanías de la bóveda personal de Harry Potter, y quien en reiteradas ocasiones había notado como Kurtnik había bajado a la bóveda del muchacho, acompañado de Molly Weasley y, en temporada vacacional con sus dos hijos menores, Ronald y Ginevra. El asunto no había quedado ahí, sino que también se descubrió que algunas de las propiedades de ambas familias habían sido vendidas durante los primeros años de vida de ambos jóvenes sin el consentimiento de ni uno de ellos, obviando el hecho de que al ser únicos herederos debían haber firmado algún documento, y el dinero había quedado en paradero desconocido y los documentos de propiedad estaban en la bóveda del jefe Warlock, Albus Dumbledore. Además de un par de contratos matrimoniales vinculantes firmados por los tutores mágicos de los tres jóvenes, con un sinfín de magos y brujas de cuestionable honorabilidad, algunos muy mayores como para ser sus bisabuelos, para el horror de todos los presentes.

Poco después, los medimagos presentes se habían envalentonado lo suficiente como para dar a conocer los resultados de sus chequeos. Los jóvenes apenas podían mantenerse serenos para esos momentos y dudaban que cualquier cosa que les dijeran sobre su salud no podría empeorar las cosas. Lo mismo pensaron los demás inefables presentes. Se equivocaron.

Harrison presentaba un grave cuadro de desnutrición que había dañado el crecimiento de sus huesos y las células de su cuerpo, múltiples fracturas que el no recordaba haberse hecho nunca en la vida y un sinfín de rastros de micro-contusiones cerebrales, además de un daño alarmante en la mayor parte del Talamo, Hipocampo, Lobulo frontal y parietal, probablemente afectados por el uso constante de la Legilimancia en el. Por si fuera poco, en su sistema circulaban pequeñas dosis de pociones varias, entre las que destacaba el Filtro de amor y Poción de odio, además de restos de veneno de Basilisco y lagrimas de Fenix, que muy probablemente habían dañado su sistema nervioso y óseo al no haber sido atendida su presencia en el sistema del joven con la ingesta de la pasión correspondiente. La guinda del pastel fue encontrar en sus canales de magia la presencia de un millar de hechizos que iban desde sumisión y obediencia, hasta bloqueos de distintos tipos y niveles.

Mientras escuchaban todo aquello, los tres habían llegado a la conclusión de que eran marionetas en las manipuladoras manos de Dumbledore. Y sea lo que fuera que estuviese buscando, aparte de la fortuna de Luna y Harry, no seria agradable para ellos. La sola resolución de que les tocasen de aquella oscura manera a sus personas mas queridas e importantes desato la oleada de ira que había petrificado en sus lugares a todo mundo presente. Sobre todo en Harry, a quien le importaba poco lo que le pasara a él, siempre y cuando Hermione y Luna estuvieran a salvo. Sobre todo la pequeña y dulce Luna, quien no la había pasado nada bien durante su primer año en el colegio y cuyo padre la ignoraba constantemente. De solo pensar en la posibilidad de que sus amadas señoritas terminaran en brazos de algún asqueroso mago le hiso hervir la sangre y liberar todo el coraje que tenia hacia todos los viejos asquerosos sin rostro mediante el estallido de su magia, la que por cierto hasta hora se enteraba que estaba bloqueada

Con el pasar de los minutos la furia de los tres jóvenes se fue apaciguando, asi como también fue menguando el miedo en los presentes al notar como aquella sombra desaparecía de las espaldas del joven y el como la castaña parecía regresar a su forma humana. El trio se tomo varios minutos mas para si mismos, sumergidos en sus pensamientos, intentando mantener sus planes de venganza para si mismos hasta que tuvieran la oportunidad de estar solos y planteárselo entre ellos. Por lo pronto había temas mas importantes que atender.

Organicemos nuestras prioridades. – Harry dijo aquello con cierta sonrisa perversa dirigida hacia su mejor amiga, quien por supuesto se sonrojo furiosamente, muy para diversión de Luna quien estaba al corriente de aquella broma interna. Los adultos presentes tan solo les miraron curiosos ante las carcajadas que soltó el moreno unos segundos después de ver a su mejor amiga enfurruñarse mientras jugaba nerviosamente con el mango de sus espadas colgadas en la cintura.

No hay forma alguna de que lo olvides, ¿Cierto?. – murmuro la castaña mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a sus amigos, avergonzándose mas al ver a Luna casi retorciéndose silenciosamente de la risa y a Harry estando a punto de tirarse al suelo. Suspiro resignada mientras agradecía el acto de su amigo para quitar la tensión en el ambiente. – Honestamente, son todo un caso. – murmuro Hermione mientras negaba con la cabeza y sonreía a sus amigos. – y los extrañe muchísimo. – culmino mientras se acercaba velozmente a ellos y les daba un abrazo rompedor de costillas con mucha mas fuerza a la que recordaban ambos.

¡Dios, Hermione! Sea lo que sea que comiste debiste traerme un poco. – dijo el azabache mientras se soltaba del abrazo de su amiga y se estiraba un poco para destensar sus adoloridos huesos. – si tan solo te gustara volar, te rogaría que hicieras pruebas para Golpeadora el siguiente año.

¡Puedo sentir una tableta de chocolate debajo! – grito emocionada la rubia mientras palpaba el abdomen de la castaña, quien muerta de vergüenza intentaba, en vano, alejar las manos de la joven de su anatomía.

Basta. – murmuro tajante mientras se arreglaba el ropaje intentando verse digna, fallando estrepitosamente al tener un marcado sonrojo en las mejillas. – Prioridades. Debemos buscar los contra hechizos para quitarle todos los bloqueos de encima a Harry de forma segura y meterle pociones de todo tipo para que su salud coincida con la de un muchacho sano. – su tono mandón fue como un bálsamo para sus amigos, quienes la habían extrañado tanto hasta el punto de casi llorar por escucharla hablarles en ese tono.

Podríamos buscar en todos estos hermosos libros. – Murmuro Luna mientras pasaba su mirada por los alrededores – o pedirle ayuda a todos estos mirones –murmuro para si misma ignorando las miradas perplejas de todos los presentes. Y ante la proposición, la castaña y el moreno se disponían a ponerse a investigar, uno mas emocionado que el otro, cuando un ligero carraspeo llamo la atención de los jóvenes.

Lamento interrumpirlos. – el inefable de fuego se acerco a ellos con cara de haber visto un fantasma y apenas estar recuperándose, ante su cercanía, Hermione posiciono rápidamente una mano en el mango de Grian, deteniendo el avance de Aldebaran. Ambos se sumergieron en una batalla de miradas que no habrían culminado amablemente de no ser por el silbido impresionado de Luna Lovegood.

Lo veo y no lo creo. – Harry estaba con los ojos bien abiertos mientras observaba la escena casi sub-real ante que se le presentaba ante sus ojos. – Hermione Granger desafiando a la autoridad.

Cualquier adulto esta en mi lista negra a menos de que pase con buen puntaje un escaneo de mi visión roja. – respondió la castaña mientras desenfundaba su espada ante la mirada casi embelesada de alguno que otro inefable ante la belleza del material, la hoja y el diseño. – de lo contrario, cualquier mago o bruja será atravesado por mi espada, y quizá no les haga ni un rasguño físicamente, pero les aseguro que no querrán saber las repercusiones de ser atravesados fantasmalmente por la hoja de Grian. – la mirada salvaje y casi morbosamente diabólica divirtió a sus amigos e hizo tragar en seco a mas de uno de los adultos presentes.

¿Visión roja? . – inquirió distraídamente la rubia mientras se entretenía acomodando el cuello de la camisa de Harry, muy para la vergüenza del muchacho ante la mirada divertida que le lanzaba la castaña ante la curiosa escena preguntándose en que momento sus amigos se habían acercado tanto.

Su nombre real es "Visión caleidoscópica dimensional" – respondió en automático la leona mientras intentaba ocultar la risa al ver como la rubia intentaba acomodar los cabellos de Harry, quien por cierto estaba muerto de nerviosismo al sentir las pequeñas manos de la chica por entre sus cabellos. – tiene muchas funciones. Literalmente me sirve para ver auras mágicas, núcleos, hechizos y maleficios, cosas escondidas en general o todo lo que un ojo humano no podría ver – ante su respuesta, se escucho un jadeo colectivo en boca de todos los presentes, pero el trió les ignoro por completo.

Una interesante habilidad, Hermione. – Luna había detenido su batalla con el cabello de Harry y había dirigido sus penetrantes ojos azules cargados de seriedad buscando los pozos pardos, los cuales le regresaron la mirada con una chispa de diversión en ellos sabiendo lo que la rubia le pedía con la mirada.

Hay una probabilidad del veinticinco porciento de que puedas aprenderla. – la castaña casi suelta una carcajada ante la mirada anhelante de la rubia, e ignoro de nueva cuenta el jadeo colectivo de los demás presentes. – dependerá de un par de factores, pero podremos manejarlo, pequeña Raven. – como respuesta tan solo obtuvo una enorme sonrisa de parte de la rubia quien de nueva cuenta reanudo su batalla con la cabellera de Harry.

Va siendo hora de llegar a los sucesos importantes ¿Estas lista? – Harry hacia todo lo posible por resistir el impulso de soltar un suspiro placentero ante las caricias de la rubia e intentaba darle a entender a su amiga la seriedad de los sucesos ocurridos durante el verano. La respuesta de la castaña tan solo fue asentir mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo, sacaba lo que parecía un simple dulce de uno de los bolsillos escondidos de sus ropajes y se lo metía a la boca. Su amigo se siguió en acciones, asi mismo como la rubia, quien para ese entonces ya había sacado su varita para arreglar los desperfectos en los ropas del joven y ella misma, y un peine con la firme determinación de darle algo de forma a la mata de pelo de Harry Potter.

Tengo una noción superficial basada en algunos comentarios que logre escuchar en el gran comedor. – Para ese entonces, lo que fuera que había comido la castaña estaba haciendo su efecto, puesto que la joven presentaba una enorme sonrisa en los labios y la mirada vidriosa. Todos intuyeron que había ingerido algún tiempo de calmante. Lo cual les saco un suspiro de alivio al recordar lo terroríficamente amenazante que se veía la muchacha minutos atrás. Algunos tuvieran la osadía de abandonar sus anteriores tareas y acercarse un poco para ver lo que sucedería. Sin embargo, alguno que otro sentía la punzada de indignación ante el completo descaro del trio de ignorarles olímpicamente mientras mantenían una platica casual, en especial el Inefable MacDobrik, quien empezaba a desesperarse y sin embargo estaba atento a cualquier información que los jóvenes revelaran. Todo mundo en el campamento de fuego estaba ansioso por saber en donde rayos se había metido la leona, en especial el Leon de Nemea, quien no tardaba en hacer su escandalosa aparición en cualquier momento.

Resumiendo. El mundo mágico tiene la determinante idea de que fuiste reclutada por Mortífagos, los Weasley apoyaron la idea entrevistándose "anónimamente" con el Diario El Profeta y difundieron la idea, media cámara en el Wizengamot la trae en tu contra, tus padres fueron acosados un poco por la comunidad mágica. – susurro lo mas quedamente que pudo para no alterar a su amiga, pero al ver que esta tan solo sonreía y le asentía para continuar, se relajo un poco. – algunos pocos me ayudaron a defender tu caso con respecto a tu búsqueda, pero incluso los profesores se comportaron como muggles nazis, estúpidos y necios, y me ignoraron – la mirada endurecida del joven le causo un escalofrió a Aldebarán, quien aun estaba cerca, pero intento disimularlo lo mejor posible. – ese es el resumen de este verano.

Los estudiantes de tres casas de Hogwarts, alentados por sus padres, repudian la mención de tu nombre en sus presencias. – intervino la rubia mientras sacaba de quien sabe donde un frasquito con Poción Alisadora y se la aplicaba al azabache. – curiosamente, los Slytherin se han estado comportando. – la rubia masajeaba la cabeza del moreno, quien por supuesto estaba disfrutando mucho los mimos. Medio segundo después Luna se alejo un paso de el para apreciar su trabajo. Harrison James Potter en ese momento parecía algún tipo de príncipe encantador y valiente, con los cabellos brillantes y sedosos hechos ondas en las puntas, la pose relajada y la leve sonrisa adornando sus labios. Las mujeres del lugar no pudieron evitar el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, a acepción de Hermione quien seguía en su mundo prestando la atención suficiente como entender lo que sus amigos le decían.

¿Quiénes eran los toros y mariposas? .- pregunto ausente la castaña mientras se entretenía observando los reflejos de luz en el enorme candelabro que estaba por sobre sus cabezas. Tales apodos hicieron reir a sus amigos quienes se miraron fugazmente por un segundo antes de ponerse serios nuevamente, lo cual llamo la atención de la leona, quien dejo de perder su tiempo con las luces de la estancia.

Estudiantes de Durmstrang y Beauxbatonos. – la seriedad en el tono de Harry puso nerviosa a su amiga, quien para entonces ya tenia un terrible mal presentimiento vaun bajo el inflijo de la píldora "inhibidora de emociones fuertes" que había ingerido.

El torneo de los tres magos se llevara a cabo en Hogwarts – Luna jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos, intentando desviar las inquietudes que la embargaban. – y Harry fue seleccionado.

El silencio se instalo de nueva cuenta en la estancia al completo. En el ambiente no había ira, ni miedo, solo una carente vida. Era como si de pronto la razón y el corazón se hubieran escapado del cuerpo de todos los presentes mientras una oleada de quien sabe que les embargaba, obligándolos a sentir una indiferencia casi abrumadora que poco a poco consumía su alma y les sumergía en una espiral de carencia emocional casi embriagadora. Y todo mundo se habría dejado llevar por la nada de no ser por el surgimiento de curiosidad ante los movimientos casi carentes de vida de la castaña.

Hermione había tardado en contrarrestar la apatía provocada por la "píldora calmante" de Alette, exclusivamente creada para ella, y solo le bastaron un par de segundos para comprender las palabras de Luna. Casi con pereza llevo su mano izquierda sobre el mango de 'Zéphyros' mientras su otra extremidad era llevada hasta su corazón. Nadie podía creer o que sus ojos veían, de la nada, como si de un fantasmea se tratase, la figura de una segunda Hermione se desprendía de la original y se quedaba detrás de ella en pose militar de descanso, mientras otra más le seguían al hilo. Y así sucedió consecutivamente hasta alcanzar la cantidad de diez copias, las cuales tomaron forma completamente corpórea apenas la castaña dejo de formar mas copias. Cuando la ultima copia fue formada, la castaña original entrecerró lo ojos e hiso un ademan con la cabeza, y acto seguido, las demás castañas se lanzaron sobre la biblioteca del lugar a devorar libros con una velocidad que solo los amigos de la castaña conocían era capaz de leer la joven en sus momentos mas desesperados. Pasados menos de diez tortuosos minutos, todos los libros de aquel lugar habían sido leídos, muy para el asombro de todos los presentes, y las "copias" habían desaparecido casi con una diferencia de treinta segundos. Fue entonces que todos notaron como la castaña original se masajeaba las sienes, como intentando mitigar una migraña, mientras respiraba tranquilamente y susurraba entre dientes palabras incomprensibles al oído.

Cuando Hermione termino de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo en los confines de sus profundos pensamientos, dirigió su mirada penetrante hacia el grupo de Goblins que habían ignorado sus amigos y ella misma desde hacia ya un buen tiempo. La sonrisa maliciosa en los labios de la castaña, por algún motivo, provoco una inmensa satisfacción en los príncipes de la nación Goblin, quienes presentían una alianza jugosamente ponzoñosa, no necesariamente maliciosa hacia su nación, que podría traerles beneficios y ganancias además de una ligera venganza hacia el mago que los predispuso en esa situación tan vergonzosa.

* * *

La habitación estaba a oscuras, apenas iluminada por fugaces chispas rojas que emergían de una varita a manos de su dueño. Con la escasa luz, se podía vislumbrar levemente la estancia, y la mano que sostenía a su esporádica y única fuente de luz. A un lado de ella, por sobre el escritorio, había una botella de vino de elfo casi vacía, un vaso de vidrio lleno hasta el tome, y un reguero del marrón liquido por sobre la madera. Al rededor podía verse un escandaloso desorden; libros tirados con hojas arrancadas, miles de pedazos de papel aun flotando en el aire, velas del grosor de una cabeza partidas a la mitad, tiradas por sobre el pedregoso suelo, algunas aun con la cera escurriendo y secándose lentamente, algunos retratos rasgados o arranados de cuajo de las paredes suyos ocupantes brillaban por su ausencia, y un centenar de manchas de fuego manchando los muros y algunos vidrios incrustados en la madera de los libreros o regados en el suelo. Detrás del escritorio, con una expresión de profunda ira, el hombre mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, según la perspectiva de la comunidad mágica, se encontraba bebiendo furioso.

La noche anterior, un Inefable de fuego se había llevado a dos leones y un águila justo enfrente de sus narices, poco después de el haber quebrado su mascara frente a todo su personal educativo y algunos miembros del ministerio. Cuando aquellos cuatro desaparecieron de la vista, el caos apenas pudo ser controlado. Los jefes de casa ordenaron a sus protegidos irse a sus dormitorios mientras los adultos se quedaban a discutir lo sucedido. Tuvo que poner su mejor mascara acomplejada ante la ira palpable de todos los presentes, en especial la de Filius, quien estaba a punto de tener un derrame cerebral ante la inmensidad de su furia. Y no era para menos, una de sus águilas había sido atacada, no solo por casi la totalidad de los alumnos, sino también por el mismísimo director de la escuela, justo frente a sus ojos sin el poder actuar a consecuencia. Si al hombrecillo se le sumaba el griterío y rabia de cierta escocesa, quien estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a la mas mínima provocación y cuya varita había tenido que confiscar el jefe de casa de Slytherin, y por si fuera poco, el asunto se puso mortalmente peligroso para su integridad física teniendo en cuenta la mirada amenazante del murciélago de las mazmorras, quien le prometía un futuro doloroso tras haber presenciado como el único hijo de su amada Lily había sido atacado por quien tenia que protegerle. Tres jefes de casa cabreados era lo ultimo que Albus Dumbledore deseaba tener en su contra, y sin embargo es lo que habían provocado sus acciones.

Con suma diplomacia y una infinita paciencia se había librado de sentir en carne propia los dolores de las miles de maldiciones que aquellos tres eran capaces de lanzarle al momento. Pero hasta él sabía que lo que fuera solo una solución momentánea, podría convertirse en tres varitas a punto de lanzarle una imperdonable, y esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones en esas instancias.

Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico, había desaparecido en compañía de una presunta Mortifago junto con una heredera de casa cuyo padre poseía un permiso de prensa independiente, y para colmo de males, bajo la capa de un inefable de fuego. El panorama se le tornaba de una tonalidad que jamás le desearía a su peor enemigo, sobre todo cuando los ojos de todo mundo mágico estaban sobre Hogwarts con el torneo de los tres magos realizándose en sus terrenos.

Aquel dia había empezado mal, tras la publicación de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Estuvo contrariado al leer las opiniones de todo el mundo tras lo sucedido, sobre todo cuando se argumento que si un Inefable de fuego se había llevado a los chicos era por una razón de peso, algunos disculpándose a regañadientes por su antigua disposición a la erradicación de la castaña, otros tantos creyendo que se la habían llevado para castigarle y otros argumentando una treta del director para desaparecer al muchacho y entrenarlo bajo el profesorado de los Inefables de fuego. Una completa irrealidad, teniendo en cuanta que él no poseía poder alguno sobre aquel batallón de los mejores magos y brujas que él jamás tendría la dicha de manipular a su antojo. No hubo muchos comentarios acerca de la niña rubia, solo algunos sobre su posible reclutamiento, los cuales fueron descartados casi inmediatamente al saberse lo exentica que podía llegar a ser.

Durante el resto del dia, el jefe Warlok lo paso sumido en sus pensamientos, siendo ignorado por todos u obteniendo miradas recelosas de parte de la mayoría de los alumnos, en especial de las jóvenes serpientes. Sintiendo una completa paranoia al no tener a su arma bajo su dominio y mirando sus espaldas constantemente ante la pesada mirada de sus tres jefes de casa ahí donde ellos estuvieran, sabiendo que tenía menos de cuarenta y ocho horas para encontrar a los niños antes de que perdiera a su único doble agente, a su mejor duelista y a la mejor bruja confiable y leal que tenía bajo su mando durante mas de una década.

Y el día fue empeorando con el transcurrir de sus horas. Los directores de las otras escuelas se mantenían cautelosos y alejados de él, dejando que muy pocos de sus jóvenes salieran de sus resguardos a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario. Con las clases iniciadas, fue poco común encontrar a grupos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatonos en cercanías de algún alumno de Hogwarts estrechando relaciones, cuya era la finalidad del torneo. Ni una chica francesa se mantenía fuera de un grupo de su misma escuela, a veces siendo custodiadas caballerosamente por algún grupo de vigorosos búlgaros quienes no dudaban en mantener sus varitas en mano a la mas mínima provocación. Muchos de estos altercados a lo largo del dia había sido provocados por un colérico Ronald Weasley, quien intento en varias ocasiones acercarse a la hermosa rubia de ojos azules e invitarla a recorrer los terrenos de Hogwarts, misma jovencita que, con los nervios a flor de piel por lo sucedido la noche anterior, se encontraba emocionalmente inestable y que con cualquier sobresalto su magia reaccionaba violentamente, misma que golpeo con gran potencia al joven pelirrojo y quien en un ataque de ira intento regresar el golpe, tan solo para ser golpeado con varios hechizos no verbales de parte de muchos búlgaros rabiosos.

A mediados de tarde, el mundo de Albus Dumbledor tembló peligrosamente. Una carta de Gringotts había llegado con el sello del rey de aquella nación, informándole que el señor Potter disponía de nuevo guardián mágico y que todo documento que el haya firmado en nombre el muchacho seria revisado personalmente por Ór, hijo mayor del rey Lepruk, y que a causa de un par de movimientos sospechosos sus propias bóvedas habían sido restringidas a cualquier mago, bruja o duende que no fuera miembro de la guardia Globlin, todo eso asegurando que Gringotts actuaba bajo los designios legales y permitidos al nuevo guardián mágico de Harry Potter y con la aprobación del joven mago, y sobre todo, asegurando que tratarían el tema lo mas delicadamente posible, intentando que nada de la información saliera de Gringotts, reiterando en varias ocasiones que la seguridad de dicha información estaba a cargo personalmente del príncipe Goblin y la seguridad de este completamente fuera del alcance de cualquiera. Incluido el Mugwump Supremo, quien era el único con la autoridad suficiente como para pedir una audiencia con la realeza de Gringotts.

No tardo en recibir cartas urgentes de miembros de la orden que se habían estado escondiendo en propiedades de la familia Potter, incluyendo a Arabella Figg, quien pese a tener aquella casita a su nombre por obra y gracias del matrimonio Potter había sido echada de su hogar hasta terminar averiguaciones, pidiendo una explicación o exigiendo los moviera a otra residencia lo mas pronto posible. Con una increíble rabia burbujeándole en las venas, logro escribir y duplicar la masiva para posteriormente mandarla a todos sus seguidores. Expresando en ella el no poder ayudarles y lamentando el hecho de tener las manos atadas hasta que el niño Potter reapareciera.

Con un intervalo de apenas una hora de ello y estando a nada de la hora de la cena, le llego una carta de parte del ministerio de magia, informándole que los Inefables de tierra habían capturado a Sirius Black, teniéndolo bajo su custodia habían iniciando las averiguaciones pertinentes, confiscando sus bóvedas, residencias y pertenencias hasta terminar con el juicio, el cual seria llevado a cabo bajo el régimen de sus leyes y guiado por los mismísimos generales. Cabe decir que el color se le fue del cuerpo casi al mismo tiempo en que leía la carta, sabiendo que no encontrarían a ese hombre culpable de nada mas que del desfloramiento de alguna que otra jovencita y de la broma pesada que este hombre le había hecho a Severus Snape en sus años de colegio.

Pero la guida del pastel se la llevo lo sucedido en la hora de la cena.

El gran comedor estaba en un sepulcral silencio. Todos los alumnos sumergidos en sus platos, ignorando la mesa principal y sintiéndose nerviosos los unos con los otros, presas del pánico al sentir la mirada del director sobre todos ellos. Y todo habría seguido asi de no ser por una broma hecha al mismísimo director, todos sospechando de inmediato quienes eran los culpables de dicho acto. El hombre había ingerido a la hora de la comida, sin el saberlo, una base de posición multijugos con cabellos de cabra. Como resultado se obtuvo un semi-hombre delgaducho, con patas de cabra por manos y pies, largos cuernos y piel peluda de un amarillo patito y manchas moradas por todos lados, con cara humana y los ojos tan grandes como dos bludger´s, las túnicas habían desaparecido y en su lugar había tan solo un bikini de mujer rosa fosforescente y un letrero bailando en la cima de su cabeza que rezaba _"¿Acaso no soy hermosa?". _

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar. Todo mundo reía, incluyendo al personal del ministerio que una estaban ahí y a los profesores de la escuela, incluso el celador de la escuela reía a pierna suelta. Por no decir que Severus Snape no reparo en esconder sus estridentes carcajadas, sorprendiendo a mas de un estoico Slytherin que se negaba a reír abiertamente ante la situación, aun que después de ver a medio mundo destartalarse de risa, fue imposible no contagiarse. Muchas brujas Veela media-sangre de Beauxbatonos tuvieron que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no transformarse en medio de la cena por culpa de las estridentes emociones eufóricas de medio mundo. Lo vigorosos búlgaros golpeaban la mesa con fuertes manotazos intentando mitigar la risa mientras alguna que otra lagrima escurría por las orillas de sus ojos.

Con el ambiente cargado de alegría, Albus estuvo bajo la mirada y cuidado atento de Madame Pomfrey, quien era asistida por un semi-risueño Severus y una completamente alegre Minerva, lo cuales le enervaban los nervios mas de lo que ya estaban. Lastimosamente para él, su calzado había sido encantado para no poder moverse de donde estaba y cuando lo intento, cayó de bruces al suelo, haciendo que mas risas se escucharan en la estancia. Y por ello habían optado por atenderlo en el gran comedor.

Y de repente, las risas cesaron tras el sonido de una aparición en medio del gran comedor. Los cuchicheos se hicieron mas audibles conforme tres figuras encapuchadas se acercaban al comedor de los profesores, los tres ataviados con túnicas negras idénticas a las de Hogwarts, con el escudo de su respectiva casa, y del otro lado del pecho, el sello de los Inefables elementales bordado con hilo de oro y plata, aquel que solo los trabajadores del ministerio de magia conocían. Los t5res se acercaron a la mesa, completamente erguidos y orgullosos, con las capuchas cubriéndoles en lo mayor posible las cabezas, y aun asi todos ya sabían de quienes se trataban. Dos brujas y un mago. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood.

Todos les siguieron con la mirada hasta el momento exacto en que estos tres se detuvieron frente al asiento de director del colegio. A simple vista se noto como estos intentaban mantener la compostura para no reírse justo como todo mundo había hecho hacia solo unos minutos atrás. El león retorciéndose en su lugar intentando ahogar sus risas mientras el águila pareciera taparse la boca con ambas manos en un vano intento de acallar lo mas posible su risa. Al final, fue la castaña quien carraspeo un poco, llamando asi a la calma y retiro su capucha dejando ver su rostro a todo el mundo.

Un trabajo sumamente muy impresionante. – Hermione hablo fuerte y claro mientras pasaba su varita negra por sobre el maldecido hombre mientras retenía las risas para sus adentros al reconocer las firmas mágicas detrás de semejante broma. Negando resignada al notar como algunas varitas se alzaban en su contra con algo de cautela. - con un poco de esfuerzo incluso esto podría durar alrededor de trece semanas enteras sin que nadie pudiera removerlo. – la castaña finalmente soltó una risita mientras bajaba la varita. – y con algo de investigación profunda, los resultados pueden ser permanentes. – culmino con una estridente risa al notar como los ojos del hombre se agrandaban mas ante ese riesgo, mientras un par de cabezas pelirrojas jadeaban silenciosamente al escuchar tales posibilidades. Medio segundo después, una cabeza pelirroja se disponía a lanzarse en contra la castaña, pero fue detenido por el león detrás de Hermione.

Señor Weasley. – rugió el moreno mientras se destapaba la cabeza, haciendo que un montón de señoritas suspiraran o otras jadearan ante el joven hombre. No era para menos, Harry había cambiado, sus ojos brillaban como jade sin la obstrucción de las gafas en su rostro, su piel estaba ligeramente mas bronceada y tenia el cabello corto y sedoso, dejando ver la flamante cicatriz por la que era famoso con sumo orgullo en la mirada, como si no fuera una carga para el. Y solo los residentes de Hogwarts lo notaron, Harry estaba mas alto, una cabeza mas alto de lo que recordaban y su cuerpo debajo de aquellas ropas se veía fornido, como su hubiera sido bien alimentado y entrenado por años. Con la varita aun en alto sonrió fingiendo amabilidad. – le recomiendo a todo mundo bajar las varitas. – al ver intenciones del pelirrojo de lanzar un hechizo, el moreno tan solo hizo un movimiento y este salió despedido hacia las puertas de la entrada, chocando estrepitosamente y sacándole un susto a los profesores y alumnos ante tal muestra de poder. – Soy el único heredero de la Casa Potter y tengo plena autorización de mi tutor mágico para defenderme asi como también evocar una compensación igualatoria a los daños causados a mi persona o mi tutor. Si estan dispuestos a atacarme, tengan en cuenta que soy un futuro jefe de casa, el ataque hacia mi persona, o tutor, significaría que estoy en mi derecho, o en dado caso el de mi tutor, de cobrar las deudas, aun asi los deje en la calle o sin vida. Es mi derecho concebido al nacer. – el tono orgulloso y tajante dejo a mas de uno congelado. Muchos sangre pura sonrieron satisfechos al saber que sus costumbres al fin habían alcanzado y seducido al niño que vivio. Todas las varitas regresaron a ser guardadas casi al instante.

Señorita Granger. – Minerva dio un paso al frente en representación del director, quien no podía abrir la boca sin soltar sonidos guturales incomprensibles. - me alegra saber que está usted bien. Es un alivio volver a verla – sonrió la escocesa mientras analizaba físicamente a la joven, no encontrando nada mas allá de un arduo trabajo físico y mágico. Admirando a la bruja en la que se había convertido aquella castaña tan preciada para ella. Tales palabras fueron dichas con sinceridad, los tres asi lo sintieron, sin embargo aun había aspectos que los hacían dudar de la credibilidad de aquella mujer. El trio intercambio una mirada fugaz antes de que la castaña asintiera.

Me agradaría decir lo mismo profesora pero, honestamente, y dado los sucesos ocurridos durante mi ausencia, me cuesta creer en la veracidad de sus palabras. – Dijo la castaña mientras se erguía orgullosa y sacaba de su túnica un pergamino dirigido al director de la escuela. Tales palabras lastimaron un poco el corazón de la escocesa, pero no culpaba a la muchacha, sino a sus escasos intentos de persuadir a Albus de limpiar el nombre de la niña y promover su implacable búsqueda.

Lo entiendo y respeto, señorita Granger. – susurro con algo de pena en la voz. – me gustaría que charláramos en algún momento para que compruebe mi honestidad. – señalo con un brillo en los ojos al notar como la joven le sonreía limpiamente pese a las circunstancias. Un segundo después recibió el documento y lo leyó fugazmente antes de sonreír para sus adentros. – entiendo, si me permite, hare el anuncio. – la escocesa inclino un poco la cabeza y emergió detrás del comedor para ver a todos los jovenes en la estancia, aplico un sonorus a su garganta y procedió a dar su anuncio. – Los inefables de fuego han llevado a cabo las investigaciones pertinentes y han encontrado a la señorita, Hermione Jean Granger, inocente de todo lo que se le acusa, y ordenan a toda la comunidad mágica a darle el respeto que se merece. Toda información concerniente a su desaparición esta vetada para todo aquel que no pertenezca a sus filas. Y han tomado bajo su protección a quienes fueron atacados por el Mugwump Supremo. Es todo. – culminado el aviso se redirigió frente a la castaña quien de nueva cuenta tenia un pergamino en mano dirigido a Albus Dumbledore.

Esto tenia que dársele al antiguo tutor mágico de Harrison James Potter. – la risueña mirada de la castaña desconcertó a la mayoría de los presentes, quienes no estaban acostumbrados a verla divertirse. - ¿Lo toma usted en su representación? . – inquirió aun con una contagiosa risa en los labios, la risa de Harry y de la recién descapuchada Luna no auguraba nada bueno, pero aun así asintió. Una vez teniendo el pergamino en mano procedió a leerlo pero fue detenida por la castaña. – lo resumo y asumo el protocolo. Mi nombre es Hermione Jean Granger, y de acuerdo a los "Estatutos Internacionales de magos huérfanos", Titulo Tercero "Tutores y casos especiales", y cumpliendo con los requisitos impuestos ahí pedidos, me fue concedidas la calidad de Madrina-Guardiana del joven mago Harrison James Potter y la pequeña bruja, Luna Selene Lovegood, ahora Van Vinter. Todo ello puede ser rectificado en Gringotts, donde los papeles en regla son custodiados por Talseed, sobrino tercero del príncipe Ór, quien es mi jefe de cuenta y actual administrador. – el tono serio usado por la castaña tan solo acentuó el silencio en el gran comedor, coyos ocupantes no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando. – hago entrega de una copia de los papeles firmados a la representante de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, en vista de que este se encuentra indisponible. – la sonrisa regreso a los ojso de la joven meintras sus amigos atrás no podían dejar de reír quedamente ante la cara pasmadas y mutismo de muchos adultos. A sus espaldas, un grupo reducido de Slytherin y unos cuantos Gryffindor celebraban para sus adentros ante las noticias. Y en un grupo de alumnas francesas, las jóvenes Veela media-sangre estaban teniendo serios problemas con las emociones casi fulminantes de cierta rubia de ojos azules, quien faltaba poco para ponerse a llorar de emoción al ver a la castaña leona. Nadie se dio cuenta, pero una pelirroja le lanzo un Desmaius que reboto, dividió y le dio a un Gryffindor y a una Revenclaw. Al final, fue la pequeña Gabrielle quien dio una pócima calmante sumamente fuerte a su hermana, quien tan solo quedo con una ligera risita alegre mientras estaba recostaba den la mesa. Pronto los graznidos, o lo que sea que salía de la garganta de la cabra, se hicieron escuchar, muy para divercion de medio mundo quienes volvían a reparar en la presencia del director. Ignorando nuevamente a todos, Hermione le dedico una mirada significativa al joven Potter, quien sonrió como niño en la mañana de navidad y dio cara a todo el gran salón.

Yo, Harrison James Potter, cuarto competidor involuntario del torneo de los tres magos, de acuerdo al reglamento de dicho torneo, y haciendo hincapié en el Capitulo octavo, "De competidores", sub-titulo primero, "Edades pertinentes y sus clausulas" nombro a mi tutora mágica, Hermione Jean Granger, como mi segunda y preparadora ante las pruebas venideras, al cumplir esta con los requerimientos necesarios para ostentar dicho titulo. – al culminar su comunicado, una magia proveniente de las piedras y paredes del castillo, se presento ante ellos como luces chispeantes cargadas de un fulgor embriagante, les rodeo con suma delicadeza y se fundió con ellos. – Dicho pacto fue aceptado por la señora de Hogwarts, en cuyos terrenos se llevaran a cabo las actividades correspondientes. Que tengan buena noche y disfruten de la cena.

Un jadeo colectivo se escucho en el gran salón y murió solo cuando los tres estudiantes desaparecieron como si tuvieran el pleno permiso del castillo de hacerlo a su antojo. Lo cual solo el director tenia permitido hasta cierto punto. Un eufórico caos se desato tras los sucesos ocurridos al entender todas las implicaciones de dichos actos. No solo Harry y Luna tenían nuevo tutor mágico, quien además no tenia mas de quince años de edad, sino que la rubia había cambiado su apellido y ahora usaba el de su madre, el cual la mayoría ignoraba completamente. Una Van Vinter, una de las pocas casas completamente puras cuyos miembros eran poderosos unigénitos cuyos rumores indicaban eran videntes transmigrantes. Además de ello, Potter se había hecho de una segunda aquella misma tarde-noche, algo que ni uno de los competidores sabia que podía hacer, y había tenido la osadía de poner a su tutora al mismo tiempo que ambos habían desafiado burlones a los profesores. Muchos Slytherin sonrieron complacidos al hondar en las acciones del heredero Potter y la chica Granger, sintiendo un respeto creciéndoles en el pecho ante sus movimientos tan atrevidos disfrazando con ello sus estrategias. Se apreciaba un Slytherin siendo un Slytherin, pero un Slytherin disfrazado entre Gryffindors era un espectáculo que era admirado desde las sombras. Era un hermoso y suculento espectáculo.

Si, fue un dia tortuosamente espantoso para Albus Dumbledore. y por ello se refugio en el fondo de una botella. Y sus dolores de cabeza apenas comenzaban.

* * *

El suelo boscoso le quemaba la piel, el aroma a putrefacción le molestaba en la nariz y el frio de la oscura estancia le calaba los huesos. Estaba rodeado de oscuridad, aferrado a la única luz que le daba esperanza. Un pequeño vórtice, no mayor a una Snitch, se alzaba ante el, como remolino de agua con fondo de cristal, mostrándole imagines inconexas de un mundo al que el soñaba llegar a pertenecer pronto. Suspirando al ver a quien era el motivo de sus suspiros desde siempre. A veces intentaba traspasar con sus manos aquel pequeño portal y acariciar las mejillas blancas de quien mas quería tocar y proteger en la vida, siempre recibiendo una descarga dolorosa de magia negra al apenas tocar el portal. Magia suficiente como para mantenerlo inmóvil por lo que parecían siglos de vida bajo un hechizo Crusiatus. Muchas veces veía a Belinus, gloriosa y valerosa como siempre mientras enfrentaba los retos de esa vida, en otras a Taranis cuya glamurosa presencia no dejaba de hacerle sonreír al recordar la vanidad con la que solía referirse a ella misma a Belinus, orgullosa de su amor, y muy pocas veces veía a Manen, quien con su sola mirada podía mantenerlo en el paraíso por lo que pareciera una eternidad mientras le admiraba como un niño a su primer amor.

Muchas veces soñaba con pasar sus dedos por aquellos largos, sedosos y rubios cabellos, como siempre los tendría en todas sus vidas, embriagándose con la durcura de su mirada o perdiendo la completa cordura ante su sonrisa. Mas sin embargo siempre que despertaba ahí, su corazón se comprimía y rabiaba, lanzaba magia por todos lados y gritaba con toda la fuerza que poseía. Reducía su conciencia y alteraba el laberinto dimensional tanto como le placiera, siempre teniendo que reconstruirlo de nueva cuenta cuando su rabia terminaba. Siempre cabizbajo y lloroso. Anhelante.

A veces sentía el llamado de su cuerpo. Implorándole, casi de rodillas, su retorno, pero no había espacio para el, no cuando el otro estuviera ahí. Y lloraba sin lagrimas mientras gritaba en la oscuridad, porque el solo era una parte de un todo que fue desplazado a la nada y esperaba ansioso el regresara casa. Lo necesitaba. Lo ansiaba como nunca deseo algo. Y a veces, cuando el otro le llamaba, podía rodear los confines de su casa y sentir estar por fin completo.

El solo quería salir de la oscuridad y regresar a casa. Ir donde Belinus, Taranis y Manen, y ser feliz. Quería ir a casa, y la felicidad lo embargaba al saber que no faltaba mucho para ver sus sueños hechos realidad. Porque su otro "Yo" le llamaba. Lo necesitaba. Y Belius ya estaba con el. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

**Bueno. Me perdí por un tiempo. No me disculpo. Hoy actualizo por que estoy viendo las dos ultimas de Harry Potter. Estoy sensible y me apiade de quienes seguían esta historia. **

**Por lo pronto me despido. Espero les gustara el capitulo. Y por sobre todo, espero no me odien mucho. **

**Espero sus comentarios. **


	8. Chapter 8

**::: Morte :::**

**\- Primera parte -**

El sol resplandecía en lo alto. El fresco aire revolvía algunas hojas secas en el césped y calles, mismas que habían caído de los arboles a consecuencia del otoño entrante. Algunas personas transitaban las calles, unas pocas dándole un paseo a sus mascotas, otras vigilando a sus niños jugando en las calles del vecindario, y otras tantas, en todos los casos mujeres, cuchicheando con alguna vecina en los pórticos mientras bebían alguna taza de té con pastas. El aire estaba cargado con un dulzor mentolado y un deje de dulce de calabaza que hacia que a cualquiera se le antojase comer algún caramelo, la risa de algunos niños inundaba el ambiente así mismo también como el mormullo del viento, haciendo que todos los residentes de aquella calle emergieran de sus cuevas para disfrutar del esplendoroso día. Todos, menos una persona.

Una ama de casa, mal favorecida estéticamente por la naturaleza, se hallaba en la sala de su residencia, con la taza de té a medio beber sobre la mesilla de madera enfrente de ella, a un lado de dicha taza se encontraba un platillo de galletitas de mantequilla a medio comer y por una de las orillas de la mesa escurría una hilera de té que fue a parar a la alfombra, manchándola irremediablemente, en una esquina de la mesilla descansaban un montón considerable de 'Daily Prophet', cada uno con sus diferentes imágenes en movimiento y sus artículos varios a la vista. Montículo asimétrico que amenazaba con desparramarse por el suelo de la sala ante cualquier brusco movimiento.

En la chimenea, las muescas de madera quemada crujían ocasionalmente, el calor menguado del fuego casi extinto calentaba levemente la fría estancia de aquella helada casa mientras que por el cuerpo de aquella mujer escurrían copiosas gotas saladas. En la estancia podía percibirse una pesadez digna de un frio día de invierno mientras se bebe una taza de chocolate al fuego. El aire, cargado con electricidad, podía ahogar a cualquiera que le respirase por mas de un minuto completo y en él podía percibirse un aroma a ligera podredumbre combinada con un acaramelado aroma a limón. A los pies de la mujer se alzaba una pequeña canastilla de mimbre, y dentro de ella una mantita gris deshilachada con manchas verdosas, azules y rojas.

En el mueble de dos plazas, con restos de galletas y gotas de té en los labios, Petunia Dursley se encontraba con una expresión de perpetuo horror plasmada en el rostro. Algunas lagrimas habían escurrido por sus mejillas y el maquillaje en sus ojos se había escurrido, dejando ríos negros surcando su rostro además de un par de ojeras muy pronunciadas se lograban ver debajo de sus ojos, otorgándole una apariencia cansada.

Dos horas atrás, cuando descombraba el ático, encontró dicha canastilla, la misma donde su sobrino Harry había dormido en sus primeros días en la casa Dursley. Ni siquiera había tenido la intención de tomarla entre sus manos o incluso tocarla siquiera, pero un impulso la llevo a bajarla de aquel lugar y decidiera examinarla apenas terminara de leer los periódicos que su sobrino dejase en su habitación, escondidos a la vista de Vernon y Dudley, y los cuales ella le había pedido, a escondidas por supuesto, le dejara leerlos, dicha petición hecha a cambio de copiosas comidas, medicación y alguna que otra chuchería, escondidas para él en lugares estratégicos de la casa donde ni su marido, ni mucho menos su hijo, las encontrarían.

Mientras tomaba una taza de té, leía cuidadosamente los diarios, maravillándose con la magia impregnada en el papel y tinta, olvidando momentáneamente la canastilla, sumergiéndose en aquel mundo que tanto le había maravillado de pequeña, disfrutando aquel pedacito de magia en la soledad que le otorgaba la tarde. Cuando termino de leerlos, no sin antes soltar alguno que otro exabrupto por las ocurrencias hilarantes de una chismosa periodista, derramando el liquido que bebía tan desinteresadamente, acomodo lo mejor que pudo la desordenada pila de periódicos en una esquina. Y habría olvidado la canastilla de no ser porque un destellito constante, el cual había ignorado completamente mientras leía, le llamo la atención antes de que siquiera pensara en parase de su asiento. Curiosa, y algo recelosa, fijo su mirada por sobre la canastilla, notando como la singular lucecita parpadeante emergía por entre los pliegues de aquella vieja manta. Impulsada por un sentimiento de urgencia, acerco sus manos para remover las mantas para buscar el origen de la luz rojiza casi hipnotizante. Al fondo de la canastilla, escondida entre los pliegues de la manta, encontró una piedrilla pequeña, mas pequeña que una canica. Por un segundo dudo en tomarla entre sus dedos, pero la compulsión fue mucho mas poderosa y en menos de un parpadeo dicho objeto ya estaba entre sus dedos. La luz dejo de emerger en cuanto sus dedos le tocaron, y curiosa como ningún otro dia, Petunia la acerco a su rostro para intentar verla mas de cerca. Quedo fascinada con lo que veía.

Miles de imágenes se aglomeraban dentro de aquella piedrita, como si de una minúscula bola de cristal se tratara. En ella se reflejaban las imágenes de una vida entera. Una muy particular. En ella reconoció a sus padres, a si misma, a su difunto cuñado y su sobrino. Por varios segundos se deleito con las imágenes que aquel objeto le mostraba, siempre con un sentimiento de aprensión aglomerándosele en el pecho, el cual crecía a cada segundo que pasaba. Sensaciones la invadieron al completo al ver pasar esa vida frente a sus ojos, y guiada por la compulsión acerco sus ojos lo mas posible hacia aquel objeto sin siquiera percatarse de ello. Y fue entonces que lo entendió. La vida reflejada en la piedrita era la de su hermana, Lily.

Apenas el entendimiento llego a ella, dicha piedrita brillo entre sus dedos intensamente, cegándola por completo, lastimándole la vista, pero aun así sus parpados se negaron a cerrarse. Completamente paralizada, Petunia Dursley vio como aquella piedrita se desdibujaba de entre sus dedos y lentamente se incrustaba entre sus cejas. El dolor que sintió fue solo equiparable a la culpabilidad de una madre ante la muerte de un hijo bajo su cuidado y escrutinio. Y en aquel momento, entro en shock. Bastaron largos minutos antes de que su cuerpo se relajase y bajar sus manos hacia sus costados. Un ligero crack se escucho cerca suyo, pero le fue ajeno ante los ensordecedores gritos de su alma, sumida en si misma, casi bordeando la locura, dejo su cuerpo en modo automático.

\- ¿Petunia Dursley?. – inquirió el recién aparecido mago. Un inefable de Aire, descapuchado al completo, dejando a la vista su rostro. Ojos claros como el agua, piel blanca como el marfil, pestañas largas, cejas pobladas y cabellera anaranjada. Un hombre joven que se sintió desconcertado al notar como la mujer delante de él le ignoraba deliberadamente, o al menos eso es lo que creía que la mujer hacia. – Soy Mike Veldor…Teniente de los inefables de Aire - intento presentarse el hombre, esperando que así la mujer le daría la cara, pero esta pareció imperturbable, lo cual inquieto al joven. - ¿Se encuentra bien?. – y al no recibir respuesta, procedió a rodear el sillón y plantarle cara a la mujer. La sangre se le fue del cuerpo casi al instante.

Aquellos ojos, antes de un simple color oscuro, se teñían lentamente con el mas terrorífico verde Avada Kedavra que nunca había tenido el infortunio de ver. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, uno tan poderoso como para hacerlo temblar ligeramente, y eso era mucho decir debido al entrenamiento que había recibido toda su vida. Mike se consideraba a si mismo un hombre imperturbable al que nada le había dado miedo desde que tuvo uso de razón. Hasta ahora. Un largo y tembloroso suspiro emergió de entre sus labios, saco la varita, hizo un par de movimientos y sello la casa al completo con un millar de los mejores hechizos que sabía. Acto seguido, toco delicadamente el hombro de la mujer y desapareció, llevándose con él a la inmóvil mujer, internamente anhelando una copa del licor más fuerte que pudiera encontrar apenas pisara las dependencias de su escuadrón.

* * *

Miles de libros estaban dispersos por todas partes en el suelo. Muchos de ellos a medio leer mientras lentamente pasaban sus páginas con la parsimonia del cálido viento que se arremolinaba en la estancia. Decenas de pergaminos enrollados, muchos de ellos con escritos inconclusos y manchas de tinta, se encontraban desparramados por los muebles de la estancia, algunos tantos flotando en el aire con una pluma trazando en el papel un sinfín de anotaciones varias. La mesilla central estaba repleta de frascos vacios, tazas de té a medio terminar con la infusión completamente fría en ellas y algunas migajas de pan y galletas. Frascos de tinta y plumas de un sinfín de multicolores se encontraban regados por todos lados, sobre todo en un escritorio en una de las esquinas de la habitación. La estantería, que no hacia mucho tiempo atrás estuvo repleta de libros, se encontraba casi vacía, solo alguno que otro tomo había escapado de terminar en el suelo. La luz de la estancia era otorgada por un gran candelabro encantado que desprendía luz blanca, iluminando cada rincón de la estancia con su candor. En las paredes vacías de libros podía apreciarse retratos inamovibles de un par de hombres y mujeres que a los presentes en esa estancia se les hacían vagamente familiares.

Sentada en el suelo cerca del mueble de una plaza, con un montón de libretillas a su alrededor, se encontraba Jean Granger. Completamente inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados y en posición de loto. Una ligera capa de un "algo" le rodeaba completamente, con apenas un milímetro de espesor, ese "algo" desprendía luz rojiza y un ligero candor que si alguien pudiese tocar muy seguramente saldría con ampollas rojizas. Sus ropas, rojas en su mayoría, y otorgadas por los inefables de fuego a manos de Sirius Black como mensajero, y las cuales en esos momentos tenían alguno que otro agujero causado por fuego, ondeaban ligeramente con el cálido viento en sus partes mas holgadas, dándole una sensación casi como si flotara. Frente suyo, una gran vela negra tan larga como sus piernas se alzaba imponente y majestuosa, con ligeros tallados de criaturas que nunca había visto en su vida Muggle. Leves gotas de sudor surcaban el rostro de la castaña, quien en ocasiones fruncía el seño al momento en que el aura de ese "algo" que la rodeaba perdía brillo y candor por un momento a la vez de que una ligera chispa se vislumbraba en la mecha de la vela frente a ella. No muy alejado de ella se encontraba su marido, Gérard.

El varón Granger se encontraba recostado en el suelo boca abajo, con las manos extendidas frente a su cara, una frente a la otra y en medio de estas un pequeño cascajo de metal en forma de esfera se movía casi imperceptiblemente, muy para la alegría del hombre, quien ya tenia una capa de sudor humedeciéndole el cuerpo. Sus ropas Muggle´s, asi como las de su esposa, habían sido desechadas en los pasados días cuando estas se hubieron llenado de agua y sido cortadas por un "algo" de un filo sumamente aterrador, siendo remplazadas por el uniforme estándar de un inefable en entrenamiento de tierra. Asi mismo como sus ropas terminaron desechas por los cortes y la humedad, las de su esposa habían sucumbido al fuego que Jean desprendía.

Días atrás, cuando Irina Angelov les habia llevado a la "Leonera" se habían encontrado con su hija, Hermione. Cabe decir que ellos habían llegado en medio de una aparente griterío donde su hija, Harry y la pequeña Luna, parecían ignorar a todos los adultos presentes, a excepción de los Gobblins quienes estaban completamente fascinados por lo que sea que su hija les estuviera proponiendo, ignorando los rugidos de un joven hombre que exigía al viento que le prestaran atención. Y sin bien en un principio les pareció extraño el hecho de que su hija ignorara a las autoridades, esto paso a segundo plano en cuanto su cerebro asimilo la idea de que la joven leona estaba ahí, frente a ellos. Y les importo poco si el ambiente tenia tensión acumulada, tan solo se lanzaron a tomara su hija entre sus brazos y darle el mas grande y prolongado abrazo que jamás le habían otorgado. Nadie se atrevió a romper el momento familiar, sobre todo cuando la castaña se rompió en brazos de sus padres y lloro como una pequeña niña perdida que al fin había encontrado el camino a casa. Todos los magos y brujas presentes se sintieron tan incómodos con la escena que prefirieron irse y llevarse al aun iracundo hombre cuyo nombre no les importaba en lo mas mínimo. Dejando en la estancia a la familia Granger, al joven Potter y la pequeña Lovegood.

Pasado el tiempo, la familia se puso al día, Hermione entre los brazos de su muy protectora y amorosa madre, y el muy amado y paranoico padre aun lado de estas, sonreía mientras narraba sus aventuras a sus progenitores y a sus amigos, quienes estaban completamente extasiados, tanto por la narración de la leona, como por el hecho de ver a Hermione comportarse como una niña pequeña en brazos de su madre. Entre risas, lagrimas y reprimendas, la castaña narro, a grandes rasgos, sus aventuras en todos los mundos que había visitado y todo lo que había aprendido y creado en compañía de su compañera de viaje, Alette. Ante cada anécdota, los señores Granger perdían un poco de color en el rostro, llegando al punto de casi caer desmayados ante las miles de veces en que su amada castaña había estado al borde de la muerte, muy para el retraimiento de la resignada joven.

Pasado el sermón de parte de los señores Granger, muy para la vergüenza de la joven al ser reprendida frente a sus amigos, la leona procedió a mostrar todos los artículos que traía consigo. Dejando a la vista y alcance de todos la mayoría de ellos, lejos estando de saber que apenas abriera una cajita de sus "juguetes" dos de estos saldrían disparados hacia sus padres. Dándole un susto de muerte a todos los presentes al ver volar a los señores Granger por los aires, un par de leones sumamente alterados y con los reflejos de un duelista profesional, procedieron impedir que los cuerpos de ambos señores Granger chocaran con el suelo o la pared. Cabe decir que la joven leona casi tuvo una crisis de histeria al notar como sus "Master Elements", guates moldeadores de los elementos, se desasían en las pieles de sus padres, fundiéndose en las manos de estos, formando surcos y líneas, marrones en su padre, rojas en su madre, y ascendían por sus muñecas formando un patrón semejante a una enredadera alrededor de ella. Y al final, cuando la líneas dejaron de formarse, la uña de sus dedos anulares se torno del color de las líneas, y el anillo de boda de ambos se descoloro hasta el punto de volverse completamente de algún material trasparente muy similar al diamante.

Y después de semejante situación, una donde los padres de la castaña terminaron con un núcleo mágico enteramente elemental y, sobre todo, funcional, esto asegurado por un par de sanadores, muy para la consternación de la castaña, y fascinación de todo mundo al momento de enterarse, la castaña no pudo mas que resignarse ante la idea de que sus padres por fin entenderían su fascinación por el mundo mágico, que pensándolo detenidamente, no era tan malo. Al final del día, sus padres fueron introducidos al mundo de la magia como si de dos niños de once años se tratasen, con libros introductores sobre costumbres, reglas, etiqueta sangre pura, leyes ministeriales, etc. Y fueron sepultados con el sinfín de pergaminos, libros, libretas y notas, de parte de la castaña, donde les señalaba "Lo basico" sobre los posibles nuevos poderes elementales que adquirieron y los ejercicios que debían realizar diariamente para poder controlarlos.

Desde entonces, y después de presenciar la toma de custodia por parte de su hija sobre el joven Harry y la pequeña Luna, muy para el orgullo, y desconcierto, de los Granger, ambos progenitores fueron puestos bajo la vigilancia y tutela de Meredith Wave, una linda bruja de 23 años, cabellos lacios, largos y castaños oscuros, con ojos tan negros como la noche, e Inefable de Agua, con una especialidad en medimagia de la mente, y a punto de obtener otra especialidad, y con una sed de conocimiento que rivalizaba con la de la familia Granger. Huérfana de nacimiento y criada en el ceno de los inefables de agua, creció sin familia propia en medio de una educación y régimen pseudo-militar. Dicha mujer poseía un carisma y entusiasmo tan abrumador que el matrimonio Granger termino adoptándola como una hija mas, con todo y ritual de por medio, para satisfacción de Hermione, quien siempre había deseado una hermana.

Misma joven que dos días después de la partida de su hermana menor, y compañía, había sido llamada a la unidad de emergencias mágicas, dirigida por el Medimago General Alric de la Rouse, para la atención inmediata de Petunia Dursley. Dicho nombre había dejado un sinsabor casi amargo en la garganta de los Granger al reconocer el nombre de la desagradable pariente del joven Harry Potter, después de todo habían tenido el desfortunio de encontrársela en una ocasión cuando habían ido a visitar al azabache durante el verano pasado. No obstante, sabiendo que aquella mujer y su desagradable familia eran los únicos parientes del joven muchacho, tuvieron que tragarse su bilis y preocuparse un poco por dicha mujer.

Poco después de la partida de su hija mayor, ambos habían sucumbido a sus estudios, solo habiendo sido interrumpidos un par de ocasiones, la primera de ellas por un muy malhumorado Regulus Black, Mayor de los Inefables de Fuego, elemento y vestimenta muy para el disgusto del hombre, quien les había informado de los pormenores sobre la situación en general y les había entregado ropas resistentes a maleficios, hechizos, maldiciones, etc. con la que asegurarían la salud y bienestar del matrimonio, dios no quisiera que algo le pasara a la pareja y tener que rendirle cuentas a los mocosos que estaban en Hogwarts, sobre todo a la condenada leona que era completamente capaz de dar una batalla sin precedentes contra el mismísimo General de Fuego, salir victoriosa y tener energías suficientes como para patearle el culo a medio escuadrón de capas verdes, la fuerza letal de entre los cuatro ejércitos, los Inefables de Tierra. O al menos es lo que se rumoraba que la leona seria capaz de hacer estando enojada, nadie quería comprobarlo.

La segunda interrupción fue por un par de medimagos que les presentaron aun muy demacrado Sirius Black, hermano de Regulus, a petición del padrino del joven Harry. Un hombre que parecía mas muerto que vivo y que estaba siendo atendido en la Unidad de Enfermedades Mentales y sus derivados, por una inefable de agua, Jully Montage. Gérard Granger encontrando en el desmejorado hombre, un amigo, casi hermano del alma, al comprender su retorcido sentido del humor y la sed de sangre por cierto malnacido mago que se asemejaba mas a una cabra.

Ambos hombres habían congeniado tan bien que al final del día siempre se buscaban el uno al otro, y arrastraban con ellos a Regulus, para tener una charla entre "hombres" mientras bebían un par de tragos, licor para Regulus y Gérard, agua ionizada y un montón de pociones diluidas para Sirius, muy para la desgracia de este. Los hermanos Black contándole a un muy excitado Gerard las anécdotas y aventuras que habían vivido a lo largo de su vida, las misiones que ambos habían realizado, Sirius como Auror , Regulus como Mortifago e Inefable de Fuego.

Fastidiado como ningún otro día por razones que él no comprendía, Gérard Granger dejo sus prácticas y se relajo completamente en el piso. Desparramando su cuerpo entre el montón de libros, papeles y pergaminos que le rodeaban, intentando calmar sus desconocidos malestares internos, soltó todo el aire que sin darse cuenta estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones. Su esposa, hastiada también de sus ejercicios y compartiendo los sentimientos de su esposo, se dejo caer al suelo respirando pausadamente, absorbiendo del ambiente todo el calor que su cuerpo y magia había desprendido, casi devorando dicho candor. No paso mas de un minuto cuando ambos sintieron la magia de los hermanos Black acercándose lentamente por el pasillo que daba a aquella que se había vuelto su habitación de descaso y estudio.

Ambos hombres entraron casi un segundo después de que el matrimonio se acomodara en los asientos de la sala mientras los elfos domésticos recogían y acomodaban los libros en las estanterías, los pergaminos en una mesa o las libretas en una mesita cercana al mueble donde ambos se habían sentado. Ambos hombres portaban ojeras debajo de sus ojos, el mayor de ellos con restos de lagrimas secas en sus mejillas, ojos rojos y palidez propia de quien ha visto un fantasma. El menor, tenía la cara tan verde como quien está a punto de vomitar mientras retenía una gran cantidad de rabia en la mirada. La magia de ambos se podía percibir casi salvajemente intentando salirse de sus cuerpos, como si fueran animales rabiosos enjaulados. Los brazos del mayor estaban marcados con arañazos largos y restos de gotitas de sangre podían verse en su pijama blanca como el algodón mas fino. Las ropas del otro estaban trozadas en unas partes y quemadas en otras, como si bolas de fuego las hubieran chamuscado deliberadamente mientras le fueron lanzados cuchillas sumamente filosas al hombre, incluso algunos mechones de su largo cabello parecían chamuscados, ambos tomaron asiento enfrente del matrimonio y de la nada una mesilla cafetera apareció, con un par de vasos y una botella de Whisky de fuego con mas años de añejamiento que la edad de ambos hombres juntos. Apenas los vasos estuvieron llenos, ambos hermanos las vaciaron rápidamente ante la mirada estupefacta del matrimonio, quienes no podían creer que Regulus permitiera que su hermana bebiera estando tan delicado de salud.

\- ¿Sucedió algo? . – Gerard pudo sentir como el ambiente se enrarecía apenas formulara su pregunta.

\- Solo el quiebre de la mas extraordinaria y cruel mentira que ni siquiera el Slytherin mas cruelmente astuto pudo haber creado nunca. – Sirius parecía a punto de un ataque histérico, las manos temblorosas y las lagrimas rabiosas emergiendo de sus ojos eran prueba de ello.

\- Rojita no estará contenta. – susurro Regulus mientras apuraba otro vaso de licor a sus labios. Para los Granger dicho apodo de "merodeador" llamo su atención, después de todo era el que su hija había obtenido de ambos hermanos días antes.

\- Harry no le perdonara nunca esto a la cabra, por muy noble que sea el cachorro. – el mayor de los Black empino la boquilla de la botella a sus labios, dándole un largo trago.

\- Me sorprendería que entre Rojita, La Reina Roja, La Señora de Fuego aquí presente y el mismo Bambie no lo manden al infierno hecho mierda de dragón chamuscada. – se carcajeo sin ganas el menor de los Black ante la mirada de muerte que le dio su hermano al mencionar el horrible apodo "Merodeador" que Regulus le había dado a Harry.

\- Si fueran tan amables, ¿Podrían explicarnos?. – inquirió con duda Jean, su curiosidad aumentada al escuchar la mención de su hija en labios de menor Black.

\- Habia una razón de peso para que Hijo-de-puta-muchos-nombres-Dumbledore, mandara a Harry con los Dursley cada verano. – Regulus tomo la palabra al notar que su hermano no abriría la boca. Lo comprendía, el hombre acababa de recibir una noticia que lo dejo sumamente desestabilizado emocionalmente. – Lily Potter y Petunia Dursley realizaron un antiguo ritual mágico, prohibido y sumamente oscuro en ambas, por razones e implicaciones que desconocemos completamente, pero tenemos una ligera sospecha de ello. Probablemente Albus se entero de ello y lo corrompió con su magia durante todo este tiempo.

\- Este verano, con la desaparición de Rojita, debió estar muy ocupado como para recordar reforzar los conjuros en Privet Drive. – secundo Sirius mientras dejaba la botella, ya vacía, en la mesilla y pedía a susurros le trajeran otra, a los elfos de la estancia. – las protecciones de la casa Dursley funcionaban para proteger a Harry, no por la sangre Evans que Petunia y La Reina Roja comparten, ese vinculo de sangre no era lo suficientemente poderoso para ligar el ritual en tía y sobrino, sobre todo cuando Lily ni siquiera es una Evans. – el desconcierto fue visible en la pareja, por lo que Sirius prosiguió. – Tras la muerte de Rouse e Ethan Evans, Lily descubrió que no era hija biológica del señor Evans y acudió a Gringotts para rastrear su sangre y encontrar sus raíces. Sea lo que sea que le dijeron los Goblins, Lily no logro decir ni una palabra por mas de una semana, solía evitar la mirada de todo mundo y casi siempre tenia una expresión de profunda ira en el rostro. – ambos hermanos se adentraron un momento en sus recuerdos, justo en aquella semana donde Lily se había ganado su nombre merodeador, ReedQueen, aquella tarde un considerable grupo de sangre puras había colmado la paciencia de Lily; una docena de magos y cinco brujas había terminado en la enfermería, todos con heridas dolorosas por todos lados y hemorragias ahí donde solo las chicas sangran cada mes. Ni una sola de las victimas quiso confesar quien fue su atacante, pero el rumor se esparció como pólvora en cuanto notaron como aquellos alumnos evitaban estar cerca de la pelirroja. - Nunca supimos cual era el nombre y apellido de su verdadero padre, ni mucho menos el de soltera de la señora Evans, es algo que ni siquiera Prongs logro hacerla decírnoslo. Creemos que solo Petunia lo sabia, pero protegió aquella información de alguna forma. Al ser ellas medias hermanas las protecciones habrían sido inútiles. – las manos temblorosas de rabia de los hermanos Black comenzaba a impacientar al matrimonio y a cara cada vez mas pálida de los Granger le dio a entender a los hermanos que ya concebían de que iba el asunto.

\- Pero las protecciones han funcionado "perfectamente" por todos estos años, aun cuando Harry y Petunia supuestamente tienen un vínculo de sangre sumamente débil. – culmino Regulus con voz queda, las implicaciones de aquellas palabras dejaron completamente pasmados a los Granger, Gerard le arrebato la botella de licor a Sirius mientras Jean se llevaba las manos a la cara intentando no soltar un grito iracundo antes de tiempo.

\- ¿Eso es posible?. – pregunto horrorizada Jean. Su esposo impactado sintió el licor rasgársele en el pecho. Ambos recibieron un asentimiento de cabeza en respuesta de parte de los hermanos.

\- El ritual estuvo activo desde inicios del mes en que Voldemort ataco el valle de Godric. – la voz quebrada del mayor de los Black hiso sentir incomodidad a los Granger, pero intentaron no hacerlo notar. – los hechos exactos los desconocemos, pero lo que si sabemos con certeza es que aquel 31 de Octubre de 1981 murió Petunia Dursley, otorgándole un escudo de "Alma" a su hermana, en vinculo directo con la sangre de su madre, por lo que Harry fue cubierto con dicha proteccion. Dicho sea de paso, este escudo sigue aun activo en Lily Potter, quien a su vez a protegido con su presencia, sin ella saberlo, a su hijo.

El matrimonio quedo completamente pasmado por lo menos un minuto entero al comprender plenamente lo que sus interlocutores les habían dicho, y después de insufribles e interminables sesenta segundos, estallo el pandemónium. Jean Granger estallo su magia tal cual bomba de nitrógeno, destruyendo todo a su paso, mandando a volar a los tres pasmados y aterrorizados hombres por el aire, chamuscando muebles, madera, tela y uno que otro libro que no alcanzo a ser protegido por los elfos escondidos en la estancia. El fuego abrazador fue tan explosivo y destructivo a la vez, que las llamas alcanzaron diecisiete estancias mas alrededor, dejado un enorme cráter en la edificación subterránea, "La Leonera".

El varón Granger, apenas su cuerpo toco suelo firme, se protegió a el mismo, sin saber realmente como lo hizo, con un escudo de piedra solida recubierta de un metal liquido de origen desconocido; Regulus alzo sus escudos intentando proteger con el a su hermano al recordar que este se encontraba incapacitado temporalmente para usar magia propia. Los tres aterrados y blancos como el papel al escuchar las miles de blasfemias que la mujer gritaba al viento tal cual banshee rabiosa y sedienta de sangre, a la espera de que la ira de aquella leona, porque era muy claro de quien heredo ese aspecto Hermione, se apaciguara lo suficiente como para que ellos dejaran de sentir la piel al rojo vivo por las llamas a su alrededor. Interiormente, los tres juraban harían hasta lo imposible por no ser los desgraciados mensajeros que le darían la noticia a la actual tutora mágica de Harry Potter. Todo mundo sabia que Hermione Granger era una chica que amaba las reglas y confiaba plenamente en las decisiones de los adultos, pero eso había cambiado tras su largo viaje, de eso daban fe todos y cada uno de los presentes. Aquella leona había regresado de su viaje con los colmillos y las garras afiladas. Nadie quería enfrentarle más que el desquiciado general, El León de Nemea, sobre todo cuando se desconocía su verdadero potencial mágico.

* * *

Los estruendos en la estancia eran ensordecedores, la intensidad de los estallidos mágicos eran tales que incluso hacían temblar los cimientos del castillo al entero, pasmando y aterrorizando en partes iguales a los residentes, inclusive a los profesores de los tres colegios. Las chispas de hechizos multicolores volaban por todos lados, rozando al moreno de ojos verdes quien apenas tenia tiempo suficiente como para esquivar los golpes, las ráfagas de fuego eran apenas esquivadas, repelidas o ahogadas por su propio elemento, el aire. Su contrincante y mejor amiga, ahora tutora, tan solo le lanzaba sin tregua alguna, hechizo tras hechizo, con una soltura y elegancia digna de quien ha vivido mil guerras y a aprendido a disfrutar de las batallas. La mirada de la leona era fieramente divertida, con un toque casi cansado en las pupilas y un deje de aburrimiento en sus movimientos, blandiendo la varita marrón en sus dedos como una extensión mas de su cuerpo. Las ropas de esta, uniforme del colegio al que pertenecía y tan solo variando en la túnica roja en sus hombros, ondeaba al compas de sus movimientos, muchas veces absorbiendo los hechizo y disipándoles en la nada. Harry, completamente bañado en sudor, sonreía como niño en la mañana de navidad mientras lanzaba a diestra y siniestra sin prejuicio alguno todo tipo de hechizos que tenia en su repertorio, si misión era simple, darle un solo golpe a su mejor amiga, y la varita prestada de su hermana no le facilitaba las cosas. Las ropas del moreno estaban chamuscadas en algunas partes, el brillante verde de su túnica, símbolo inequívoco de ser un "Elemental de Tierra", manchada de hollín, tierra y rasgada en su mayoría, muy para su disgusto interno, y debajo de la túnica, el uniforme de Gryffindor dejándose a la vista y aparentemente intacto en la zona del pecho.

Lejos de ellos, sentada en una esquina sepultada en libros, pergaminos, un montón de botellas vacías de poción pimentonica y bandejas de bocadillos a medio comer, se encontraba otra castaña, replica exacta de la que sostenía un duelo con el azabache. Con un par de ojeras debajo de sus ojos, el pelo ligeramente enmarañado, el cuerpo algo encorvado y una galleta entre sus labios, Hermione leía ávidamente un libro de proporciones exageradas, incluso para ella misma, de tapa tan negra como el ónix y letras en plata en la portada. El libro de Historia del torneo de los tres magos. Ese mismo libro restringido que había conseguido en la biblioteca prohibida de la "Leonera" y en la cual había encontrado el dichoso reglamento original del torneo, el cual, para su alivio y el de su protegido, tenia un millar de clausulas que les podrían ser de utilidad ante cualquier inconveniente, aunque esperaban no tener que recurrir a esas cartas bajo la manga.

La estancia no era mas grande que el gran comedor, tenia un par de antorchas que iluminaban sus rincones mas oscuros y un par de ventanales tan largos como las paredes mismas. Del techo colgaban candelabros y este mismo estaba encantado al igual que el del comedor del castillo. Algunos cómodos muebles estaban acomodados en las esquinas, con sus respectivas lámparas de mesa para la iluminación mas precisa si se le necesitaba. En las faldas de una ventana, podía vislumbrarse una alacena bien abastecida de todo tipo de aperitivos y teteras de Té humeante y oloroso, lisitos para ser consumidos.

Días atrás, cuando habían regresado al colegio, el trio de jóvenes habia tomado control parcial sobre las protecciones de Horgwarts para moverse plenamente por un tiempo sin que su seguridad corriera peligro, obviamente, esto estando bajo escrutinio y bendición de la señora Hogwarts, quien contenta les cedió las protecciones casi de inmediato al saber que su actual custodio tenia la tendencia de "abusar" de sus pequeños niños mas vulnerables. Fue gracias a estas, que el trió había encontrado la habitación multipropósito. La sala de los menesteres.

Extasiados, habían disfrutado de las delicias del lugar con sumo placer. Haciendo aparecer un montón de objetos y lugares en los cuales jugaron como niños pequeños sin preocupación alguna. Lanzándose globos de agua, pintura, e incluso haciendo una guerra de bolas de nieve que termino con los tres en el suelo, completamente mojados y calados hasta los huesos con enormes sonrisas en los labios y respirando entrecortadamente. Disfrutando una niñez robada por parte de los mas jóvenes, recuperando la inocente juventud arrebatada por parte de la mayor. Entre risas y juegos el tiempo fue volando y pronto tuvieron que dejar las travesuras para pasar a temas mas serios. Tenían mucho trabajo por hacer y muy poco tiempo. Luna regresaría a tomar clases lo mas pronto posible, la rubia podía ser sumamente relajada y distraída, pero era una Ravenclaw y el conocimiento y los estudios estaban entre sus prioridades, no por ello disfruto el tener que separarse de sus amigos tan pronto, pero los leones le prometieron estarían al pendiente de ella por cualquier cosa y que podría ir a visitarles tanto como quisiera y tuviera tiempo libre, aquello ultimo dicho por la leona mientras miraba pícaramente a sus dos protegidos, quienes se sonrojaron inevitablemente. Antes de partir hacia su dormitorio, casi a regañadientes, abrazo por largo tiempo a ambos, suspirando casi imperceptiblemente en cuanto sintió como sus amigos le rodeaban con su magia, justo como hacían desde que la conocieron, para protegerla de la magia de los maliciosos alumnos que aun había en la escuela y que eran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para tentar contra su vida molestando a la joven aun sabiendo que Harry y Hermione podrían volverlos mierda de Hipogrifo.

En cuanto la pequeña rubia se había marchado, el azabache tomo asiento en el suelo, aun mojado por la nieve, y espero pacientemente a que la castaña explotara. No culpaba a su amiga, el habría explotado de rabia en cualquier momento de no tener a la pequeña preocupándose por él todo el tiempo, pero estando ellos dos solos era un asunto diferente. Harry era el hermano magico pequeño de Hermione, asi lo habían sentido casi desde que entraron a Hogwarts, y aunque sus inicios fueron distantes y difíciles, al final todo habia resultado maravilloso. Pero su hermana en magia, para su sorpresa, no hiso amago alguno de que desfogaría si enojo, tan solo le hiso compañía mientras sacaba de entre sus túnicas un par de largos pergaminos entre los que pudo distinguir un horario de entrenamiento, medicación y estudio. El ojiverde casi se puso palido ante la anticipada tortura que le esperaba. El nunca había sido un amante del estudio, ni mucho menos de las asquerosas pócimas que la enfermera le obligaba a beber cuando enfermaba o salía herido, pero si le gustaba moverse y aprender sobre la marcha. Su hermana casi suelta una carcajada al verlo palidecer.

\- Tranquilo, es mio. – aclaro la chica mientras veía a su hermano suspirar de alivio, lo cual la divirtió y exaspero a partes iguales. – pero este es tuyo. – de la nada y tras un chasquido de dedos un pergamino igual de largo apareció en las manos de Harry, quien temblaba de horror aun sin siquiera haberlo abierto. Ante la risa de su amiga, suspiro resignado y lo abrió, el alivio casi fue instantáneo al notar que todas sus actividades serian mayormente practicas de duelo y que las pócimas que ingeriría no eran tan abundantes. Lo que si lo desconcertó un poco, es el hecho de que las horas de sueño no estaban contempladas.

\- Herms, no quiero alarmarte, pero te has equivocado. – el ceño fruncido de su hermana le causo un escalofrió de frio pánico. – Si, sé que no es posible, pero mira. – alzo el pergamino y se lo mostro a la chica. – no hay programadas horas de descanso. – culmino mirando extrañado a su hermana. Quien por supuesto leyó el pergamino con la velocidad de un rayo, asintió y regreso a leer sus pergaminos.

\- Yo nunca me equivoco en mis horarios Harry, deberías saberlo. – sonriendo, dejo que el cerebro de su hermano trabajara por un rato, y supo por la sonrisa que poco a poco se dibujaba en sus labios que ella tenia una respuesta astuta para su duda.

\- ¿La Semilla de Tierra que me diste en la leonera?. – inquirió casi negando para si mismo al haber caído ingenuamente en una treta de su hermana. Como respuesta solo obtuvo un movimiento de cabeza afirmativamente. – ¿He de suponer que la Semilla de Agua que le diste a Luna también tiene las mismas propiedades mágicas?. – ni siquiera necesitaba respuesta para aquella pregunta. La simple sonrisa en la comisura de los labios de su hermana fue suficiente.

\- No lograremos dormir por los próximos tres días, suficiente tiempo para prepararnos. Para antes de la primera prueba tendrás una varita nueva. No hay mas discusiones que hacer sobre ello. – sentencio Hermione mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Aquello era un tema delicado entre ambos. Anteriormente ya habían discutido un poco sobre los hechizos de rastreo y restricción que la vieja cabra había puesto en la pluma de la varita de Harry, Merlin sepa como el hombre lo hizo, pero el muchacho se negaba a cambiar de varita. Su negativa había enervado a Hermione, y poco después a Luna, pero ninguna pudo quitarle el mugroso palito al muchacho. Fueron los señores Granger quienes hicieron entrar en razón al muchacho, usando el tono de padres decepcionados y la mortal mirada llorosa de Jean Granger, la cual Harry resintió profundamente. Solo así Harry dejo que su hermana en magia resguardara mágicamente su varita y le prestara una de las pocas que eran compatibles con él. Madera de sauce, veinticuatro centímetros, con núcleo desconocido para el muchacho. Varita que había probado valer lo mismo que un colmillo de basilisco en el mercado negro, considerando que a cada segundo le exigía mas de si mismo.

\- Comprendo. – murmuro el azabache entre dientes, no muy conforme con tener que deshacerse de su varita de acebo. El sabia que estaba siendo un cretino, asi mismo como sabia que era un hechizo lo que lo obligaba a actuar de aquella manera, daba gracias a Morgana, Hecate, Gaia y Merlin, que su hermana también lo supiera o muy seguramente ya lo habría maldecido un millar de veces por su actitud.

Y asi había iniciado su jornada. Habían pasado casi los tres días completamente despiertos, comiendo mientras estudiaban, bebiendo sus pociones, las cuales Harry no sabia para que servían las que su hermana ingería, y luchando constantemente y casi sin descanso. Las únicas veces en que ambos descansaban medianamente, era cuando el moreno regresaba a la construcción de su propia varita mágica y ambos tenían que poder su completa concentración en ello, casi limitando sus movimientos. En un principio, el ojiverde no estuvo contento, pero después de que la bruja le dijera que si se aplicaba le enseñaría a hacer su propia escoba de carreras, el moreno se la paso pegado a los libros con una sonrisa gigantesca en los labios. Misteriosamente ni un tipo de madera lograba ser compatible con el núcleo mágico de Harry, y ante este hecho la castaña tenia un sinfín de teorías, las mas probables siendo que era posible que Harry fuera uno de los primeros magos en ser compatible con otro tipo de material en vez de la simple madera o que la magia de Voldemort en la cicatriz de Harry estuviera interfiriendo en el proceso. En cuanto a la varita de Acebo, ambos habían hallado una largo cabello rojizo atado invisiblemente en el mango de la Varita. En cuanto le quitaron dicha fibra, Harry no pudo siquiera tocarla, esta salía volando a todos lados soltando chispas multicolores.

Enterarse de la magia de Voldemort anclada en Harry, había sido un buche de agua sucia en el desierto. De pensar en que jamás lo habrían averiguado de no ser por que accidentalmente Hermione escaneo con su Mirada Roja el cuerpo de Harry, buscando mas hechizos de la vieja cabra, se les revolvía el estomago. Lastimosamente habían averiguado que no era la única parte de alma de Voldy escondida, los inefables de tierra habían salido en búsqueda de las restantes a la espera de poder reunirlas todas y destruirlas al mismo tiempo. Asegurando que era probable que el malnacido hombre se diera cuenta si descubrían que estaban cazando sus preciados seguros de vida. Un día después, en medio de un debate entre el trio, porque Luna no tardo en hacer acto de presencia, los jóvenes se habían llevado el susto de su vida cuando una diadema apareció sobre la mesilla donde estaban almorzando. Un segundo les basto a las chicas para saber que esa diadema le pertenecía a Rowena Ravenclaw, y un segundo después supieron por el moreno que esta tenia una parte de Voldy en ella. Había caído la tarde y aun estaban decidiendo que hacer con ella cuando una carta de Regulus les llego, informándoles que ya habían localizado un guardapelo, perteneciente a Salazar Slytherin, que guardaba otro fragmento del alma de Voldemort. En dicha carta, el menor de los Black, les comentaba que esa era la probable razón por la que su antiguo señor planeaba matarle antes de que fuera rescatado por los inefables elementales, pues el joven comenzó a sospechar de aquel mago cuando comenzó a enloquecer, pero nunca logro saber si sus conjeturas eran ciertas y pronto olvido el tema. También les comento sobre la reintegración de Andrómeda Tonks a la familia Black, quien retorno con sumo orgullo, además de que su hija fue, literalmente, secuestrada de la academia de aurores y fue integrada a los inefables de tierra. La muchacha se desmayo en brazos de su consternado padre cuando la realidad había llegado a ella mientras la madre lloro como nunca al ver al mas pequeño de sus primos con vida. La pequeña familia había cambiado su residencia a una de las cacitas cercanas a la academia de inefables elementales y resguardado su antigua casa con poderosos encantamientos indetectables.

En la cena de aquella noche el "Trio del caos", apodo que los gemelos Weasley le habían puesto a sus jóvenes amigos, recibió una carta urgente de parte de unos muy furiosos Goblins, informándoles que gracias al permiso del jefe de la casa Black, ellos por fin habían podido acceder a la cámara personal de Bellatrix Lestrange para examinar los posibles objetos ilegales que esta hubiera pasado de contrabando durante la anterior guerra mágica, un protocolo de limpieza que solo se podría aplicar con la autorización del jefe de casa de dicha persona en tela de juicio. La copa de Helga Hufflepuff fue hallada, en conjunto de tres docenas de objetos ilegales que prontamente fueron destruidos, según las instrucciones de Sirius, y la copa resguardada por los inefables de aire. Los duendes aplicaron una multa millonaria a la cámara de Bellatrix, y con sumo placer, Sirius, jefe de la familia Black, había renegado de su loca prima, sacándola de la familia. Lastimosamente la cámara Lestrange aun no podía ser escaneada por los auditores del banco, y aun con la autorización del Rey de la nación, era un protocolo que se había arraigado al contrato de servicio que los Gobblins habían firmado para mantener la paz entre su nación y los magos de Gran Bretaña. Ademas de ello, informaban cual seria el protocolo a seguir el siguiente fin de semana donde los "destazadores" irían a recoger el delicioso basilisco que aun permanecía en la cámara de Salazar Slytherin.

Y asi pasaron su tiempo, entrenando, estudiando e intentando encontrar un material conductivo mágico que fuera compatible con el moreno. A veces contando con la compañía de la joven rubia, para gran satisfacción de Harry, quien se unía a los duelos cuando el clon de Hermione desaparecía y esta estaba completamente inmersa entre los rollos de pergamino, libretas de apuntes y libros varios, la mayoría de todo ello era relacionado a las cuentas del moreno, los títulos de propiedad de algunas casas recién recuperadas y las leyes abusivas que habían sido aprobadas con el mal uso de los asientos Potter en poder del antiguo tutor mágico del heredero Potter, Albus Dumbledore. durante esos cortos periodos de tiempo, el moreno se dedicaba a enseñarle un poco de magia a la rubia, quien encantada recibía la cátedra poniendo todo su empeño en ello. Lastimosamente para el moreno, y para la rubia, esos lapsos fueron escasos, dado que la rubia tenia clases y estaban a mediados de semana cuando regresaron de la "leonera" y tenia catedra con sus profesores la mayor parte del día.

El moreno rodaba, esquivaba y desviaba tanto hechizo como podía, usando la varita prestada de su hermana, y recibia mayormente los hechizos que no podía evadir con el torso o inponia alguna extremidad par que las luces le golpearan. El joven sonreía divertido al sentir el cosquilleo de las chispas de colores que chocaban con su cuerpo sin causarle daño físico alguno, su ropa desgastada pagaba el precio, pero era solo ropa, asi que no le daba tanta importancia; siempre observando los movimientos de su oponente e intentando encontrar una ruptura para lanzarle un rápido hechizo certero. Ya lo había logrado antes, tan solo tres veces de entre todos los duelos que había sostenido con el clon de su hermana. En ocasiones la rabia lo invadía, con algún pico de celos abanderando sus sentimientos, pero los desechaba enseguida. Su hermana había vivido los horrores de las guerras en todos los mundos en que había caído. Siempre lejos de sus familiares y amigos, y teniendo que poner todo su empeño en proteger a una niña que apenas conocía, misma niña que poco después se convirtiera en su persona mas importante. La castaña había madurado a punta de varita y en la profundidad de sus pardos ojos podía notar los tintes sangrientos de las almas de sus enemigos caídos, o incluso la de sus propios amigos. Y entonces, una pequeña parte de el, daba gracias por ello, por la fortaleza y convicción de Hermione, por ella el tenia una nueva oportunidad. Tenia una casa de verdad a la cual regresar, una tutora magnifica que siempre velaría por su seguridad y que para gran deleite era su hermana en magia, además de un par de padres sustitutos que lo pondrían en cintura cuando se debiera y la castaña no pudiera con el. Tendría la oportunidad de convivir con su padrino y vivir su próximo verano con la mayor de las solturas posibles. La única amenaza era lo que representaban Albus Dumbledore y Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort. Pero ya lidiarían con ello cuando llegara el tiempo.

Tan distraído estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto como el clon de núcleo de su hermana se acerco a él mientras evadían y desviaban los hechizos que le lanzaba, tan solo dándose cuenta de ello cuando la tenia a menos de un metro de distancia, con la varita apuntándole directamente y una sonrisa en los labios, un segundo después, el moreno estaba sentado en el suelo con la varita a menos de treinta centímetros lejos de su mano dominante. El clon le dio una gran sonrisa divertida mientras le daba la mano para ayudarle a levantarse y pocos segundos después, desapareció en un millar de luces rojo fuego, dejando a su paso tan solo la ceniza semejante al papel quemado inundando el aire y desapareciendo poco después en la nada.

Cuando el clon hubo desaparecido al completo, Hermione por fin salió de su letargo, bufando exasperada mientras desaparecía todos los libros, pergaminos y libretas de un solo movimiento de mano, un truco que el moreno le pediría aprender lo mas pronto posible. Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente, y después posaron su mirada en los grandes ventanales, notando como la luz del día se esfumaba lentamente y el cielo se tornaba de un anaranjado brillante sumamente precioso a los ojos de ambos. No necesitaron palabra alguna, era hora de salir de su escondite. Luna, en una de su visitas les había comentado que todo mundo los andaba buscando desesperadamente, unos pocos para hablar con ellos, otros tantos tan solo para molestarlos, y una gran mayoría de ellos para lanzarles hechizos tan pronto se distrajeran, y según la rubia les había comentado, los habían buscado hasta por debajo de las piedras, los dos menores de los Weasley incluso habían intentado hurtar cierto mapa en el baúl del joven Potter, el que aun permanecía en la habitación compartida de los varones de cuarto curso, con resultados sumamente infructuosos. Quizá alguien debió decirles que Harry se había asegurado de que nadie pudiera robarle nada desde el segundo año, cuando el Diario de Tom Riddle le fue robado de entre sus pertenencias. Sea como fuere, alguno habían osado seguir a la rubia, pero esos mismo parecían no tener malas intenciones, y considerando la casa a la que pertenecían eso era un completo milagro, según las percepciones de los tres jóvenes, pero la preocupación seguía ahí. Ellos estaban seguros detrás de las paredes de la habitación multiusos, pero la joven rubia estaba sola a merced de mas de un centenar de alumnos furiosos. Además de ello, la jefa de la casa de los leones había pedido amablemente a la rubia les comunicara que debían estar presentes para la inspección de varitas aquel fin de semana.

Sin mas remedio, ambos emergieron de aquella maravillosa sala casi a regañadientes, solo deteniéndose n segundo para cambiar sus ropas por el uniforme reglamentario de la institución, si embargo, y por recomendación de los Inefables de fuego, usando el escudo que les hacia ver a todo mundo que estaban bajo protección de las legiones elementales. Sonrientes, y hambrientos, se dirigieron al gran comedor, notando la mirada especulativa y quisquillosa de todos los alumnos que los veían pasar, muchos de ellos yendo en la misma dirección que los jóvenes leones. En los pasillo notaron a una "mariposa" mirando a la castaña con el ceño fruncido y los labios pinzados en una mueca desagradable, como si la sola presencia de la joven las molestara enormemente, ambos jóvenes usando cada gota de paciencia que poseían para no soltarle alguna imperdonable a la francesa engreída que se jactaba de la magnificencia de su escuela y menospreciaba las virtudes del castillo que le estaba dando acogida. La castaña incluso estuvo a punto de responderle a sus desagradables comentarios, pero la magia de Hogwarts se lo impidió dándole un ligero toque de magia burlona en el núcleo de ambos jóvenes. No uno de los dos pudo contener la carcajada que escapo de sus labios al sentir la traviesa magia del castillo pincharles, como si esta les estuviera picando las costillas mientras susurraba divertida los miles de planes traviesos que tenia para la insolente rubia. Nadie lo sabia, mas que ellos, incluida Luna obviamente, que la señora Hogwarts era una bromista sin remedio y que su magia gastaba bromas a los mas desagradables alumnos que cobijaba bajo su techo sin piedad alguna, usando un camuflaje muy conocido por todo mundo, Pevees, el Poltergeist.

Sonrientes, entraron al gran comedor, notando como la magia invernal hacia poco a poco acto de presencia, sintiéndose observados al por mayor por todo mundo, pero ignorándoles a todos deliberadamente mientras buscaban con la mirada a su tercera integrante. A lo lejos vieron a Fred y George saludándoles animadamente junto a un tímido Neville saludándoles con la mano y una leve sonrisa en los labios. En la mesa principal notaron la pesada mirada del director y la casi imperceptible sonrisa de alivio de parte de la subdirectora. Los murmullos incrementando a cada paso que daban hacia la joven rubia, quien por supuesto ya se encontraba saltando de impaciencia en su asiento, la mayoría de sus compañeros viéndola recelosamente. Apenas los jóvenes tomaron asiento, los murmullos incrementaron, y la mayoría de los Ravenclaw tomaron sus distancias con respecto al trió. En la mesa de los leones un par de gemelos y un morocho se miraban unos a otros, como tomando una decisión entre ellos, un segundo después el trió se levanto y fue a la mesa de las águilas y tomo asiento frente al otro trio de jóvenes, casi sintieron un deje de desconsuelo al notar la mirada ligeramente cautelosa de parte de la castaña, la cual se torno amable tras su protegido hacerle un ademan afirmativo con la cabeza. Un segundo después el pequeño grupo se enfrasco en una larga conversación amistosa de un sinfín de cosas varias mientras comían, a la vez, ignorando a todos a su alrededor, sobre todo al comitiva francesa que soltaba risitas divertidas ante los sarcásticos y ácidos comentarios de parte de una rubia fastidiosa. Comentarios que comenzaron a enervar peligrosamente a la castaña leona del grupo, quien pese a que la rubia hablara en su lengua natal, ella podía entender perfectamente gracias a la instrucción de su antigua compañera de viaje.

\- _¡Guarda silencio! ¡Reserva tu desprecio para ti y respeta a quien te da hospedaje en sus terrenos. Muestra la educación de la que tanto te vanaglorias haber recibido en tu magnificente y pulcro castillo! _– grito Hermione mientras se levantaba de su asiento, el fuego de su magia zumbando bajo su piel, lista para emerger en cualquier momento. La rubia, completamente pasmada por dentro, le dedico una despreciativa mirada, su Veela apenas reteniéndola de hacer cualquier cosa mas que hablar o moverse limitadamente, muy para su fastidio. - _¡Si tanto es tu disgusto, quizá debiste investigar sobre estas tierras antes de poner un pie en ellas! ¡Tus quejas solo demuestran el poco sentido común que guardas y lo delicadas que resultan tus alas! – _un jadeo colectivo de parte de las chicas de Bouxbattons, y de una muy consternada Madame Maxime, fue el detonante para que todos entendieran que aquello ultimo había sido un insulto en toda regla. En la mesa de profesores, la mayoría ya se preparaban para defender a quien les placiera; McGonagall con los nervios en punta y el ceño fruncido, completamente inquieta ante el comportamiento poco común en su leona preferida, Spane ligeramente impresionado por la acides captada en las palabras de la castaña aun pese a que su francés fuera limitado. Madame Maxime, por su parte, estaba terriblemente consternada ante lo que presenciaba. Dumbledore estaba indignado por dentro ante la desfachatez de aquella mocosa de poner en mal el nombre de Hogwarts, pero dado que la leona era protegida de los inefables elementales, se tendría que tragar su bilis.

\- _Fleur, discúlpate. – _pidió una joven rubia mucho mas joven que las demás. Gabrielle estaba inquieta, sumamente nerviosa desde el despertar de aquel día. La noche anterior su abuela le había mandado una poción para dársela a beber a su hermana, misma que la ayudaría a menguar el terrible comportamiento sicótico de los días anteriores. Y cumplió su propósito; lastimosamente esa poción no menguo el fastidioso comportamiento que Fleur solía sacar delante de sus compañeras de colegio. Y fue ahí que entendió el porqué Fleur había sido llamada ´Princesa doble cara´ por su Veela, el verano pasado. La rubia mayor le dedico una mirada fugaz cargada de indignación que pronto dirigió de nueva cuenta hacia la castaña.

\- _¿Disculparme? No he dicho nada que no sea cierto, este castillo es una pocilga en comparación con Beauxbattons – _sentencio Fleur mientras se levantaba estrepitosamente de su asiento, con sumo esfuerzo debido a las limitaciones impuestas por su Veela, casi podía escucharla gruñirle en advertencia, pero decidió hacer oídos sordos a ello, la presencia de la castaña la hacia sentirse enferma y no entendía el motivo de ello, es por ello que lo expresaba como solo podía hacerlo, el desprecio. – _Ella no comprende que su lugar esta por debajo del mio y que por lo tanto me debe un respeto. Yo soy Fleur Delacrour, y ella, tan solo una sangre sucia con el encanto de un Troll y la belleza de una arpía. – _medio mundo se quedo paralizado, sobre todo al notar como la castaña comenzaba a temblar, si su reacción se debía a la rabia o la vergüenza, nadie lo sabría. Dentro de Fleur, una rabiosa Veela comenzaba a arañar los confines de su prisión, completamente iracunda, dañando por dentro la red mágica de la rubia francesa. En la mesa de las serpientes, cierta pelinegra de ojos verdes estaba a punto de saltar de su asiento con la varita empuñada y el semblante de una banshee enfurecida, misma que era retenida por una, interiormente, exaltada, Daphne, quien hacia todo lo posible por tranquilizarle. Sus compañeros de verde tampoco estaban mejor, pero intentaban mantenerse estoicos para no levantar mas sospechas entre los mayores de su misma casa.

\- Señoritas ¿Hay algún problema?. – intervino McGonagall nerviosa a mas no poder con semblante aparentemente tranquilo.

\- En lo absoluto, profesora. – respondió Hermione con toda la entereza de la que le fue posible demostrar. Por dentro sintiéndose estúpida al no poder asentar bien el golpe lanzado por la rubia, e intentando entender el porqué las palabras de la francesa le dolieron tanto. – Aparentemente la educación en Beauxbattons esta sobrevalorada, sobre todo si la … señorita Delacour, es lo mejor que tiene para ofrecer en el torneo. – el jadeo fue colectivo, esta vez incluyendo a las tres escuelas y la mayoría de los profesores. La gran sonrisa autosuficiente de Hermione logro descolocar a la mayoría de quienes la conocían en su faceta de alumna perfecta. La sonrisa secarrona del profesor de pociones fue compartida por un muy fascinado heredero Potter y una risueña Van Vinter.

\- _¡Como te atreves! ¡Tu, infame e irrespetuosa arpía…! – _se exalto la rubia, quien comenzaba a resentir su propia magia arremolinándose incomoda ante la rabia de su Veela.

\- _Señorita Delacour, compórtese_. – sentencio Madame Maxime, completamente conocedora del comportamiento narcisista del que su alumna había hecho gala desde que la conociera por primera vez. – _Somos invitadas de Inglaterra, muestre algo de decoro. – _le regaño la alta mujer para después posar su mirada en la escocesa._ \- Subdirectora McGonagall, le pido disculpas en nombre de la academia Beauxbattons, le aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir_. – ante el estoico asentimiento de la mujer, Madame Maxime le dio una mirada incierta a la castaña, quien aun fulminaba veladamente a la rubia francesa, esta ultima aun mirándola con depreciación. Hermione noto la mirada de la directora y fue entonces que se digno a portarse acorde.

\- Me disculpo por el hecho de haberme dejado exaltar por la inmadurez de la señorita Delacour, mi comportamiento no ha sido adecuado. – dijo a regañadientes mientras intentaba no fulminar de nueva cuenta a la francesa que le sonreía victoriosa al haber escuchado una disculpa saliendo de sus labios, su alegría amargada por el claro insulto. – profesora McGonagall, me parece que tenemos una conversación pendiente. Si ya ha terminado sus alimentos ¿Podríamos tenerla en estos momentos? – la pregunta tomo desprevenida a la escocesa, pero sin motivo alguno para quedarse y con una infinita curiosidad, decidió tener esa conversación lo antes posible.

La castaña se despidió de sus amigos con una rápida mirada y un asentimiento de cabeza. Harry tan solo negó divertido mientras seguía comiendo bajo la atenta mirada de una curiosa Luna. Los gemelos pelirrojos tan solo se quedaron quietecitos, a la espera de que el azabache les explicara lo que acababa de pasar y Neville tan solo se dispuso a terminar de comer sabiendo que si el tema era relevante muy seguramente el azabache les contaría. Aunque claro, como la situación había sido discutida mayormente en francés, era sumamente probable que nadie mas que la comitiva francesa entendiera de que hiba el asunto. Tan pronto la castaña salió por las grandes puertas del gran comedor, el chismerío comenzó a emerger. En todas las mesas no se hablaba sino de lo recién sucedido y las posibles razones discutidas entre la castaña y la rubia. En la mesa de las serpientes todos cuchicheaban discretamente, el grupo de cuarto curso intentando que sus semblantes no denotaran la creciente furia dirigida hacia la pomposa rubia que se sentaba de nueva cuenta con una sonrisita victoriosa en los labios mientras seguía despotricando su veneno aun pese a la mirada de advertencia que le dirigía su hermana y la mismísima directora. Los leones tan solo lanzaban miradas y gruñidos en dirección del heredero Potter y la puerta por donde la castaña Granger había salido.

En lso pasillos de aquel magnifico castillo, la señora Hogwarts probaba reconfortar a la joven leona con su magia, quien presa de sus intensas y desconocidas emociones, intentaba retener las lagrimas lo mas que pudiera, a la espera de que sus confundidos sentimientos no la llevaran al llanto en medio de aquel pasillo justo cuando estaba acompañada de la mujer que mas admiraba en ese mundo.

La escocesa la guiaba estoica, aparentemente, hacia su despacho, con la plena intención de calmar a su alumna y mantener una platica amena que pudiera darle las respuestas que tanto necesitaba encontrar, pero le era sumamente difícil mantenerse imperturbable ante la magia errática que lograba sentir emergiendo de la castaña, una magia poderosa, ardiente y cargada de tristeza reprimida. Sin importarle los protocolos de comportamiento, poso una de sus manos en el hombro de la joven, esta le miro sorprendida y agradecida a la vez, mientras una traicionera lagrima escurría por su mejilla derecha, lo cual provocó que el interior de la escocesa se retorciera y procediera a abrazar fraternalmente a la joven mientras ambas caminaban por los oscurecidos pasillos de aquel magnificente castillo.

A lo lejos, escuchándose el eco de un hechizo con ligadura recorriendo los rincones oscurecidos, susurrando en el viento una frase, un hechizo y maldición con el nombre Fleur Delacour impregnado en el.

"_Un día por cada lagrima" _

* * *

**Regrese! No. No mori, ni estuve internada, ni mi coff coff pareja coff coff me retuvo encadenada a una pared/cama con grilletes de seda en las manos. Tan solo anduve de parranda… ok, no, tampoco. Ganas había, pero la inspiración brillaba por su ausencia, hasta hace poco wiii jajaja **

**Espero disfrutaran el capitulo, admito no estoy conforme con un par de hilos sueltos por ahí, pero no tengo ganas de reescribir todo el cap y creo que para el siguiente veremos que pasa. ¿Emocionadas? Je je je **

**Algunas por ahí han de quererme lanzar un buen par de Avadas, ¿Me los cambian por besitos? Ando huérfana de afecto. Odio febrero. El 14 me lanzare en una cruzada para hacer que varias parejas rompan y pinchare tantos globos como encuentre en mi camino y tal vez, solo tal vez, les haga entrega de otro de "Tan solo sentimientos ocultos" que obviamente ya tengo casi listo jajaja **

**France29, querida, tus ruegos fueron escuchados. Y déjame decirte que mi nuevo apodo me fascina. "Mardito engendro del mal" suena delicioso y admito me sacaste una buena sonrisa. Espero no haberte dejado frustrada con este capitulo. Aunque esa es precisamente la idea. **

**Bueno, gracias a todas por sus hermosos comentarios, los disfruto muchísimo. Nos leeremos prontito. Y dependiendo de los comentarios, será el tiempo que tardare en subir otro capitulo. Aliméntenme con Reviews y su curiosidad será saciada! muajajaja. **

**PD: Perdonen las faltas de horrografia. Perdí mis lentes, otra vez. **


End file.
